


Truth Be Told (Hunter!Cas AU)

by shannonbostic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Pregnancy, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonbostic/pseuds/shannonbostic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Cas go on a hunt for a qareen, a monster that takes on the form of your deepest desire. When you get the curse and the qareen goes after you, it takes on the form of Cas. When the hunt is over, Cas asked what you saw. what will you say? *DUN DUN DUNNNN*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Cas Novak had been your hunting partner for the past two years. Unfortunately for you, he was also the man of your dreams, and you’d been hopelessly in love with him since you decided to hunt together. 

The two of you met on a case two years ago while hunting down the same vamp, but it wasn’t exactly love at first sight.

_The stranger slammed you against the wall and held a knife to your throat.   “You a vamp too?” he demanded, his blue eyes burning into you with suspicion._

_“No, I’m a hunter! I’m trying to track down the same son of a bitch you are. Now will you please put the damn knife down?” you panted out, irritated._

The two of you decided to work together and finish off the vamp as a team. Once it was dead, you both ventured out to a bar to celebrate, and that’s when you made the decision to hunt together. It was also the first time you were able to get a good look at him, and good god, was he attractive. He had messy dark hair that stuck up in all different directions, incredible lucid blue eyes, and just a hint of stubble that made you wonder how it’d feel between your legs. He was beautiful, and the second he looked into your eyes, you knew you were a goner. 

At the bar, Cas had told you how he had become a hunter. He was 17 when his parents and little brother were attacked and killed by a shapeshifter. How he had gotten out alive, he still had no idea. He had been on his own, hunting as many monsters as he could, ever since.

You, on the other hand, had been hunting on your own since you were 15. You had grown up with the life of a hunter, and used to attend regular hunts with your father. It had just been you and him your whole life practically, since your mother was killed by a rugaru when you were just a baby. It wasn’t until you were 15 that your father was lost to a banshee. You figured his depression from your mother’s death is what attracted it to him. Since then, you’ve been on your own, hanging out with a few hunters now and then, but mainly sticking by yourself. 

After talking about your past and how you both got into the life, you discussed becoming hunting partners. The two of you had seemed to make a great team when up against the vamp, so you both figured it’d be worth a shot. It was definitely better than being alone, and you’ve been hunting together ever since.

Being with Cas day in and day out for two years did nothing for you except make your love for him grow immensely. He was rough around the edges, as every hunter is, but he had an incredible soft spot. He was charming, caring, loyal, charismatic, and one of the best damn hunters you had ever seen. Not to mention, you both made an amazing team. Nothing had even come close to defeating you since you started working together, and you always patched each other up if one of you got hurt. Knowing that love or a relationship was dangerous territory for a hunter, you kept your love to yourself, just happy to have him around.

Cas treated you as equal in every case the two of you did together, in everything you did together. He never treated you like you were different or incapable, and you loved that about him. He showed you the respect you deserved as a hunter, and the devotion of a partner. He always had your back, no matter the circumstance, and you did the same for him. But it only made you fall harder for him. 

Day after day, case after case, monster after monster, you two stuck together like glue. On this particular day, the two of you were gearing up to go kill a qareen who had ripped a woman’s heart straight out of her chest. The woman’s husband, Dan, had told you and Cas a few days ago that his wife had wanted to file for divorce, and because he was still in love with her, he became desperate for her to stay. When his coworker, Maximilian, told him of a “return to love” spell he could perform and seal with a kiss, Dan didn’t hesitate. But what Dan didn’t know was that Maximilian was a witch and that it wasn’t a spell, it was a curse intended to kill. Not only that, but the curse was transmittable by a kiss. And that’s how his wife wound up dead.

“So tell me again what exactly a qareen is? Like a genie shapeshifter or something?” you said as you sat on the bed, tying your shoes.

“Kind of. There’s a master, which we know is Maximilian, who’s in control of the qareen and possesses their heart. The qareen is the one that does the master’s dirty work and rips the victim’s heart out. They lure their victim by taking on the form of their deepest desire. And the only way to kill it is to stab its heart,” Cas explained as he put his shirt on. He turned to look at you and raised his eyebrows. You didn’t realize you were staring. Again. “See something you like, Y/N?” Cas teased with a smirk on his face.

Damn him. “You wish. C’mon, lets go meet Dan.” 

The curse was supposed to end with the person it began with, which meant that Dan was next. The three of you had come up with a plan to meet Dan at Maximilian’s house, where the heart was being kept, in hopes that the qareen would come after Dan so you could kill it. 

The two of you left your motel with your backpacks and headed for Cas’ motorcycle. One of your favorite things about going on cases with Cas was that you got to ride with him on his motorcycle. You sat in the back and wrapped your arms around him, closing your eyes and taking in the delicious scent of his cologne.

“You ready?” Cas asked, putting on his helmet and giving you yours.

“Always.”

…

You and Cas parked outside of Maximilian’s house, where Dan was anxiously awaiting your arrival. 

“Where have you been?!” Dan loudly whispered, anxiety evident on his face.

“Relax, Dan. Do you know how to get in?” Cas asked, taking off his helmet and getting his knife out of his bag. 

“Yeah, he told me the code. You guys won’t let the thing rip my heart out right??” Dan asked, frantic.

“No, Dan. We’re not gonna let it rip your heart out.” you said, giving him a stern look.

You and Cas followed Dan as he pushed the code into the alarm pad outside the basement, and the three of you walked in, checking your surroundings. 

“Ok, now we look for the heart. Dan, do you have any idea where it might be?” Cas asked as he took a look around.

Before Dan could answer, a loud boom came from the door that led upstairs. The three of you looked up and saw that the qareen, which looked like Dan’s late wife, had busted through the door. 

“Dan, sweetie. It’s your wife! Come here, honey, I won’t hurt you!” the monster said calmly as it slowly walked down the stairs, making its way towards Dan.

Cas had his knife ready, and you had your arm protectively in front of Dan. Suddenly, Dan tugged on your arm and pulled you towards him, planting a big, wet kiss on your lips. 

“Dude, what the fuck?!” you yelled as you wiped your mouth with your sleeve. 

“The curse is transmitted by a kiss! I’m sorry, I panicked!!” Dan frantically tried to explain. Great, now the qareen was going to go after you.

“Cas, I’ll deal with the qareen while you go and look for the heart! Dan, you go with him.” you said as you prepared to face whatever was your deepest desire.

“Y/N, you do know it’s gonna come after you right?!” Cas said with wide, worried eyes.

“Yeah Cas, I got that! I can distract it for a few minutes, now go!” you yelled. 

He stared at you for another moment with a worried look on his face before running up the stairs in search of the heart, Dan quickly following behind him.

As soon as they were upstairs, you watched the monster change forms right in front of your eyes.

“Oh my god,” you whispered. 

It was Cas.

“Y/N, you know how much I love you, right? I don’t want to hurt you, baby. Come here,” the monster spoke with Cas’ voice, and tears started to blur your vision. The one time you were going to get to hear that, and it wasn’t even really him. 

“Fuck off, I know what you are!” you shouted, reaching in your back pocket for your gun. 

“Baby it’s me, it’s Cas. I just want to be with you,” it mocked, inching closer and closer to you. 

You quickly held your gun up and shot several times, knowing it wouldn’t kill it, but hoping it would slow it down. Of course, it didn’t.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck” you panted out. It was cornering you now. 

Then, all the sudden, the monster started screaming as a bright blue light came shining through where its heart would be. Several seconds later, it disappeared into thin air, and you let out a breath you hadn’t realized you were holding. It was gone for good.

Cas and Dan then came running down the stairs, and you saw that Cas’ knife had blood on it. He had stabbed the heart just in time, thank goodness.

“Y/N! Are you ok??” Cas came running over to you, putting your face in his hands as he checked for injuries. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” you breathed out, your brain fuzzy from Cas being so close. 

Suddenly, a very angry Maximilian came bursting down the stairs and waved his hand, throwing Cas against a wall. “What have you done?! You,” he said as he pointed towards Dan, “I leave for an hour and I come back to this. You are going to regret what you have done.” He suddenly began raising his hand, but before he could do anything, you raised your gun and shot him in the chest several times. He fell down the stairs, and when he hit the bottom, you knew he was dead.

You ran over to Cas and helped him up. “You good?” you asked, worried.

“I’m good. Alright guys. Let’s get out of here.” he replied.

Two hours later, after making sure Dan was fine, you and Cas were back at the motel. You were cleaning a cut on Cas’ back that had formed after the witch threw him against the wall. 

“So, you got to see your deepest, darkest desire, huh?” Cas suddenly asked as you finished patching him up. 

You felt a pang in your heart as you cringed. “Yeah, yeah I did.” you sighed out. 

Cas finally turned around on the bed you were both sitting on to face you. “So what was it? What’d you see?”

 _Shit_.

“A life-size bag of McDonald’s fries.” you joked, trying to force a smile.

Cas rolled his eyes and smirked. “I wouldn’t be surprised. But seriously, what was it?” he pushed.

“Cas, it was nothing, really. No big deal. Let’s just forget about it, ok?” you got up from the bed, trying to make your way to the bathroom.

“Y/N,” he called after you, standing up and walking to where you stood. “You’re my best friend and my hunting partner. We’ve known each other for two years, and you can’t even tell me this?” he looked at you, giving you his signature puppy eyes. 

Your heart started pounding. Should you tell him? You could very well ruin everything. There was a reason you had kept this secret to yourself for two years; not only was it dangerous for hunters to date, but you firmly believed that someone like him would never love someone like you. If he rejected you, what would become of your team? Would you even still hunt together? Your mind was racing with all the possibilities. But you just couldn’t hold it in anymore. What other opportunity were you going to get to confess how you felt about him?

Gathering up all the courage you had, you took a deep breath, preparing yourself for his reaction.

“I saw you.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hears your confession...stuff happens... *I DONT WANNA GIVE IT AWAY SRY*

“What?” Cas stared at you with wide eyes, brows furrowed with shock and confusion.

Your heart was racing so fast you thought it just might stop. “Um, yeah. It was you.” You stared at the ground as your hands fidgeted, too nervous to look up.

There was a long pause of silence. “So.. that means that you.. that I’m..” Cas started, but he trailed off, clearly not knowing how to continue. 

“Yeah. Cas, I’m just gonna be honest with you,” you started, taking a deep breath in to prepare yourself for what you were about to confess. “I’m in love with you. Truth be told, I fell for you the night we met, when we were talking in the bar. I just.. I never told you because I didn’t want to lose what we have. And.. cause I’m a coward, I guess. But I’m saying it now while I still have the nerve. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Cas,” you confessed. Your knees were shaking with nerves as you chanced a look up at him. 

He looked stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, clearly at a loss for words. As the silence continued, the feeling of rejection began to creep its way in. 

“Cas, please say something,” you quietly pleaded. 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” he replied, looking down as he rubbed his arm, looking somewhat uncomfortable from the silence. 

Your heart broke as you looked up at the ceiling, nodding your head in understanding. “Ok,” you bit your bottom lip as you fought back a sob, turning away and quickly grabbing your backpack, making your way to the door before he could see the hot tears pour out of your eyes.

“Y/N wait, what are you doing?” Cas asked, concerned as he took a step towards you. 

You took a deep breath in before replying so you wouldn’t sound so broken when you spoke. “I’m leaving.” Despite your efforts, your voice cracked, giving away how pathetic you felt. You had your hand on the doorknob, ready to leave, before Cas spoke again.

“Y/N please, you don’t have to go, just wait,” he started. 

You finally turned around to look at him again, facing him as the tears continued to fall down your blotchy, red cheeks. “How am I supposed to stay?” you choked out. 

He looked at you with glassy eyes, but you weren’t sure why he looked so heartbroken. He wasn’t the one that just got rejected by the love of his life. 

“I’ve ruined everything because I just had to open my stupid mouth. And I’m so sorry. You don’t love me, and that’s not your fault. I’m just.. I’m sorry I ruined everything.” you sniffled, turning away and walking out the door. You knew it might’ve sounded a little passive aggressive, but you had honestly meant every word.

“But Y/N wait, I never—“ Cas started, but you slammed the door behind you before he could finish. 

…

The first thing you did after you left Cas was call a taxi to take you to the nearest bar, and you were currently in the midst of trying to get drunk off your ass. You weren’t looking to go home with anyone or looking to talk to anyone. You were looking to black out so that you wouldn’t remember anything the next day. And you were well on your way. 

“‘Scuse me,” you said, trying to catch the bartender’s attention. You tapped your empty glass when he looked over at you, and he immediately came to refill it, much to your relief. 

“Rough night?” the bartender asked. 

You shook your head as you chuckled bitterly. “You have no idea.” You chucked back your shot and made a face as the burning of the alcohol settled deep in your chest.

Suddenly, a man sat down in the stool next to you and scooted it closer towards you. You inwardly cringed, knowing what was about to happen; you so weren’t in the mood. You turned towards him with a deadly glare. He was heavyset and bald, staring at you with a wide, crooked grin. Your stomach churned.

“What’s a pretty lil’ thing like you doin’ in a place like this?” he slurred, his voice gruff and sending shivers down your spine. 

You didn’t even know you could roll your eyes that far back into your head. “I’m not looking to talk with anyone. If you don’t mind, I’d like to be left alone,” you requested sternly. You turned away from him to face the TV on the wall in the opposite direction. 

Suddenly, you felt his hand on your stool and he whirled it around so you were facing him again. “Well that’s too bad, sweetheart. I want to talk to you. Don’t be impolite,” he looked at you with his eyebrows raised, looking affronted. 

You clenched your jaw. “Buddy, you better fuck off and keep your hands to yourself. I won’t ask again.” you threatened, ready to knock him out if need be. 

And, as if right on cue, he placed his hand on your thigh and squeezed so hard that you whimpered in pain. “I’m trying to talk to you, bitch.”

Your hunter skills definitely came in handy for times like this, and you were glad you weren’t too drunk to defend yourself. You grabbed the wrist of the hand that was on your thigh and twisted it backwards, making him cry out in pain. Now that he wasn’t paying attention, you punched him square in the nose, and you heard a sickening crunch come from the bone. 

He had let go of you altogether and almost fell off his stool, moaning and groaning as he held his bleeding nose. You stood up from your stool and looked at him. “I told you not to touch me, you bastard.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Lady, there’s no fighting allowed in here. You need to leave now or we’ll have someone escort you.” the bartender looked at you with a stern expression. 

You rolled your eyes, reaching for your backpack and making your way out of the bar. Walking out into the cool air of the night, you leaned back against the brick wall of the bar. It was then that you realized…you had nowhere to go. You obviously couldn’t go back to Cas. You had no transportation of your own. Sure you could call a cab, but where would you go? For the first time in a long time, you were alone. Tears began to sting your eyes for the second time that day, and you audibly groaned, frustrated at how pathetic you felt. 

You stared up at the sky for a few moments when suddenly, you remembered who you could call. You quickly grabbed your cell phone from your pocket and looked into your contacts. You smiled in relief when you saw you still had their number. You clicked the “Dial” button, hoping to God they would pick up. 

The phone rang four times before they picked up. “Y/N?” they answered, confusion and concern evident in their voice. 

You exhaled, relieved that they actually picked up. “Wow it’s good to hear your voice,” you replied. 

“Y/N, are you ok? What’s going on?”

“So um… I’m a little bit stranded and I was wondering if maybe you could pick me up? I’m at a bar called ‘Mel’s’ an hour outside of Lebanon, if you’re anywhere near there?” you kicked the dirt on the ground as you waited for a reply, hopeful that they were nearby. 

“Of course. I’m on my way now.”

Thank God.

A little over an hour later, you heard the roar of a familiar automobile approaching the curb where you stood. You smiled wide as your savior got out of the car and gave you a grin. You walked up to him and he immediately engulfed you in a hug. 

“L/N.” he said. You smiled; the two of you always called each other by your last names.

“Winchester.”

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the reader’s past, which just so happened to include the Winchesters, and she can’t stop thinking about Cas, even at the most inconvenient times.

Dean. 

You hadn’t realized you had missed him until you were in the Impala with him once again, listening to Led Zeppelin blast through the speakers.

“Damn Dean, you haven’t changed a bit, have you?” you looked over at him, grinning.

He glanced over at you and smirked. “Not at all, sweetheart.”

You chuckled and turned to look out your window. You never thought you’d ever even see the Winchester again, and here you were, sitting in his passenger seat.

You and Dean had a bit of a history. Around four years ago, you had hunted with the Winchesters for a while. You had met them at a diner and immediately recognized them as the famous hunters who stopped the apocalypse. From the moment you met Dean, he had been a flirt with you. In fact, the first thing he ever said to you was “Hey sweetheart, do you come here often?”. At first, none of his horribly cheesy pick up lines had even remotely worked on you. But after you had been with him and Sam for a few weeks, he really started to grow on you. You loved watching him with Sam and you loved his tenderness towards you, especially when he had to patch you up after a hunt. The guy acted tough, but you came to realize that he was nothing but a big softy and a sweetheart. Needless to say, the two of you eventually fell into somewhat of a complicated relationship. It was never “official” and the two of you were never very serious, but you cared for one another. Oh yeah, and you both loved the sex. 

Sex with Dean was like… a borderline religious experience. Ok, maybe that’s pushing it, but it was still damn good. Most of the time he’d go soft and slow, holding your hand as he thrusted into you at an easy pace. Somehow, he always knew exactly where to kiss you and how to touch you. But there were also other nights; nights when a hunt went awry or things with Sam weren’t so good. On those nights, Dean would fuck you into the bed until you thought the bed might break. You enjoyed both sides of him, as both sides were equally as passionate and had you coming in record time.

It was around six months that you stayed with the Winchesters in the bunker. It was mostly because you had nowhere else to go, but also because you loved spending time with Sam and Dean. However, at the time, Sam was dealing with the trials and wasn’t doing well at all. Dean wasn’t much better; he was completely consumed with helping Sam and worrying nonstop about him. You couldn’t blame him, but at the same time, you felt kind of like you were in their way. They were dealing with these life altering situations, and you were just kind of…living in their bunker. Doing nothing except maybe occasionally going on a hunt. You tried to help with research on the trials but Dean pushed you away, saying he and Sam could handle it and that you didn’t need to worry. So you left. You didn’t leave to be petty or passive aggressive, you left simply to get out of their hair. You thought it might be easier, that way they’d be able to focus on the trials without having you in their way. 

A day after you left, both brothers had called you nonstop. You eventually picked up and explained why you had left, and told them not to feel guilty because you were honestly just fine. And really, that was the honest truth. You’d been on your own for years before, so you could definitely handle it. Of course, knowing the Winchesters, they felt guilty anyway, but they eventually accepted it. You tried staying in contact for a year, sending postcards from wherever you currently on a hunt. In return, they’d send you long texts explaining how things were and what they were currently dealing with. 

But eventually, the postcards and texts became fewer and fewer until they finally stopped. It was nothing personal; you and the Winchesters had simply moved on. And you hadn’t spoken since. That is, until tonight. 

“How’s Sammy?” you suddenly asked, and Dean smiled.

“He’s good, he’s good.” 

“And what about you? How are you, Dean?” you pushed. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“You always say that.”

“Cause I am! Ok, miss interrogator. How are you?” he turned the attention back on you.

“I’m… I’ve been better,” you sighed. 

“What’s goin’ on? Does it have to do with why you were stranded at that bar?” he quickly looked over at you as he continued to drive.

You then began explaining everything that had happened since you had left; how you met Cas and fell in love with him, how the two of you hunted together, and finally, everything that happened tonight. 

“…Damn. Well, you’re welcome to stay as long as you like.” Dean replied.

“Thanks Dean.”

Several minutes passed in comfortable silence until your phone dinged from a text. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your phone, and you were shocked at all the missed calls and texts you had gotten from Cas. Some of them were sent before you had even gotten to the bar. How did you miss those?

_Y/n where are you?? I’m worried sick._

_Please answer me, Y/n. I’m really worried about you._

_Y/n, if you dont answer Im gonna have to assume something bad happened and i’m gonna have to go looking for you_

Oh shit. You really didn’t want to answer him, but you also really didn’t want him to come out looking for you. Not that he’d ever be able to find the bunker. You checked your missed calls from him and saw that he called four times and even left a voicemail only minutes after you had left. You shakily inhaled and pressed the button, preparing yourself for whatever he said on the voicemail. 

 _“Y/N, it’s me,”_   he sounded so broken. “ _God, I’m so sorry. I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but I need you to hear me out. Will you please come back to the motel? I’m worried about you and we really need to talk about this, please. Especially because I never got to—“_

That was the end of the voicemail; it cut him off mid-sentence. You sighed. Maybe it was for the best; maybe whatever he was about to say would’ve broken your heart even more. You put your phone back down and rubbed a hand over your face. You just wanted to forget this night ever happened. 

Suddenly, the car came to a slow stop and you looked up, seeing that you had finally arrived at the bunker. 

“Oh my gosh, it feels like it’s been forever!” you said, getting out of the car and stretching your legs. 

Dean chuckled. “I know. C’mon let’s go inside, it’s late but I’m sure Sam’s still up. He’ll be happy to see you.”

You followed Dean and walked into the bunker, and a warm feeling of nostalgia overtook you, making you smile. 

“Hey,” you suddenly heard Sam call out from downstairs.

“Hey Sammy, look who I found,” Dean replied as the both of you walked down the stairs. 

Sam suddenly looked up from his laptop, and a wide grin appeared on his face as his eyes landed on you.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?!” he asked excitedly, standing up from his chair to walk over to you and engulf you in a big, warm hug. You sighed happily; you hadn’t realized how much you missed Sam’s hugs. 

“Oh ya know, I just decided to drop in cause I missed you guys!” you lied, trying to sound happy to avoid a conversation about Cas.

Sam chuckled. “Yeah right.”

“Whatever, moose.” you laughed as you playfully pushed him. 

You spent the next few hours laughing and catching up with the brothers. You had really missed them; they were hilarious, kind, and just being back with them at the bunker brought a warm, happy feeling in your chest. Unfortunately, it just wasn’t enough to keep the nagging thoughts of Cas away, but it was still nice. 

Around 2 am, Sam checked the time and raised his eyebrows. “Whoa, I didn’t realize how late it was. I’m gonna go to bed. Night guys. And Y/N, I’m really glad you’re back, for however long.” he smiled warmly. 

“Thanks Sam, me too.” you smiled back. 

After Sam left the room, you and Dean stared at each other for a few seconds, and the air suddenly felt thicker.

“So, are you feeling any better about tonight?” he asked, sitting down in the chair with his legs crossed on top of the table. 

You sighed, sitting criss-cross in the chair next to him. “I mean, I’m happy to be here. But I don’t know, I just feel shitty. I really wish I could forget about it, at least for a little while.” 

There was a pause of silence before Dean replied. “I could help you out with that, like old times…if you wanted.” he sounded almost shy. 

You looked up at him and saw that he was staring at you, a gleam of hunger in his eyes that brought warmth to your lower belly. “Like old times, huh?” you licked your lips. If anything could make you forget about Cas for a little while, you were sure it would be sex with Dean. 

His eyes darkened as he stared at your lips. “Yeah. You in?”

You nodded, and he immediately stood up from his chair and held his hand out for you. You took it gladly, standing up and coming face to face with him. The two of you stared into each other’s eyes for a few seconds before he looked down at your lips and leaned in. You met him halfway in a passionate kiss and wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist, pulling you closer. His tongue licked your upper lip, seeking entrance, and you gladly gave it to him, letting him explore the inside of your mouth and making you moan. Never breaking the kiss, he reached down and grabbed the back of your thighs to pick you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist, immediately bringing your clothed pussy flush against the massive bulge in his jeans. He groaned lowly and dug his hands into your ass as he started walking the two of you to his room, making you whimper. He moved his kisses downward, immediately finding the sweet spot on your neck and sucking, making you clench your thighs tighter around him. The two of you finally reached his room, and he walked the two of you into the doorway and slammed the door, his lips still attacking your neck. 

He finally lifted his head up from your neck as he gently lay you on his bed. The two of you stared at each other with lust blown eyes as he reached down and lifted his shirt up and off. You openly stared at his chest, which he smirked at. 

“Your turn, sweetheart.” he said, his voice an octave lower. He climbed onto the bed and on top of you, reaching for the hem of your shirt. You smiled and helped him take it off of you. As soon as it was out of the way, his hands were on your breasts. You lay your head back on the pillow and closed your eyes from the pleasure as he thumbed at your nipples through your bra. 

“Dean,” you sighed in pleasure.

“I’ve got you.”

He reached behind you and unhooked your bra, staring almost in awe at your breasts. 

“Damn, you are just as beautiful as I remembered,” he said quietly. You inwardly giggled like a schoolgirl as you blushed. 

He immediately brought his head down and took a nipple in his mouth while he thumbed at the other, the stimulation making you cry out. He swirled his tongue around and gave it a gentle bite, and switched sides to give the other the same treatment. Soon after, he started a trail downward with his mouth, placing light kisses all the way down your stomach until he got to your jeans. He looked up at you, a silent request for permission, and you nodded your head. He slowly unbuttoned your jeans and pulled them down with your panties in tow. 

As soon as they were off, he brought his hand up and lightly rubbed through your folds, making you gasp and dig your nails into his biceps.

“Fuck, you’re soaked,” he groaned out as he teased your entrance. He finally inserted a finger into you, slowly pumping in and out until he crooked his finger, making a “come hither” motion. You cried out when inserted another as he rubbed your clit in slow, circular motions with his thumb. The familiar heat began to build quickly, and you knew you weren’t going to last much longer. 

“Dean, I’m—I’m gonna come” you panted.

He suddenly pulled his hand away from you, making you whine. He placed his slick-covered fingers in his mouth and groaned at the taste of you, making you even more uncomfortably wet. 

“Dean,” you fake scolded him, making him chuckle. 

“Almost, sweetheart.” 

He got off the bed and unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off with his boxers and revealing his massive, throbbing cock. 

You slammed your head back onto your pillow at the sight of him. “Fuck, Dean. You have no idea how attractive you are, do you?” you glanced over at him as he climbed back on top of you. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” he smirked. You were about to say something else, but he quickly shut you up by placing his mouth on yours, kissing you with hunger. 

He reached down and grabbed your hand, interlocking your fingers together while his other hand grabbed your hip. You wrapped your legs around his waist once more, and he finally thrust into you. He went slow, inching deeper and deeper into you. The both of you groaned when he was fully inside of you, and he stilled to get used to the feeling. You lifted your hips up in an effort to get him to move, and he immediately began a slow but steady pace.

“Dean, faster” you panted. 

He began to pump in and out of you at a bit faster pace, and he lifted his head up from your shoulder to stare into your eyes. But instead of seeing the bright green you were used to when you looked at Dean, you saw the lucid blue of Cas’ eyes. What the fuck, Y/N! Stop thinking about him!, you thought.

You immediately shut your eyes in an attempt to stop yourself from imagining Cas, but all it did was make it worse. Sudden images of Cas fucking into you as he whispered how much he wanted you came flowing into your brain as Dean continued to fuck you. The images made you even more aroused, hurling you quickly towards your release. The intense warmth in your lower belly began to build again just from imagining Cas, even though it was exactly what you were trying not to do. 

“I’m so close,” you breathed out.

“F-fuck, me too, sweetheart,” Dean panted, burying his face into your neck. 

Several seconds later, and you felt Dean’s hips stutter as he shot his release into you, groaning and trembling at the pleasure. 

He continued to fuck into you, working you closer towards your release. You kept your eyes shut as more visions of you and Cas flowed into your head. One particular vision of Cas fucking you from behind was all it took to set off your release. You immediately threw your head back and cried out, your toes curling at the intensity of your orgasm. 

“Oh fuck, Cas! C-Cas!” you moaned. 

As soon as your orgasm died down, a huge wave of embarrassment and shock shot through you as you realized what you had just done. 

Dean quickly lifted himself off of you and lay beside you, still panting as he looked up at the ceiling. “Y/N…”

“Dean, oh god, I’m so sorry,” you sat up and looked at him. He looked back up at you with an embarrassed and hurt expression. “I don’t even know what to say… I cannot believe I just did that..” You were absolutely mortified. You looked away, unable to continue looking at his sad expression. 

“It’s fine, Y/N. I get it,” he said as he stood up from the bed. “I’m uh.. I’m gonna go clean up, but there’s a guest room set up right next door for you.” He walked around the bed and made his way to the bathroom.

“Dean wait, I’m—“ you started, but Dean interrupted.

“It’s ok. Good night, Y/N.” he said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

You sat there in his bed, shocked and feeling even worse than before. Tears began to sting at your eyes, but you quickly tried blink them away, sighing. 

Well, fuck.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the morning after prolly the worst night of your life, and you wake up with quite a surprise. (Y'all, I’m shit at summaries SRY)

The next morning you woke up forgetting where you were for a few seconds.

_Oh yeah, I’m at the bunker._

_And I slept with Dean last night.._

_And I cried out Cas’ name._

_Shit._

You rubbed a hand over your face as you groggily got out of bed and took a look at your appearance. You looked a total wreck, like you hadn’t slept in days. And well, you didn’t exactly have a great night’s sleep. After you had completely embarrassed yourself and Dean pretty much told you to leave, you had lay down in the guest bedroom and stared at the ceiling for a few hours, questioning every single thing you had done in the past 24 hours. You just had to tell Cas you love him. And you just had to sleep with Dean. And then, of course, you just had to call Cas’ name out. You suddenly wondered if you had just set a new record for how many mistakes you could make in one day.

Shaking the thoughts away, you went into the bathroom, grabbed a spare toothbrush, and brushed your teeth. Unfortunately, there were no spare hairbrushes and you had no spare clothes, so you fixed your hair the best you could and made your way out of the bathroom. As you walked back into your bedroom, though, you almost ran straight into Sam.

“Shit Sam, you scared me. What do you need?” you asked. 

He looked very concerned, which made you nervous. “Uh, someone’s here to see you Y/N.” 

Your brows furrowed in confusion. You followed Sam, leaving your room and walking out into the living room of the bunker. And what you saw was what you least expected.

It was Cas, and he looked worse than you did.

“Cas?” you gasped out. 

He turned around and faced you, and as soon as he saw you, his shoulders relaxed and a look of relief crossed his features. “Y/N, thank God. I’ve been worried sick! Why wouldn’t you answer my texts?” he asked as he walked over to you.

“Cas, what the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?” you asked, ignoring his concern. You had no idea why he thought you owed him anything. He was the one who rejected you. 

“Did you forget we put GPS trackers in each other’s phones? I would’ve been here sooner, but my motorcycle died and I had to go to the shop,” he explained.

“Ok…but what are you doing here, Cas. Why did you come?” 

“Because you never gave me a chance to explain myself. You just marched right out of there as if it was a done deal,” he replied, sadness in his eyes.

Suddenly, Dean came into the room, and he did not seem very happy. He marched right up to Cas and stared at him as if he was some disgusting demon. 

“So you’re the guy, huh? You break her heart and then you come over here and basically blame it on her?” he asked, his voice slightly raising as irritation laced his voice.

“No, of course not! Not at all, I—wait who are you?” Cas suddenly asked. 

“I’m Dean. I’m the guy who had to pick her up, stranded at a bar after she confessed her love for you, and what did you do again? Oh yeah, nothing. You did nothing, man.” he said, getting angrier by the second. 

“Look, this is not what it seems. Which is why I’m here, trying to explain things to her. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t care about her. And no offense, but this is none of your business,” Cas replied, trying to keep calm. You could tell Dean was definitely rubbing him the wrong way. 

“None of my business? When Y/N calls me in the middle of the night saying she’s stranded because of some dick, it becomes my business!” Dean shouted.

“ENOUGH, Dean! Stop it! If this is because of what happened last night,—“ you started, but Dean interrupted. 

“This is not about what happened last night. You know what? Forget it.” Dean stormed out of the room before you could respond, Sam following him. You stood there, speechless at his actions.

“What happened last night?” Cas suddenly asked. 

You stood there staring at him, not knowing what to say and also not wanting to answer. You hadn’t meant to mention it right in front of Cas. Whoops, another mistake to tally off.

After a few seconds, realization and a look of sadness crossed Cas’ face. “Oh. I see.” 

“Cas, what are you even upset for? Not that I owe you any explanations, but I was really hurting. He was there and I just wanted to forget about what happened. But it didn’t mean anything, anyway,” you said quietly. 

“Y/N, you don’t understand. Please, can I try to explain?” Cas begged. He put on his best puppy eyes, and damn it, you had to give in.

“Fine, explain, then.” 

“Y/N I was terrified when you told me you love me. But not because I don’t love you…because god, I love you,” he sighed out. “I’ve been in love with you since the beginning. But I…was scared. You’re the only person I’ve ever let in since my family died. And if I told you how I felt about you, what if I ruined it? That scared me enough. But if you actually felt for me what I feel for you? That scared me even more. I’m not.. I’m no good at relationships, Y/N. And if I messed something up between you and me, it would ruin me, Y/N. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. Truth be told, I am absolutely terrified to lose you,” he confessed, his eyes getting glassier by the second.

You, on the other hand, already had tears in your eyes at his confession. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. “You love me?” you asked, and he nodded vehemently. “Then… why didn’t you come after me sooner? I mean, right after I left?”

“I did. It took me a minute to even process what had just happened. You telling me that you love me was the last thing I ever thought I would hear from you and.. I don’t know, I just panicked. Which is a shit excuse, I know. I ran out the door and down the street once I could actually think straight, but you were already gone. You run fast,” Cas chucked sadly as he sniffled. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you how I felt sooner, I’m sorry I let you walk out of that door, and I’m sorry that I’m such a coward. I know I don’t deserve it. But if you’d let me, I’d like to spend the rest of my life making it up to you.” Cas stared into your eyes as if all the answers to the universe were held in your eyes. 

He loved you. 

“Oh, Cas.” you sighed, and you ran straight into his arms. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around you, afraid that if he let up, you’d slip away. He kissed the top of your head, and you could hear him sniffling, trying not to cry. The relief at having you back was almost too much. 

You pulled away slightly to look up into his eyes. You smiled as you wiped some of his tears away, and he stared into your eyes with the most loving look you had ever seen. Carefully, he slowly leaned in and finally, after two years, met your lips with his.  _Holy shit, this must be what people are talking about when they say they feel fireworks_ , you thought. You wrapped your arms around his neck as you kissed him back eagerly, and he placed his hands on your lower back to bring you closer. Before things got too heated, you reluctantly pulled away and placed your forehead on his.

“I love you,” you laughed, completely relieved and overjoyed.

Cas grinned broadly as he closed his eyes. “God, I love you too.”

The two of you stood there in each other’s arms for a few seconds before he pulled away slightly. “So does this mean…you’ll come back with me?” his eyes searched yours for any signs of doubt, but there were none. 

“Of course. But I gotta go say bye to the boys. And I really need to have a quick talk with Dean. I’m sorry he kind of just attacked you like that,” you said. 

Cas chuckled and shook his head. “It’s fine, I understood. He was right, I was a dick,” he admitted.

“Hey, it’s ok now. We’re past it, right?” you asked.

He smiled. “We are.” 

You kissed him once more—wow, you could get used to that—and started walking out of the room to find Dean. “I’ll be right back!” you called out to Cas.

You walked down the hall to Dean’s room and knocked on the door. “It’s open,” you heard him shout from inside.

You walked in and found Dean sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. 

“Dean. We need to talk about last night, and also whatever that was that you just did a few minutes ago,” you said calmly, walking over and sitting next to him on the bed.

He sighed. “Ok.”

“So about what happened out there with Cas…” you started. 

“I’m sorry. I know I barged in there and it wasn’t my place. To be honest, I think I was just a little bitter about what happened.”

“Why?”

“I dunno, I mean, I’ve always kind of felt something for you. And to hear you call out some other guy’s name, especially when he rejected you, I dunno. I lashed out when I saw him here, trying to apologize. But it wasn’t my place. And he was right, I probably don’t know the whole story. So are you two like…together now?” he asked, looking up at you. 

You nodded slowly, and you felt bad. You had no idea he had felt anything romantic for you. “I’m sorry Dean.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t know. I’m glad that you’re happy.”

“Thanks, Dean. And again.. I am so sorry about last night. Honestly, I still can’t believe i did that. I am so embarrassed and I just…I’m sorry.”

“Honestly, it’s fine. You love the guy, and I understand that. Let’s just forget it happened.”

You exhaled in relief. “Sounds good to me.”

“Now get outta here, Cas is probably wondering where you are,” he said, giving you a sad smile.

You stood up and held out your arms for him. “C’mere Dean.”

He stood up and gave you a warm hug, and kissed you on the top of your head. “Be safe, Y/N. And don’t be a stranger.”

You pulled away and smiled up at him. “Don’t start another apocalypse, ok?” you teased, which he chuckled at.

“Bye, Dean.”

“Bye, Y/N.”

You walked out of the room and back down the hall to find Cas sitting and chatting with Sam. When they both saw you, they stood up, and Cas looked at you with a dopey grin on his face. 

“Bye, Y/N. You two be safe, ok?” Sam said, making his way towards you and wrapping his arms around you in a hug. 

“You too, Sammy. It was good to see you,” you replied. 

Cas came up and intertwined his fingers with yours, and the two of you made your way out of the bunker and towards his motorcycle. 

Cas picked up a helmet and put it on you, looking into your eyes with a small smile as he buckled the strap. “I always thought you looked so cute with my helmet on,” he said.

You blushed and rolled your eyes. “Shutup.” 

He grinned as he put his helmet on and straddled the bike. You followed, wrapping your arms around his middle and snuggling into his back. 

“You ready?” he asked.

“Always.”

The two of you drove on for a little over an hour and a half before you made it back to the motel you had been staying at before. He parked the motorcycle and stood up, taking off his helmet and then offering his hand for you to help you off the bike. Once you unbuckled your helmet, his hands came up and cradled your face. He slowly leaned in and just barely touched his lips with yours before you grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in even closer, making him let out a small grunt. The longer the two of you kissed, the more intense it got. He tentatively ran his tongue along your bottom lip, requesting entrance. You opened your mouth for him and let him explore eagerly, wrapping your arms around him as he placed one hand possessively on your neck. He licked the inside of your mouth once more, and you let out a whine. 

He reluctantly pulled away, leaving you panting. “I wouldn’t mind taking you right here and now on the back of my motorcycle, but would you rather continue this inside?” he asked, rubbing above your hip underneath your shirt.

You nodded vehemently, making him chuckle. He grabbed your hand and walked the two of you inside the motel room before he turned around and sandwiched you between him and the front door. He placed one hand on your hip and brought one brought a finger up to your neck, tracing lightly along your collarbone and looking directly into your eyes. “Will you let me make love to you?” he asked quietly, sounding a little shy.

You felt your insides melt as his sweet request. “Please,” you breathed out. 

He immediately brought his lips to yours, placing his hand on top of your neck once more, and your panties dampened at the possessive action. He ran his other hand up your stomach underneath your shirt, making you shiver. You pulled him closer to you by the loops of his jeans, slamming his hardening cock into yours and making him groan. He slowly began lifting your shirt up, and you lifted your arms up for him as he took it off of you. Once your shirt was off, his hands were immediately on your breasts, squeezing them through your bra as he continued kissing you thoroughly. You pulled away from him as you moaned out, tossing your head back onto the door in pleasure. You still needed him closer, though, so you reached behind you and unhooked your bra to speed the process along. He immediately put his hands back on your breasts, this time rubbing his thumbs in circles around your nipples, and you whined at the pleasure. 

“Fuck, Cas,” you breathed out. 

He then smoothed his hands downwards until he reached your jeans, and he pulled away to look at you for permission. You gave him a small smile and nodded your permission, and he then unbuttoned your jeans, slowly bringing them down your legs. You kicked them off after the reached your ankles, leaving you in just your bra and panties. He took a step back to admire you, and you saw his cock twitch through his jeans as his eyes wandered your form. 

“Wow,” he breathed out. “You are…so beautiful. God, I can’t believe you’re mine,” he said quietly, almost to himself, as he continued to look at you. 

You took a step closer to him and hung your arms loosely around his neck as you nuzzled his cheek. “I can’t believe you’re mine either. And I also can’t believe you’re not naked yet,” you teased, making him laugh. 

“I guess we should fix that then, yeah?” he asked, taking his shirt off. 

“Definitely.”

You undid his belt and began pulling his jeans down, kneeling onto the ground as the jeans hit the floor. You looked up innocently at him as you placed your hands on his ankles, slowly sliding them up higher and higher until they reached his covered erection. You watched him bite his lip in anticipation, and you slowly pushed his boxers down, revealing his massive, throbbing cock. You immediately brought your head forward and licked the pre-cum from his tip, making him throw his head back as he let out a strangled noise from the back of his throat. You ran your tongue all the way up his vein as he shivered and then took him in your mouth as far as you could, getting with your hand what you couldn’t. The sudden action made him cry out, weaving his fingers into your hair and tugging you forward a bit. You set a steady pace, bobbing your head up and down on his thick cock. You soon felt him twitch in your mouth, so you slowly pulled away from him with a quiet “pop”, making him sigh in frustration. 

“You’re gonna kill me, Y/N,” he panted. “It’s your turn, baby.”

He suddenly bent down and picked you up by the back of your thighs, making you wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you both to the bed. He gently lay you on the bed before he slowly climbed on top of you. He leaned in and gave you a sweet, gentle kiss before making his way lower. He ran his finger along the seam of your panties, and you shivered in anticipation. He suddenly lowered his head and slowly licked your dripping cunt through the cloth, and you whimpered.

“Holy shit, Y/N. You’re so fucking wet, all from sucking my cock,” he said lowly, his voice an octave lower. 

“Fuck, yes Cas,” you closed your eyes and sighed out. 

He slowly began pulling your panties down, revealing your soaked pussy. Once he pulled them off, he didn’t waste any time before he buried his face into you, and you threw your head back onto the pillow as you cried out from his sudden actions. He licked between your soaked folds, dragging his tongue upwards until he reached your clit, circling the sensitive nub. He immediately wrapped his mouth around it and sucked, and your toes curled from how fucking good he was with his tongue. 

“Oh fuck, Cas, I can’t, I’m—I’m gonna come,” you cried out. Right as you were on the precipice of release, he pulled away, making you groan in frustration. 

“I’ve got you baby, don’t worry,” he said, coming back up to you and kissing you thoroughly, making you whimper as you tasted yourself on his tongue. He slowly pulled away from you and looked you in the eyes. “Are you sure you still want to?” he asked, sounding shy and unsure.

You placed both hands on his face and brought him down for a reassuring kiss. “I’ve waited two years for this, trust me, I’m sure,” you smiled, and he looked relieved.

He began peppering kisses along your jaw as he finally pushed into you, slowly easing into you inch by inch. He groaned long and low at your warmth, and you sighed in pleasure at the feeling of him finally stretching you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, playing with the hair you found there as he bottomed out inside you. He stilled for a moment as you both got used to the feeling, and he nuzzled your nose with his. 

He finally started to pull back before he slammed inside you, making the both of you moan out. He quickly found a steady pace, thrusting in and out of you easily from how completely soaked you were.

“Oh f-fuck, you feel even better than I—“ he started before he cried out, ramming into you once more. 

“Cas please, faster,” you panted. 

He did as you commanded, immediately setting a brutal pace that made the bed slam into the wall with every thrust. His head fell into your neck and he sunk his teeth down onto the juncture between your neck and shoulder, making you cry out. You wrapped your legs around his waist to bring him closer and you clenched around him, the intense feeling almost making his pace falter. He was so, so close. He pulled his head up and once again placed his hand possessively on your neck and squeezed slightly, making you whimper in pleasure. All too soon, the familiar warmth began to creep in, spreading quickly throughout your lower belly. 

“Cas, I’m so close,” you panted out as he continued his brutal pace. 

“Me too, baby,” he grunted out. 

He brought his hand down between the two of you and rubbed against your clit in harsh circles, and immediately the warmth inside you exploded into an incredible release. Your toes curled and your head lulled to the side from the intense pleasure as you continuously cried out Cas’ name. 

Your release immediately triggered his, groaning as his hips stuttered, shooting his warmth into you. He loudly cried out your name, his hands gripping your hips so tight they were sure to leave bruises. 

You both rode each other through the pleasure until you finally came down from your highs, no sound in the room except for your breathing and panting. He stayed inside of you as he softened, and lifted himself up on his elbows to look at you. 

“I can’t believe we could’ve been doing that for the past two years,” he panted out, a smile on his face.

You grinned. “We are such idiots.”

He smiled as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead on yours. “I hope you know that I am never letting you go. I won’t make that mistake again.”

You nuzzled your nose with his as you nodded your head against his. “I know.”

“I love you, Y/N. So much.”

“I love you too, Cas. I love you too.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas celebrate some stuff by having sexy times on the back of his motorcycle *yeet*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! hope y'all enjoy :-)

It was time to celebrate.

Not only had you and Cas  _finally_  gotten together after two long years, but the two of you had also just finished up a successful hunt against a small group of vampires, just like the first time you met. To celebrate, you and Cas decided to drive a little ways to the same bar you went to after your first hunt together, the same place at which you fell in love.

The two of you were currently sitting at the bar, positioned as close to each other as possible. The two of you were laughing, talking, touching. It was truly the happiest you had ever been; you couldn’t even believe that just 3 days ago you thought you had ruined your chances with the love of your life. Now here you were, freely able to talk to, touch, kiss, and make love to the man of your dreams whenever you wanted.

“Do you remember the second hunt we went on together and you knocked out that demon?” Cas asked, leaning in close to you so he wouldn’t have to yell and attract unwanted attention.

“Yeah, I waited till he woke up so he’d see me stab him in the throat,” you laughed. “What about it?”

“That was…the hottest thing I had ever seen. I was so impressed,” Cas admitted, looking up and shaking his head thoughtfully at the memory. 

You giggled. “Why? It wasn’t even a big deal. You’ve seen me do plenty of stuff like that before.”

“Yeah, but not at that point. Can I be honest with you?” 

You nodded and he leaned in even closer so that only you would hear what he was about to say.

“When you went to shower a few hours later that night, I was pacing around the room trying to decide whether or not I should try to make a move. You have no idea how bad I wanted to fuck you,” he breathed out. 

Your eyes went wide as you pulled away. “Cas!” you laughed, playfully smacking him in the chest. “Where did that come from?” 

“I dunno,” Cas laughed with you. “I spent two years hiding everything I was feeling for you. Now that I don’t have to, I wanna tell you everything.”

You smiled at him and placed your hand on his upper thigh, squeezing just barely as you leaned in and gave him a kiss. Cas tilted his head to the side and deepened what was supposed to be a short and sweet kiss, and you moaned slightly as you pulled away. 

“Do you maybe wanna dance?” you asked quietly.

Cas looked around and saw a few couples on the dance floor, leisurely gliding along to a slow song. He turned back to you and gave you a warm smile. “Of course, love.”

Cas took your hand and led you to the dance floor among the other couples. You gently wrapped your arms around his neck as he pulled you close, placing his hands around your waist. You rested your head on his shoulder as the two of you gently floated around the dance floor, letting the slow love song guide you. Being in his arms just felt right. You thanked whatever God was up there for bringing Cas to you. After a minute or so, you lifted your head up to look at him, and he stared back at you as if you had hung the moon and the stars.

“I love you so much, Y/N. You have no idea,” he said quietly.

You grinned from ear to ear as you placed a hand on his cheek and brought him closer. “I love you, Cas.” 

You pulled him just close enough for your lips to brush his, waiting until Cas took the lead and pressed back with more force, and the fireworks you felt the first day you kissed had come right back. You slid your hand back around his neck and ran your fingers through his hair, making him moan quietly. He slipped one hand up to hold the back of your head in a desperate attempt to get you closer, and you whimpered, allowing Cas to take the opportunity to gently slip his tongue in your mouth. You tilted your head to the side in response, deepening the kiss even further until it turned into a full on heated make out session. 

Your lips moved effortlessly against each other, tongues tangling and exploring as the grip you both had on one another tightened greatly. The sweet, gentle touches of earlier were gone, now having turned into tight grips and rough touches that left your skin burning hot for more. 

Suddenly, he moved his hands back to your hips and slowly started walking you backwards. You pulled away from him and turned around to see where you were going, and realized he was pushing you into the darkest corner of the bar, hidden away from everyone else. You bit your lip in anticipation, and suddenly, you were slammed against the wall as he began attacking your neck with kisses, sucks, and bites. 

“Cas,” you whimpered out, grabbing onto his biceps so you wouldn’t fall over. 

“God, Y/N, you make me so—“ Cas started in between kisses, but he never finished his sentence, only continuing his merciless assault on your neck. He suddenly slipped his hand further and further down your back until he gripped your ass hard, pushing your throbbing pussy against his hardening cock, making you both groan at the sensation.

“Wait, Cas, hang on,” you panted out, trying to get him to pull away. 

He did so immediately and looked at you with a very nervous expression on his face. “What’s wrong? Did I do something, did I—“ he started rambling, but you quickly cut him off.

“No no no, babe you’re doing everything right, I just…not here,” you tried to explain. Having sex in a bar full of people wasn’t exactly something on your bucket list. 

Understanding crossed his face, and he immediately grabbed your hand and walked the two of you out of the bar—while simultaneously trying to hide his obvious erection—and towards his motorcycle. 

“Let’s go, baby,” he said, quickly handing you your helmet as he strapped his own on. He was clearly determined to get to a motel as quick as possible, which made you giggle. You didn’t exactly want to take your sweet time either.

You hopped on behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist as he cranked the bike, and the two of you were off. 

About halfway there, you were starting to get really impatient. You also didn’t want him to change his mind. You couldn’t actually come up with any reasons as to why he suddenly wouldn’t want to fuck your brains out after his display in the bar, but you wanted to be sure. So you decided to start teasing him. Obviously, relentlessly teasing a man who’s driving a motorcycle isn’t exactly the smartest idea, so you decided to torture him with simple, light touches. 

You began sliding your hand down his stomach and towards his thigh, which made him jump a little, but otherwise, he pretended he didn’t notice and kept driving. So you kept going. You squeezed his thigh a bit and slid your hand a bit higher, right next to his still-throbbing cock. 

“What are you doing?” Cas suddenly shouted over the whirling wind passing by the two of you, turning around only for a split second. 

You leaned in and lowly spoke in his ear. “I just wanna make sure you’ll still be in the mood when we get there.”

“Trust me, I’ll still be in the mood.”

Keeping his dominant hand on one of the handlebars so he could still steer properly, he placed his other hand on top of yours and dragged it slowly over his hard cock, rubbing him up and down. Once you knew what he wanted you to do, he let go of your hand and put it back on the other handlebar. You continued to rub him with the heel of your hand, going torturously slow on purpose. You would not let him finish before you got the fun part. You suddenly felt a part of his pants become wet, and looking over his shoulder, you saw precum leaking through his boxers and his pants. You started squirming in your seat. You wanted him inside you so bad.

Finally, the two of you arrived at a motel, and you internally groaned as he parked the bike. You did not want to wait for him to check you both in and get a room. Fortunately for you, he apparently felt the same way.

As soon as he parked, he took his helmet off and turned around to look at you. “Don’t move,” he commanded. He got off the bike and put his helmet on the handle, then turned around, straddling the bike once more. 

Only this time, he was facing you. 

“I don’t know about you,” he started as he began taking your helmet off of you. “But I can’t wait any longer, and if you’re ok with it, I’d really like to fuck you right here and now on this motorcycle.”

You felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through your chest, excitement suddenly running through your veins. You had only fantasized about fucking Cas on his motorcycle for the past two years. And he was about to fulfill that fantasy. You suddenly looked around you at the dark parking lot, the only illumination coming from the moon and a lamppost across the lot. 

There was no one around. 

You were definitely about to fuck Cas on the back of his motorcycle. 

A swell of warmth filled your core as you turned back and looked at him, seeing that desire and lust had taken over his normally bright eyes.

“Holy shit, yes,” you breathed out, and he smirked.

“Take off your shorts, baby girl, but you can leave your panties on,” he whispered.

You wasted no time in doing what he said, immediately jumping up and shimmying your shorts down and putting them on the very back of the seat. The cool night air hit your core through the thin covering of your panties, and you suddenly became very aware of just how uncomfortably wet you were. 

As you got back on the bike, you saw Cas pull his pants down to the middle of his thighs and pull his thick, pulsing cock out of his boxers. You bit your lip as you watched him stroke himself a few times, staring at your red lacy panties. 

He suddenly scooted forward and lifted you by your hips, gently placing you onto his lap. His cock was now resting against your stomach, making him grunt, and you made a small noise of approval. 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined this, Y/N,” he groaned as he grabbed your hips, moving your clothed pussy over his cock as you closed your eyes and moaned at the feeling. 

“Me—me too, Cas. Please, I need you now,” you begged as you moved your panties to the side for him.

He nodded his head as he lifted you up and slowly impaled you onto his throbbing cock, making you both cry out. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he filled you completely, burying your face in his shoulder as you both got used to the feeling. After you both adjusted, he slowly began moving you up and down on him, picking up a slow, steady pace. You picked up his rhythm and began moving your hips on your own, his hands still on your waist to guide you. Soon after you had begun the glacial pace, you became desperate for more, and you immediately began moving faster, making Cas grunt in approval at your sudden change of pace. He began lifting his hips up to meet yours, using his hands on your waist to slam you back down onto his cock, making you both groan loudly. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer to the precipice of release, and you kept your eyes trained on his as you practically bounced in his lap, biting your lip from the building pleasure inside you. 

Cas flung his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure after seeing you bounce up and down on his cock, the sight almost making him come right then and there. But he refused to come before you did. He immediately brought his thumb down and rubbed your sensitive clit in slow circles, quickly making the warmth inside you explode with intensity. Your back arched as your body flung itself into Cas’ arms, trembling and crying out Cas’ name as you clenched around him. He groaned long and low; your release immediately bringing him tumbling over the edge. He wrapped his arms around you as he buried his face in your chest and cried out your name, holding you as close to him as possible while he trembled.

The two of you said nothing as you came down from your highs, still holding each other closely as your breathing returned to normal. 

“Holy shit,” Cas chuckled, finally lifting his head up. “That.. was way better than I imagined.”

You smirked as you looked at him. “I completely agree.”

Cas leaned in and gave you one more sweet kiss before carefully pulling out of you. “Come on,” he said gently, pulling up his pants and getting off the bike. He handed you your shorts and helped you off the seat. “Let’s go get ourselves a room, baby girl.”

Once you got your clothes back on properly, you interlaced your fingers with his and smiled up at him, sighing happily. 

For the first time in your life, everything was perfect.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: character death. I'm sry.

Tonight was the night.

Finally, after several weeks of diligent and meticulous planning, the morning of one of the most important days of Cas’ life had arrived. He hadn’t slept at all last night; the excitement and adrenaline running through his veins had kept him from the sleep he needed. After hours of tossing and turning and cuddling up by your side, he was beginning to get terribly impatient for you to wake up. So as soon as the clock struck 7am, he was gently nudging you awake. 

“Y/N? Baaaaby, hey, wake up baby girl,” he whispered in your ear, kissing along your cheek and jaw in an attempt to slowly rouse you from your slumber.

Eventually waking up from your dreams, you wearily squinted your eyes open, the faint sunlight blinding your tired eyes. You grumbled in annoyance, not understanding why you were awake until you registered the feeling of Cas kissing your neck. 

“Cas?” you croaked out, your voice still thick with sleep. “Baby, what are you doing?”

He smiled into your neck as he wrapped his arm around your waist and brought you closer, moving his featherlight kisses along your collarbone. “Waking you up.”

You opened your eyes fully, now used to the sunlight, and rolled them. “Yeah, I got that. But why?”

“Cause I couldn’t sleep and I missed you,” Cas pouted, lifting his head up and giving you a dramatic puppy face.

You giggled and placed your hand on his cheek, watching him lean into your touch. “You’re such a knucklehead.”

Cas grinned and leaned down to capture your lips in a deep, loving kiss before pulling away and looking into your eyes. “We got that demon hunt tonight, yeah?”

You groaned. You hated demons. You weren’t really scared of them, they just made you..uneasy. A group of rogue demons had been killing people lately a few towns over, and after you and Cas found a lead from a few other hunters, the two of you decided you’d go after them. 

“Yeah. What about it?” you grumbled.

“Well I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Mel’s tonight after the hunt… you know, to uh..to celebrate what will be another victorious hunt,” Cas stuttered out, looking somewhat slightly nervous. Mel’s, the diner you and Cas fell in love at several years ago, was a place the two of you only went to on occasion.

You furrowed your brows, confused at Cas’ sudden change in behavior. “Sure, if you want to, I guess. Why?”

Cas blushed. “No reason, I just… miss their food.”

“Yeah, right,” you scoffed.

Suddenly, Cas leaned down and put his forehead against yours and took a deep breath. “I love you, Y/N.”

You closed your eyes and smiled. “I love you, Cas.”

Cas lifted his head from you and pecked your forehead. “Wanna go take a shower?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Hmm, why yes, I think I do.” 

The two of you spent the next half hour in the shower, kissing each other leisurely, like you had nothing else in the world to do. You both took your time, your lips moving easily against each other as you mapped out each other’s mouths. If there was one thing about dating Cas that you’d never get used to, it was kissing him. You’d never tire of it, never not want to have his lips on yours. If you could, you’d be kissing him all the time.

The two of you left the bathroom with pruny fingers, but neither of you cared. You got dressed in comfortable silence, and while your back was turned, Cas checked the pocket of his leather jacket to make sure his most prized possession was still in there. Feeling the object with his hand, he silently exhaled in relief and turned back to face you. 

“So,” he started, walking towards you to place his hands on your hips. “Since we’ve got a long night ahead of us, how about we spend today relaxing?” 

“Yes, yes, yes. Better yet, how about we spend it in bed?” you smirked, running your hands down his chest. 

The two of you really did spend the rest of the day in bed, watching movies and making love. It was times like these that you really felt like you and Cas were a normal couple, not a monster-hunting duo. It was true that you made a great team on hunts, but days like these reminded you that you also made a great couple.

Hours later, the sun had finally set, and it was time to go on the hunt. You, however, did  _not_  want to go, and Cas had to practically drag you out of bed. 

“Y/N, come ooonnn,” Cas groaned, pulling you down the bed by your ankles. “Why are you being like this? You’re never one to back out on a hunt.”

You sat up once you reached the end of the bed and you stared at the floor. “I know, but I just.. don’t wanna go on this one.”

“Why not?”

“I dunno. Just… doesn’t feel right for some reason,” you replied, the nervous butterflies that had fluttered in your stomach every time Cas mentioned the hunt now coming back once more.

Cas furrowed his brows, looking at you with confusion and worry. He knelt down on the floor in front of you and grabbed your hands. “Baby, we’ve hunted plenty of demons before. This’ll be no different. You know I’m right by your side the entire time. Plus, the sooner we get done with this, the sooner we can get to Mel’s,” he smiled reassuringly. 

You took a deep breath and let out a big sigh, trying to get rid of your nerves. Cas was right. You two were the great hunting duo and Cas would never let anything happen to you, nor would you let anything happen to him. Everything would be fine.

“Alright, let’s go then.”

The two of you grabbed your backpacks and headed for Cas’ motorcycle. You smiled when you saw it, the memory of you and Cas fucking each other desperately on the back of his motorcycle several weeks ago was always a great one to reminisce over. Cas straddled the bike and grabbed your helmets, turning around to hand you yours before he snapped his in place. 

“You ready?”

“Always.”

About an hour later, the two of you arrived at a large abandoned warehouse. The painted brick of the building had long been chipped off, and several windows were broken.  _Typical_. 

Getting off the bike, you looked up at the place and scoffed. “Seriously, what is it with demons and abandoned warehouses?”

Cas looked at the building and chuckled. “Beats me. Hey, you see that faint light over there?” he pointed towards the top right of the building, and sure enough, there was flickering of light.

“Yeah. Guess our lead was right,” you replied.

You and Cas set your backpacks down on the gravel, opening them up to get your demon knives and flashlights. Holding the blade in your hand, you stared at it for a few moments, trying to calm your nerves. 

“Babe,” Cas called out to you, breaking you out of your trance. 

You looked up and saw him standing above you, holding his hand out for you to take. Taking it, he pulled you up and placed his hand on your cheek. “Everything’s fine, baby girl. It’s just a couple of dumbass demons, right?” he tried to comfort you as best he could, and even though it wasn’t doing a lot of good, you pretended like you were fine. You didn’t want him to worry.

“Right. Let’s just get this over with.”

You and Cas walked into the building as quietly as you could, your flashlight up in one hand to light the way and the demon knife in the other. Taking a look around on the first floor, you both saw nothing but dust and dirt, and decided to split up and look for the stairs. Cas went left while you went right. You looked all around you but saw no sign of stairs on your end. Several seconds passed before you heard Cas whisper your name, and you turned around, facing him with your flashlight. You saw him standing next to the stairs a few yards away, pointing up to the light that was coming from the upstairs.

After you both turned off your flashlights, you quickly tiptoed over to him and braced yourself, following him up the stairs as silently as you could. You were almost to the top when Cas stepped on the last stair, making it creak loudly. You both froze immediately and a shot of adrenaline flowed through your veins. So much for calming your nerves.

“Shit!” Cas whispered.

“Heeellooooo? Who’s there?!” a man’s voice called from upstairs, taunting. 

Cas turned around to you with wide eyes and put a finger to his mouth, motioning for you to keep quiet.

You heard footsteps coming closer, and the closer you got, the more paralyzed with fear you became. But you still didn’t understand  _why_.

“I know you’re there, I can smell you. And you smell like….” the demon paused, taking a dramatic inhale of air. The footsteps got closer and closer until…

“ _Hunters._ ” 

You both looked up and there it was, staring down at you with black eyes and a deep frown on his face. He was tall with jet black hair, wearing a fancy navy blue suit. 

“Ok, I thought hunters were dumb already, but you two? Coming in here with a couple of flashlights and demon knives? That is just so…rich,” the demon chuckled. 

Cas protectively put his hand out in front of you, attempting to shield you behind him.

The demon flashed his eyes back to normal, and looked down at Cas’ action with surprise. “Wellll, look at what we have here! A couple of hunters  _in love_. What a sweet, pathetic little couple!” it laughed mockingly. 

“Fuck off,” Cas growled out. 

“Watch your tone,  _boy_. You should know who you’re dealing with. I’m Dameon, the  leader of a new group of demons that are better, faster, and stronger,” Dameon bragged, swiping some dust off of his shoulder.

“What are you talking about?” you asked, trying to sound braver than you felt.

Dameon rolled his eyes. “I’m starting an army.”

“Is that why you’re killing people here?” 

“I’m not  _killing_  them, I’m recruiting them. Ok, technically I’m killing them. But only certain ones, people I know would make loyal soldiers. Once they’re dead, I bring them back as demons,” Dameon replied.

“Why just the people in this town, then?” Cas asked suspiciously.

“I’m only  _starting_  with this town. Soon, I’ll move all over until my army’s big enough to rule over hell. I’ll be better than Lucifer himself,” Dameon bragged.

“Oh please,” Cas began. “You’re just another useless demon prick. Just like all the rest. Do you even know how many of you we’ve killed?”

Suddenly, the demon flicked his wrist and sent Cas flying down the stairs, and you screamed out for him.

“Oh, don’t think I forgot about you, little slut,” it growled, and you immediately flew down the flight of stairs with incredible force, landing on the ground with a sickening crack. 

You shrieked, a sudden hot wave of pain shooting up your spine unlike anything you had ever felt before. It was searing, so unbelievably painful, and you couldn’t move your legs. 

“Y/N!” Cas shouted from a few yards away. He hadn’t hit the ground as hard as you did, and he immediately shot up at the sound of your scream. He started running towards you until the demon held up a hand as he slowly walked down the stairs, slamming Cas into a pillar and holding him there by the neck with invisible force.

“I told you to watch your tone with me, you useless hunter. You should show me some respect,” Dameon growled out as he walked closer towards Cas, eventually coming toe to toe with him.

“Why would I show any respect to a low class, run of the mill demon like you? I’m not scared of you, bastard,” Cas choked out.

Dameon flared his nostrils, becoming furious. “That’s it. I’ve had it with you.” He quickly turned around and started walking towards you, and Cas’ eyes grew wide with fear.

“You leave her alone, you demonic bastard! You lay one finger on her, I fucking swear—“ Cas growled out.

Dameon turned around and looked at Cas, a wicked smirk appearing on his face. “You say you’re not scared of me but…I see the fear in your eyes. Oh, I like this. You don’t want me to harm your precious little whore?” He resumed his walking towards you, and Cas began shouting.

You heard him coming closer, his feet almost to your head, but you were in too much pain to care. You could only move from your waist up, so you couldn’t go anywhere. You were in serious trouble. You finally managed to open your eyes, and they landed on Dameon, standing right above you.

“Well hello there, whore. How ya feelin’?” he taunted.

“Fuck..you” you croaked out. 

Suddenly, Dameon landed an incredibly hard kick to the side of your ribs, easily cracking at least one of them. You cried out as you tried to use your arms to shield your body from any more harm.

“Stop it! You fucking bastard, leave her alone!” Cas screamed from the pillar, a crack in his voice. 

“How scared of me are you now, little hunter?” Dameon asked as he landed another harsh kick, this time hitting your stomach and knocking the breath out of you. 

“Cas!” you screamed in pain, wanting so badly for him to come over and help you when you knew he couldn’t.

“Y/N, please! STOP Dameon, stop!” Cas begged as Dameon landed kick after kick into your head, ribs, neck. 

After a while your pain began to numb, and although it was a relief, you knew it wasn’t a good sign. Your breathing got slower, harder to take any breaths in, and you could barely open your eyes or move at all. 

“Y/N?! Y/N baby, please! Wake up, Y/N!” Cas cried, unable to see if you were breathing or not. 

“I’m…h-here, Cas,” you breathed out just barely. 

“Wow, this one’s a fighter, isn’t she? Well, I think I’ll just put her out of her misery.” Dameon replied casually. He slowly leaned down, coming face to face with you as you could barely open your eyes to look at him. 

“NO! STOP, please!” Cas screamed, tears running down his face as he struggled mercilessly against Dameon’s power.

“Wish I could say I was sorry about this, little whore,” he said lowly so only you could hear, ignoring Cas’ crying and yelling. He wrapped his hands around your neck and twisted it quickly, snapping your neck and killing you instantly. 

Cas’ eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock, tears flowing from his eyes freely. “NO! Oh god, no no no!” he shouted. 

Dameon slowly stood up and wiped his hands on his pants, turning around and facing Cas. Suddenly, the force holding Cas back was free, and he fell to the ground on his knees as he continued to weep. 

“I told you to show me some respect. Now you know to fear me,” he said simply, kneeling down in front of Cas. 

Cas slowly looked up at him with tears still falling, a terrifying death glare on his face. He slowly reached around his back pocket for his demon knife, grabbing it and whipping out so quickly that Dameon never even saw it coming, stabbing him in the throat. Shock laced Dameon’s features as the orange light flickered and burned out, Dameon falling to the ground. Cas plucked the knife out of his chest and plunged it in again and again and again until he felt satisfied. He panted for a few seconds until he looked up and saw your lifeless body laying on the cold hard ground, and he started shaking as he crawled up over to you.

“B-baby?” he whimpered out, gently reaching out to brush the hair out of your face. “Y/N? Please, wake up, I’m so sorry! I didn’t..I didn’t protect you—we were supposed to..oh god, please!” he cried, cradling your body close to his chest as he sobbed. 

Several minutes passed as Cas wept over your increasingly cold body, until he finally lay you back down as gently as he could. He wiped his red, blotchy face as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he was going to surprise you with at Mel’s tonight. He opened it, staring at the beautiful dark blue gem that sat inside the sterling silver ring. He clenched his jaw as he snapped the box shut, fighting back more tears as he closed his eyes and thought of what to do. He had to do something, get you back. 

It was then that he remembered that the warehouse was right next to a crossroad. 

He knew what he had to do.

 


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas brings you back, but at what cost?

You were dead.

You were dead, and Cas sure wished he was, too. A million thoughts rushed through his head as he stormed to his motorcycle, a grief-stricken look of determination on his face.

_I should’ve never let her go on this hunt. She didn’t even want to in the first place, and look what happened after I forced her to go. I should’ve protected her, I shouldn’t have pissed off that damn demon. I’m supposed to be proposing to her right now, not trying to figure out how to get her breathing again. I failed her._

All of his guilt-ridden thoughts swarmed around his head until he felt a massive migraine coming on. Once he reached his bike, he grabbed his bag and headed for the crossroads, just a two minute walk.

Cas couldn’t stop thinking about how much he let you down. By the time he reached the crossroads, he was a total wreck again, weeping as he knelt down to bury the box in the middle of the crossroads.

 _Pull yourself together, Novak,_  he thought, wiping his face.  _You’ve got to stay focused. For Y/N._

Suddenly, Cas heard a rush of wind behind him, and he turned around, now face to face with a demon. 

“Why hello there, handsome. You’re quite a looker, aren’t you?” the demon said. She was beautiful, all dolled up, which Cas thought was odd for a crossroads demon. She had curly black hair and was wearing a skintight black dress with matching heels. “So, what can I do for you on this fine evening?” 

“I need you to bring my girlfriend back,” Cas replied, his voice unwavering and his face expressionless, although in the light, anyone would’ve been able to tell he had been crying. 

“Oh, how sad. Who’s your girlfriend?” the demon questioned, slowly starting to circle Cas. 

“Why does it matter?”

The demon stopped in her tracks, giving Cas an irritated look as she flashed her eyes black. “I need to know if this is someone worth my time, you pretentious asshole.”

Cas clenched his jaw. “Her name is Y/N Y/L/N, and I’ll fucking make it worth your time, you bitch,” he spat out. He was in no mood for games, despite heading into dangerous territory.

“No way,” the demon smiled, her eyes changing back to normal. “Dean Winchester’s whore? That’s your girlfriend? Figures she’s dead. Everyone who meets the Winchesters ends up getting screwed over.”

She almost didn’t finish her sentence before Cas was slamming her up against the nearest tree, his arm against her throat. “Don’t you  _dare_  talk about her like that.”

“Ooooh, so touchy. Did you know Dean is practically in love with her? Always has been. It’s pathetic, really,” she replied, a small smile on her face.

“Why the fuck should I care? She’s  _my_  girlfriend,” Cas growled.

“Because, you dick! This just makes the deal so, so much sweeter for me. Bringing back a Winchesters’ loved one gives the Boss something to hang over their heads. He’s going to be so pleased with me for sealing this deal.” 

“So you’ll make the deal?” Cas asked eagerly, letting up on the demon a bit.

“I’ll do it, but you only get 6 months. And when they’re up, the Boss will come for you, just for a little something extra,” the demon smirked.

“What?! What happened to 10 years? And who the hell’s your Boss?” Cas demanded, his pressure against her neck resuming.

“This is a special deal, alright? It’s not every day we bring back people the Winchesters know, especially ones that they love. And my Boss? The King of Hell, you idiot,” the demon spat, getting increasingly annoyed. 

“What little ‘extra something’ is he comin’ for, huh? I thought I already lose my soul in this deal,” Cas questioned.

“No, you won’t lose your soul, sweetie. Don’t even worry about it. Not a big deal. Ok? So we sealing this deal or what?” 

Cas sighed, fear creeping up in his belly at the thought of what he might have to give to her “Boss” in 6 months. But that wouldn’t stop him. He’d do anything to get you back. “Ok, let’s do it.”

He let go of her and she immediately brought her hand around his neck, pulling him towards her in a deep kiss. He scowled into the kiss, the feeling of sealing his fate not so pleasant. After a few seconds, she pulled away with a satisfied smirk on her face.

“Nice doing business with you, pretty boy.” And in a flash, she was gone. 

Cas stood there for a moment, contemplating what he had just done, until he suddenly heard someone shouting his name.

“Cas! Where are you?!? CAS?” you shouted from right outside the warehouse. You had woken up only moments ago on the floor of the warehouse, cold, confused and alone.

Cas’ eyes widened in realization and he was immediately sprinting back to the warehouse, getting there in record time. Once you reached his field of vision, his heart soared, tears of relief and happiness suddenly blurring his vision. 

“Y/N! Oh god, Y/N, thank God!” Cas shouted, finally reaching you as he practically slammed into you, engulfing you in the biggest hug. 

He pulled away only slightly, planting kisses all over your face until you were giggling. “Cas, what the hell is going on?!” you questioned, and instead of answering, Cas put his lips on yours in the most passionate kiss the two of you had shared in your relationship thus far. His lips moved effortlessly against yours for a few moments until you felt tears hit your cheeks, and you pulled away. 

“Baby, what—?” you questioned, wiping his tears before he interrupted you.

“I almost lost you, Y/N, I’m so sorry I didn’t protect you like I said I would,” he said, his voice cracking.

“Cas, I thought Dameon broke my neck. What is happening?” you placed your hands on his cheeks, searching his eyes for answers.

Instead, Cas closed his eyes as more tears fell, shaking his head as he refused to answer.

Your heart sunk. You must have died. And the only way he would’ve been able to bring you back is if he…

“Cas, what did you do?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” you shouted, hot tears stinging your eyes as you looked at him. 

“Y/N, I had to.. you were gone, I didn’t—“

The tears finally began to fall from your eyes, and once they started, they didn’t stop. “Why would you do this?!” you shouted, repeatedly hitting him in the chest with your fists as you cried, even though you knew it wouldn’t hurt him.

Cas grabbed your fists and pulled them away from him, instead engulfing you in another hug, holding you as you both cried.

“Cas, how long did they give you?” you sniffled, the sound muffled by his leather jacket as you buried your face in it. 

Cas let out a shuddering sigh. “6 months.”

You began to sob. 6 months? That’s all? “That’s all we have left to be together?” you cried.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby. I had to, I couldn’t… I just couldn’t,” he replied, breathing in your scent as he continued to hold you. “Please don’t be mad at me.”

You took a deep breath, trying to will your tears away as you looked at him. He looked like a wreck, and you knew you did too. “Ok, baby, I’m not mad. Let’s just… let’s go back to the motel. We’ll talk about everything tomorrow.” 

He agreed, and an hour later, the two of you groggily made your way back inside your motel room. You both quickly shed your clothes, putting on your pajamas and crawling into bed. The two of you faced each other and you placed your hand on his cheek, trying to memorize the way his stubble felt underneath your palm. As you looked at one another, you both wondered how on earth you were going to survive without each other. As Cas leaned into your touch, you scooted closer to him, gently touching your lips against his until he pressed harder, pulling you in closer by your waist. You wrapped your leg around his hip, deepening the kiss as you explored his mouth with your tongue, making him groan.

He reached around and grabbed your ass, pushing you closer to him so that your core rocked against his hardening cock, making both of you whimper. He grabbed the back of your thigh and used it as leverage to rock against you harder, and he set up a pace that quickly had your panties soaked from the friction. 

“Cas,” you panted, pulling away from his lips. “Please, need more.”

“I’ve got you, baby girl. I’ve got you.” 

He pulled away from you for just a second to pull his pants down, and you did the same, once again reconnecting with your hot skin touching his, and it felt so good. Once more, you hiked your leg around his waist, his throbbing cock now right up against your soaked core, and he thrust his hips, running his cock through your folds teasingly. 

“You ready?” he groaned, and you nodded vehemently.

At your consent, he entered you slowly, getting deeper inch by inch until he was fully seated inside you. You both groaned, the need to be close after everything that happened tonight was finally being met, and it was almost too much. He began a slow pace, rocking his hips into yours leisurely, just enjoying the feeling of being so near you. It was gentle, sweet, and more passionate than ever before, the emotion behind it almost making your eyes water. A few minutes later, the dam inside you broke, trembling in Cas’ arms as you cried out his name. He reached his release several strokes later, groaning out your name as he held you impossibly close. 

After several moments, the two of you caught your breaths, still holding onto one another as you stilled. 

“I love you, Y/N. I love you so much,” Cas whispered.

You closed your eyes. “I love you, Cas.”

Suddenly, Cas shot up, startling you as you sat up with him. “What?!” you questioned.

“I.. I almost forgot,” Cas started as he quickly got out of bed, reaching for something in the pocket of his leather jacket. 

Hiding the object behind his back, he made his way back to you, climbing into bed and sitting criss-cross as he faced you. 

“Y/N, I wanted to do this at Mel’s tonight, but…,” Cas started, shaking his head as he nervously cleared his throat. “I know that we’ve just started dating, but I have loved you since I met you, even though I was an idiot and kept it from you for two years. The past two years have undoubtedly been the best of my life, and even though being a hunter is not the ideal life, if it means I get to spend it with you, I wouldn’t trade it for the world. I am so in love with you and I can’t do life without you. Y/N, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” He gulped, looking up at you with puppy eyes as he opened the box, revealing a beautiful blue gem in the middle of a simple sterling silver ring.

You nodded your head vehemently, your hands flying up to your mouth in shock as happy tears blurred your vision. “Yes! Of course I will, oh my gosh, Cas!” you cried, a huge smile on your face that mirrored his.

His grin was so wide it nearly split his face in two as he took the ring out of the box and carefully slipped it onto your ring finger. You tackled him down onto the bed and hugged him, the both of you laughing with joy. 

“I love you so much, Cas,” you said as you lay on top of him, his arms wrapping around you, keeping you to his chest.

“I love you too, baby girl.” Cas sighed happily, his eyes fluttering closed from exhaustion.

You lifted your head from his chest as you looked at the beautiful ring sitting on your finger, and you sighed.

You were going to make the next 6 months the best of Cas’ life even if it killed you.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas discuss the deal he made, and you decide to call in some reinforcement. Also, Cas is an adorable jealous baby.

Several days had gone by and Cas still refused to talk to you about the deal he had made to bring you back.

Every time you tried to ask him about it, he shut you out, saying either “I don’t want to talk about it” or “it doesn’t matter”. But you were sick of it. Because it  _did_  matter. He didn’t have a lot of time, and if you were going to figure out how to fix it, he’d have to talk to you about it sooner or later. 

It was true that you planned on making the next 6 months the best of Cas’ life. But you also planned to save him, to try and ensure that the next 6 months wouldn’t be his last. You just wanted to make the coming months special…just in case. But you never thought past that; the very thought of actually losing him in half a year’s time too much to bare. So you really needed to work out a plan.

“Cas, please talk to me,” you started for the 5th time that day. You walked over and sat next to him on the motel bed, grabbing his hand. “I can’t help you unless you tell me what kind of deal you made with that demon. What did she get in return for getting me back? Obviously it’s more than your soul, or you would’ve told me by now.”

Cas sighed, playing with your hand and refusing to look at you. “I don’t know what he’s going to take from me. That’s the honest truth, Y/N.”

You furrowed your brows. “Who’s ‘he’? The demon?” 

“The demon’s uh..boss.” Cas refused to go on, and you sighed in frustration.

“Ok so, who’s their boss?”

Cas went silent once more, continuing to play with your hands as he looked down.

“Cas, please,” you said quietly.

Cas took a big breath in. “The King of Hell, apparently.

Your heart suddenly started racing in fear. The King of Hell? 

"What?” you gasped out. “What would the King of Hell want to do with you?”

“I don’t think it has to do with me as much as it has to do with the Winchesters,” Cas sighed.

You froze. “The Winchesters? What the hell does this have to do with them?”

“Well, more specifically, Dean.” Cas’ jaw clenched as he said Dean’s name, jealousy running through his veins at the thought of what you and Dean had done the night he almost ruined his chance with you. He had forgiven you long ago obviously, but it still hurt to think about.

“What about Dean?!” you questioned, frustrated and completely confused as to why Dean Winchester would be involved in a deal with Cas and the King of Hell.

“Dean…loves you, apparently, and always has. And the demon said that bringing back someone that a Winchester loved was really good for her because it would give her boss something to hang over the Winchesters’ heads. I’m guessing Sam and Dean have had a few run ins with the King of Hell. Which is..weird,” Cas explained, his brows furrowing in thought.

You knew that Dean had feelings for you, but love? Did Dean Winchester even do love? You were shocked to say the least, and flattered, but nothing and no one would ever change your mind about Cas.

“Well then I know what our next move is,” you replied.

Cas looked up at you, waiting for your response. “What?”

“We call the Winchesters,” you explained. “Get their help. Clearly they know a few things about the King of Hell that we don’t, and we can use this to our advantage. Maybe find out what exactly it is that he’s going to take from you in 6 months, that way we might be able to stop it.”

Cas looked unsure, and maybe even a little nervous at your plan. “I don’t know, Y/N… I’m not exactly comfortable going to the man who’s in love with my fianceé to help us out.” Cas’ words held no anger or spite, just insecurity and nervousness. You realized that he was scared he was going to lose you to Dean. 

“Cas, baby,” you started, placing a hand on his cheek and lifting his head up to face you. “I don’t love Dean. I never did and I never will. One thing you will never have to worry about is losing me to someone else. You’re the love of my life, Cas. My future husband,” Cas smiled at that. “I want you to know that and get it through that thick skull of yours,” you teased, giving him a small smile, which he returned.

“I feel the same way, baby girl,” Cas replied, leaning up and giving you a short, sweet kiss. 

“So does that mean you’ll let me call them? I really do think they’re our best chance at saving you, Cas,” you said, pulling away. 

Cas sighed and reluctantly agreed, still not looking too happy about it.

You smiled gratefully at him, thanking him as you reached over to the nightstand to grab your phone. You dialed Dean’s number and put it on speaker so Cas could hear, letting the phone ring a few times before Dean finally picked up.

“Y/N?” Dean answered.

“Yeah, it’s me. Listen, um, I hate to bother you if you’re busy with apocalypse stuff again, but Cas and I could really use your help,” you started.

Cas suddenly rolled over on top of you and buried his face in your chest, making you giggle aloud. He looked up at you with a big smile on his face and you gave him a playful scolding look, putting your finger to your lips to tell him to be quiet. 

“Yeah, we’re not dealing with any apocalypse stuff at the moment,” Dean chuckled through the phone. “What’s goin’ on?” 

Before you could answer, Cas lifted your shirt up to sit right below your breasts. He started lightly running his hand up and down your side, making you shiver.

“So um…I died the other night,” you started, but Dean interrupted.

“WHAT?” he shouted, making you and Cas jump as you held the phone a little further from your ears. 

“Uh, yeah, demon encounter didn’t go so well. But we were right next to a crossroads, so….” you trailed off, not knowing how you should continue. 

Cas began peppering light kisses along your stomach, tickling you as you ran your free hand through his hair.

“Cas made a deal for you,” Dean finished for you.

“Yeah, he did,” you replied. 

Cas’ hands moved lower, slowly pulling your shorts and panties down as he kissed down your stomach, making your core ache and tighten with excitement. You bit your lip in anticipation; was he really going to do this while you were on the phone with Dean?

Of course he was.

You heard Dean pause and sigh. “How long did he get?”

“Six months.” 

Cas’ mouth finally hovered over your now-aching core, his hot breath over your clit making you even more soaked. He finally licked a broad stripe up your folds, and you closed your eyes as your mouth opened in a silent gasp at the pleasure.

“Shit, that’s barely any time at all. What can we do to help?” Dean asked.

“Well- _hhnngg_ -the demon told Cas that y-you….knew me, and that made the deal even sweeter because bringing me back would– _mmm_ –it would give the King of Hell something to hang over your heads,” you tried to explain the best you could, but damn Cas and his talented tongue on your pussy were driving you crazy; you could barely speak without letting a sigh or soft moan slip.

“Damn it, Crowley!” you heard Dean shout. “Sam, GET OVER HERE!”

You lost your focus on Cas’ tongue for a moment at Dean’s words. Crowley?

“Sorry, Y/N. We do…know the King of Hell. We might be able to help. Did the demon say anything else?” Dean asked. You suddenly heard a muffled “What, Dean??” come from Sam in the background.

“Um, I don’t thINK SO!” you squealed out, Cas’ lips sucking on your clit startling you and driving you right towards your peak; you were hovering over the edge, if Cas just kept going a little longer–

“Uhhh Y/N? You ok?” Dean asked, sounding concerned.

“Oh,  _fuck!_  Y-yeah, I’m good! I just– _oooh_ –um, gave myself a paper cut!” you rushed out. 

Suddenly, Cas inserted a finger and curled it in a “come hither” motion as he rubbed harsh circles around your clit, and you were sent over the edge into an orgasm so good, so intense that it had you seeing stars. 

“OH FFFFUCK!” you shouted into the phone, throwing your head back in ecstasy as you road Cas’ fingers through your orgasm.

“Y/N?! What the hell is going on?!” Dean questioned, sounding frantic.

You took a few moments to catch your breath, panting as Cas looked at you with an incredibly smug expression on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him, mouthing the words “you’re in trouble”, to which he grinned at.

“Yeah, wow, a double paper cut! Has that ever happened to you? Cause they’re the worst! Sorry for the scare!” you lied, Cas silently chuckling at how horrible of a liar you were. 

“Huh…jeeze, well be careful. Anyway, about Cas and the King of Hell. The douchebag’s name is Crowley, and we’d be happy to help you out with him. You’re more than welcome to stay at the bunker while we figure this mess out,” Dean offered.

You raised your eyebrows, surprised at Dean’s kindness, at least towards Cas. “Wow, that would be so helpful. We’ll be over there tomorrow. Thank you so much, Dean, I’ll never forget this.”

“Of course, Y/N. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow,” Dean replied, his voice suddenly dropping an octave lower.

“YEAH ME TOO, DEAN, BYE!” Cas suddenly shouted into the phone, reaching over and taking it from you to hang up the call.

“CAS, what the hell?!” you raised your voice. 

“What?! I was not about to listen to him try to have phone sex with my girl,” Cas shrugged, looking anywhere but at your face.

You broke out into a smile at Cas’ absurd jealousy. “Yeah, cause Dean was totally about to try to have phone sex with me. 'I look forward to seeing you tomorrow’ is one sentence that’ll get me wet in no time,” you teased, a wide grin on your face. 

Cas smiled sheepishly. “Ha ha, funny.”

“You’re such a jealous baby, you know that?” you said, kissing his cheek.

“I know, I know.”

“It’s ok though, because I think it’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. Plus, if talking to Dean results in you giving me incredible orgasms like just now, I’m totally ok with it,” you said, straddling his hips and moving yourself lower so that Cas’ bulge was right in front of your face. “Speaking of incredible orgasms, I’d really like to return the favor.”

Cas looked down at you with lust blown eyes and weaved his fingers through your hair. 

“Go for it.”


	9. Part 9

You and Cas dragged each of your small suitcases to the front door of the bunker, taking a moment to look at each other before knocking.

“Remember, babe, best behavior,” you warned, knowing how jealous Cas could get because of Dean.

Cas rolled his eyes. “I know, I know. I’ll keep it under control.”

You grabbed his hand and interlocked your fingers with his before you knocked on the door with your other hand, waiting a few moments before Dean answered the door.

Dean’s face immediately lit up as his eyes landed on you, and Cas’ grip on your hand tightened.

“Y/N! And…Cas, hey, guys,” Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, his happy gaze dimming somewhat as he looked at your interlocked hands. 

“Hey,” you said, letting go of Cas’ hand for a split second to give Dean a quick hug. “Thank you so much for letting us stay here, and for helping us save Cas. Honestly, it means so much. To both of us,” you looked back at Cas, who looked just as uncomfortable as he probably felt. 

Cas cleared his throat, awkwardly lifting his hand to give Dean a quick handshake. “Yeah, thanks, really,” Cas tried to sound polite for your sake.

“No prob, uh, so come on in, guys,” Dean moved out of the way so you and Cas could come through. 

“Oh, Y/N lemme grab your suitcase for you,” Dean offered, suddenly reaching for your bag, but Cas’ hand stopped it. 

“That’s alright, I’ve got it,” he said, trying not to sound irritated as he tried to take your bag from you. 

You rolled your eyes at the two of them and yanked your bag away from both of them. “No, I’VE got it, but thank you both.” 

They both backed off, putting their hands up in surrender, and you inwardly scoffed. This was gonna be one long macho competition between the two of them, you could already tell. 

You, Cas and Dean finally reached the bottom of the stairs when Sam entered the room. 

“Sam! Hey!” you ran over and pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey, Y/N! Glad to see you again so soon, just wish it was under different circumstances,” he said, pulling away from you.

“Me too, but thank you so much for agreeing to help,” you replied, smiling and placing a hand on his arm as a thanks.

You turned around and walked back over to Cas, who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room next to Dean. He immediately wrapped his arm around your waist, kissing you on the top of your head. 

“So, where will we be staying?” you broke the awkward silence, and Dean jumped into action, suddenly remembering what he was supposed to do next. You could tell he wasn’t exactly acquainted with having many guests over. 

“Oh, yeah. Ok so, follow me,” he said, starting to walk down the hall passed the War Room. You and Cas followed behind, rolling your suitcases behind you. 

After a minute of walking, Dean finally stopped in front of Room 30. 

“Alright so, Y/N, here’s your room, and then Cas,” Dean turned around and pointed at the room right across from Room 30, “This one’s your room.”

You tried to stifle a smile as you furrowed your brows. “Uh, Dean? No offense, but I kinda wanna stay in the same room as my fiancé.”

Dean’s jaw slightly dropped, his eyes falling to your left hand, and yep. There it was. A beautiful shiny ring sitting on your finger.

He cleared his throat, trying to recover from the shock. “Oh, I didn’t-I didn’t know the two of you were uh…yeah. Sorry. Don’t know why I…yeah. So, this is your room…both of you. So you guys just get settled and come find us in the War Room when you’re ready,” he awkwardly stammered, immediately retreating down the hall as quickly as he could. 

You sighed. You couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Cas, on the other hand, had a victorious smirk on his face. 

“I can’t believe he was gonna try to put us in different rooms,” Cas laughed, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, that was…I don’t even know. Come on, let’s get unpacked,” you replied. 

The two of you spent the next 20 minutes unpacking and organizing your belongings. Once you finally finished, you flopped onto the bed and got comfortable. Cas grinned at you and climbed on top, hovering over you as he thumbed at your cheek. 

“Wanna take a quick shower with me?” he asked quietly.

You turned your head and kissed his thumb. “Mmmm, as great as that sounds, I don’t wanna be in here too long and give Sam and Dean the wrong idea,” you replied.

Cas pouted, giving you his best puppy eyes. “Pleeeaaaase?”

You grinned and rolled your eyes at his childish behavior. “Later, I promise.”

“Fine,” Cas pouted, leaning down and kissing your nose before making his way into the bathroom and closing the door.

You got up from the bed and left the room, wandering down the halls until you found Dean in the War Room. 

“Where’s Sam?” you asked, startling Dean out of his reading.

“Oh, he’s in the library doing some research,” Dean replied. “C’mere, sit down.”

You obliged, walking over and sitting down at the table across from him. “What’s he researching?”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face before turning the page of the book he was reading. “Demon deals. We do know a lot about them.. us having made a few ourselves, but we wanna cover all our bases just to be sure.”

Your eyes widened. “You guys made demon deals? Like, as in plural?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Dean chuckled, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why? And what happened, how’d you get out of it?”

“Well, I didn’t get out of my deal…exactly. Sammy died and I… I dunno, I just couldn’t do it without him. So I made a deal. But I only got a year,” Dean began.

“So what happened?” you asked, scooting closer as you got more intrigued. 

“Sam and I tried everything to get out of it. But we just couldn’t figure out how. So… I died.”

“You WHAT?” your voice slightly raised from shock. Why had he never told you this?!

“Yeah, the hellhounds got me. I went to hell for several months, but I was pulled out,” Dean replied, looking down at the table.

“How?”

“An Angel, but he died a while back.”

“Wow, Angels are real?!” you asked, getting excited. Maybe getting Cas out of this deal wouldn’t be so hard, if Angels were around.

Dean grimaced. “Yeah, but Y/N, they’re not exactly what you’d picture. They’re dicks. Trust me, no Angel is going to be helping us in this situation.”

Your face dropped, and you slumped back in your chair. “Well, that’s disappointing to say the least. Who  _can_  help us, then?”

Dean suddenly cleared his throat and stood up, placing himself in the chair next to you. “Look, Y/N, we can talk about that when Cas and Sam are here. But right now, I really need to talk to you about something else.”

Your brows furrowed in confusion. What was he getting at? “Ok… what do you need to talk to me about?”

Dean took a deep breath before he spoke. “Me ’n you.”

“Um, I’m sorry? What about us?”

“Y/N, I know I told you I had feelings for you the last time we spoke, but.. I lied,” Dean sighed. 

“You lied?”

“Yeah, because I don’t just have feelings for you. I…” Dean gulped, closing his eyes as he gathered his nerves. He suddenly placed his hand over yours and looked into your eyes. “I love you, Y/N.”

Your jaw suddenly dropped.  _Shit_. You were about to reply, but a very angry Cas suddenly stormed into the room.

“What the fuck is this?” he practically growled. 

You ripped your hand away from Dean and stood up with wide, terrified eyes. He was  _so_  getting the wrong idea. You were definitely not falling for what Dean was selling, and you were about to reject him, but of course Cas had to waltz in at the worst moment.

“Cas, wait, you didn’t hear everything—“ you started, but Cas interrupted. 

“No, baby girl, I heard everything Dean was saying to you,” he seethed, his eyes narrowing at Dean. 

Dean stood up, his arms up in defense. “Look, man, I’m sorry… I’ve loved her a long time and if I didn’t say something, I knew I’d regret it,” he tried to explain.

Cas’ jaw clenched, his hands in fists. “Oh, you’re gonna regret it anyway.” Cas suddenly marched right up to Dean and punched him straight in the jaw, nearly knocking Dean over.

“GUYS! Cas, please! Stop!” you shouted, running over to Cas and pulling him back in case he tried to hit Dean again. 

 _“Stay. Away. From my girl._ ” he said lowly as glared at Dean. Suddenly, Cas turned around, grabbing your hand and taking you down the hall to your room.

“Cas, wait, we need to talk about this!” you said as you both reached your room, but as soon as you both walked in and shut the door, he slammed you up against it. His hands went up against it, pinning you between him and the door. 

“I want you to know that I trust you. And I’m not mad at you. But I’m still fucking pissed off at what just happened, and I’m going to make sure you remember who you belong to, is that ok?” Cas spoke quietly in your ear, nosing up your jawline. 

You shivered and bit your lip, his words hitting your core and making your panties dampen. “Please, Cas,” you whimpered.

Immediately he took his hands off of the door and grabbed your head, pulling you towards him and slamming his lips against yours. The kiss was filled with heat and passion as you submitted to him right away, opening your mouth and letting him explore. He wrapped one hand possessively around your neck as the other drifted lower, grabbing your ass and pulling your hips up against his hardening cock, making you both groan with pleasure. 

He moved his lips down your jawline until he made his way to your neck, deciding to stay there and put as many marks on you as possible, making sure that Dean would be able to see them in the morning. 

“What’s it gonna take for him to get it?” he growled in between bites and licks. “I guess I’ll just have to mark you up and make you scream my name so loud he’ll never forget who you belong to.” 

“Fuck, Cas, please take me,” you cried out, your core already on fire from his words.

He lifted his head from your neck and roughly picked you up, your legs immediately wrapping around his waist as he walked over and practically threw you onto the bed. 

“Are you mine, baby girl?” he asked, standing over you as he began to undress, ripping his shirt off and unbuttoning his jeans.

You lifted your head up, staring at him as he stripped. “Cas, you know I’m yours. Forever.”

The lust-filled and clouded look in his eyes dissipated for a moment as he leaned over you and kissed you sweetly. “And I’m yours, forever.”

You grinned at him as he got up once more and pushed his jeans down his legs, boxers in tow. You decided to speed up the process by lifting up and taking your shirt and shorts off, quickly undoing your bra and sliding your panties down your legs. Needless to say, the lustful look in his eyes was immediately back, and he practically pounced on you. 

“Mine,” he growled, his hand snaking down your stomach until he found your throbbing, soaked pussy, immediately thrusting a finger inside. 

Your back arched as you closed your eyes, your mouth making the perfect “o”. 

“Fuck, baby girl, you’re already soaking. You could take me perfectly right now, couldn’t you?” he cooed.

Cas had you so incredibly turned on that at this point, any more foreplay would just be wasting time. “Yes, Cas, please take me now!” you begged. 

“On your hands and knees, baby,” he commanded.

You bit your lip in anticipation. Surprisingly enough, he had yet to take you from behind, and you were more than excited for him to finally do so.

You did as he requested, getting on your hands and knees as you faced away from him. 

His hands began rubbing your skin, going all the way up your back until he reached your ass, giving you a light smack that made your core clench. His hard cock began rubbing through your soaked folds, making your head fall forwards, the pleasure making you unable to hold it up.

“How bad do you want it?” Cas demanded, his voice dropping so low you could’ve come just from listening to it alone.

“Cas, I want it so bad. I want you all the time, any way you’ll have me, please fuck me,” you begged, hoping it was enough to make him fuck you so hard you couldn’t see straight.

He reached around you to slowly rub light circles around your clit, trying to tease you even more. “Tell me one more time who you belong to, baby girl.”

“You, Cas! I’ve always belonged to you, and I always will!” you cried out, desperate for his cock to finally be inside you.

You barely finished speaking before Cas slammed into you so hard you almost fell forward, and you practically screamed from the sudden pleasure. He gave you maybe two seconds before he began a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of you like a madman. You slammed your hips back against him, desperate to take him as deep as possible, and he let out the sexiest, most guttural groan you had ever heard from him. 

“Fuck, Cas!” you cried out, the heat within you beginning to build at a steady rate.

“F-fuck, that’s it, baby girl,” Cas panted out, his pace never faltering as he continued to fuck into you fast and steady. 

He reached around once more and started rubbing your clit harshly, and you finally fell forward, the pleasure almost all-consuming.

A minute later, the building heat inside you exploded, and you cried his name out so loud you knew for  _sure_  both the brothers heard it. 

“Fuck, yes!” Cas groaned, your walls clenching around him so tight he couldn’t handle it. He was immediately pushed over the edge in one of the best orgasms of his life, coating your walls with his seed. 

Once your climaxes dissipated, he pulled out of you, and you both collapsed onto the bed side by side. 

“Holy fuck, Cas, I should make you jealous more often,” you joked, still panting as you tried to catch your breath.

Cas narrowed his eyes at you in response, and you laughed. “I’m just kidding, baby, I promise.”

“Honestly, I know I’m a jealous dick, but I just.. I don’t know, I’ve never been so in love in my life. And after I fucking pined over you for two years, the thought of losing you after I  _finally_  got you…” Cas trailed off.

You scooted closer to him, climbing on top of him and laying your head on his chest. “I know. But you know you won’t lose me. Me, on the other hand? How do you think I feel? I might really lose you in 5 months, now. I can’t live without you, Cas, I don’t know what I’d do if—” you started, your voice cracking as tears stung at your eyes, but Cas interrupted.

“Shhh, sweetheart, it’s ok,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around you as he lightly rubbed your back. “I’m not going to leave you, we will figure this out. The Winchesters will help us, right?”

“Yeah, if you don’t kill Dean first,” you joked, and Cas rolled his eyes as he let out a light laugh. 

“That’s true. I hope he heard you, though. If that bastard thinks he’s gonna take my fianceé from me, he’s got another thing coming.”

You rolled your eyes and placed a light kiss on his soft lips. “Alright, Mr. Macho. I definitely think he got the picture tonight.”

Cas smiled in victory. “Good. Let’s go to bed, we’ve got a lot of talking to do with Sam and Dean tomorrow.”

You agreed, and you both closed your eyes as you tried to drift off to sleep.

As you floated between sleep and consciousness, a sudden thought jerked you awake once more. 

Not only did Cas punch Dean in the face, but the two of you just had incredibly loud sex in someone else’s home just to spite them.

What if the Winchesters didn’t want to help you anymore?

 


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You soon learn that summoning Crowley becomes your only option for saving Cas. Will it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends! How are you guys liking the series so far?? PLS LEMME KNOW. I hope y'all are enjoying it as much as I am!

The next morning, you woke up feeling warm with Cas’ arms around you, and you couldn’t help but smirk as images from last night flashed through your mind.

Cas slamming you up against the wall.

Cas fucking you from behind.

Cas making you cry his name out so loud that everyone within a mile would hear and—

Shit.

Realization suddenly hit you like a train: Sam and Dean definitely heard you and Cas last night, and that was so not ok. Not only did your loud, possessive sex occur right after Cas punched Dean in the face, but it also occurred in someone else’s home—those someones being the two people who had a shot at helping save the love of your life. Your stomach continued to sink lower and lower as more anxious thoughts flooded your mind. How were you possibly going to explain yourselves to Sam and Dean?

You were shaken out of your thoughts when Cas groaned next to you, snuggling in closer to you as he tried to stay asleep. You smiled down at him, running your hands through his hair to lull him back to sleep, even if it were only for a few minutes. Watching him slip back into unconsciousness, you couldn’t help but stare at your engagement ring, thinking about what the next few months would bring for the two of you. Were you going to get a chance to get married? Where would you even get married, and who would conduct the ceremony? If these next 5 months truly were the last you would ever have with him, you had to marry him. Even if you were only married for a short time, it didn’t matter. You wanted to give him all of you, and you wanted all of him. For as long as you could have him.

Cas suddenly groaned once more, squirming a bit as he squinted his eyes open, immediately making eye contact with you. You smiled softly at him; the sight of his post-sex hair and the sleepy expression on his face was the cutest thing you’d ever seen.

“Good morning my love,” you said softly, continuing to weave your fingers through his soft locks.

“Mmm, good morning,” he grumbled, burying his face in your breasts and making you laugh. “Can I just say that last night was incredible?” he added, his voice muffled by your skin.

Your stomach sank and lit up at the same time. No doubt, it was fucking amazing, but it meant a very unpleasant conversation with Sam and Dean when you both got up. “It really was, but baby, we have a problem.”

Cas furrowed his brows and lifted his head, staring at you in confusion.

You sighed, continuing. “We were so loud, Cas.”

“I know.” Cas grinned devilishly and normally you would’ve laughed, but this was a bit of a serious situation.

“Cas, we just had loud sex in the home of two people who are trying to save your life. Not to mention, you also punched the shit out of Dean last night, and then we go and do what we did. I’m just worried that they’re gonna kick us out or something,” you said, fidgeting with your hands. “We need to go apologize to them. And you specifically need to talk things out with Dean. We are never going to get anywhere with all the dumb tension between you two.”

“Shit, when you put it like that…” Cas thought for a moment and nodded his head. “Ok. You’re right. Let’s go,” he inhaled, flipping the covers off of you both and getting up to go to the bathroom. You followed, joining him as you both brushed your teeth. You were about to rinse when Cas tapped you on the shoulder, and as soon as you looked, he booped your nose with his toothbrush.

“Caaasss!” you said, shoving his shoulder as you laughed and wiped your nose. “Gross!”

Cas laughed and rinsed his mouth, leaning down and kissing your nose after he finished. “You’re so cute.”

You narrowed your eyes at him playfully as you rinsed your mouth, and as soon as you were finished, he swooped you in for a deep kiss. “I love you,” he said softly, his deep blue eyes piercing into yours.

“I love you.”

The two of you finally left your room walking hand in hand, your other arm holding onto his for good measure as you sought out some extra comfort. You were nervous and completely embarrassed. How were you even going to look them in the eye?

You walked into the kitchen and found Sam and Dean sitting at the table with their coffee. You looked over at Dean and saw a blue and purple ring around his eye. Shit. They didn’t notice you and Cas walk in, so you nervously cleared your throat, effectively getting their attention.

“Morning guys,” you said, giving an awkward smile.

Dean shifted awkwardly in his seat and Sam gave a polite nod, giving away how uncomfortable he felt as well.

“So um, we should probably talk. All four of us,” you said as you walked over to sit down at the table, pulling Cas down to sit next to you. Cas kept his hand on your thigh, letting you know that he was with you no matter what happened.

“What about?” Sam replied.

You sighed, knowing they would probably try to act like nothing happened last night. “Sam, you don’t have to try to be polite and courteous. Cas and I sure weren’t last night,” you started, looking at Sam and Dean to gauge their reactions.

Sam awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and Dean just sat there, staring at the table with crossed arms.

“Look, we are both so sorry for what we did last night. Coming into someone else’s home and doing…what we did… especially when you guys are trying to help us? It was totally inappropriate,” you finished.

Sam looked like he was about to say something, but Cas beat him to it. “I’m especially sorry. Really, everything that happened last night was my fault, I get that,” Cas started. You smiled as you looked down and gave his knee a squeeze, silently thanking him for apologizing as well.

“But Dean,” Cas suddenly continued, waiting for Dean to look up at him before he continued.

You looked up at Cas too, worried he might try to start something again.

“You have got to stop hitting on my girl. She’s my fianceé and I love her, not to mention there’s a good chance these next few months might be my last with her. Please, Dean.” He finished, speaking calmly. Although you were glad he finally said something, your heart clenched at his mention that you might not have a lot of time left with him. It was a sickening realization.

Your eyes flicked over to Dean, waiting for him to say something. He gave Cas a half nod and continued looking at the table before speaking. “Ok, I understand. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” Cas replied, and you nudged him with your shoulder, urging him to go on. “…And I’m sorry I hit you.” You could tell Cas wasn’t really sorry about that one, but at least he said it.

“It’s fine, man. I get it. I was a dick. We’re past it.”

“So,” you spoke up, trying to avoid awkward silence and get to the point. “Is there any chance you guys still wanna help us save Cas?” You looked up at both of the brothers through your lashes, anxiously awaiting their response.

Sam just furrowed his brows, leaning on his elbows on the table. “Y/N, we were never not going to help you. You’re our friend. And we already forgave you,” Sam said, giving you a reassuring smile.

You exhaled in relief, taking Cas’ hand underneath the table as he interlocked his fingers with yours. “Thank you both so much. I was so worried you guys wouldn’t wanna help us anymore; honestly, this means so much.”

“To both of us,” Cas finished, and you turned to him and smiled as he took your hand he was holding and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it.

“That’s what we’re here for,” Sam said, smiling gently at the affection between you and Cas. “Speaking of helping Cas, Dean and I have done our research before doing anything else and we basically found nothing. So we’ve essentially got one shot at saving him.”

The hand holding Cas’ clenched onto him even tighter, nerves coursing through your veins at the thought of only having one shot to save the man you loved. “Which is?”

“We summon Crowley here.”

“I’m sorry, WHAT?” you busted out, your eyes nearly bulging out of your head. “Did you just say that you wanted to summon the King of Hell to your bunker?”

“We know him, Y/N. We’ve done it lots of times,” Dean piped up.

“What, are you guys buddies or something? I don’t understand!” you half-shouted, your confusion and nerves making your head fuzzy.

“Y/N, it’s ok, calm down. He’s not as scary as you think. Sometimes he’s like.. a giant evil teddy bear, if that makes sense,” Sam tried to soothe you. “He’s actually helped us out multiple times, so there’s a good chance that we can get him to call the deal off for you, Cas.”

Your head shot over to Cas, trying to see what he was thinking about all of this. He swallowed thickly as he thought for a moment, and then began nodding his head.

“Ok,” he said simply.

Your eyebrows furrowed at him. “Ok? You’re ‘ok’ with summoning the fucking King of Hell? The very demon that holds your deal and is the reason we’re in this mess?”

“Y/N, I’m the reason we’re in this mess. And if summoning the King of Hell is what we have to do to fix it, then let’s do it. It’s not like we have any other options, babe,” he said softly, his thumb rubbing your knuckle in an attempt to comfort you.

You stared at him with a helpless look in your eyes, tears beginning to sting at them. “I’m scared,” you whimpered out.

“Me too, baby. But we’ll get through it together, right?” he whispered.

You nodded your head weakly, turning back to Sam and Dean as you sighed, blinking the tears away. “Ok, let’s do it.”

~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, you, Cas and the Winchesters were standing around a small painted sigil and a giant devil’s trap in their dungeon.

“I still can’t believe you guys have a dungeon,” Cas said, shaking his head in awe as he looked around.

Dean chuckled as he lit several candles around the sigil, nodding his head. “Yeah, I know. We were shocked too, but it’s really come in handy.”

You nodded thoughtfully as you looked to Sam, wincing as you watched him cut his arm and let the deep red drip into the bowl. He looked up at you and Cas warily as he bandaged his arm. “Ok, we’re all set. You two ready?”

You and Cas turned towards each other, looking for any signs of doubt in each other’s eyes. There were none, but the two of you were incredibly nervous. Never mind that you were about to meet the King of Hell himself; this was essentially your one shot at saving him. What if it failed?

You gave each other a short nod of confirmation and you took a deep breath, wrapping your arm around Cas’ elbow. “Yeah, I think so.”

“Ok, let’s get this started,” Dean said, standing up and wiping his hands.

Sam began saying the incantation, and you began looking around the room frantically for Crowley, your nails digging into Cas’ arm. Cas kissed your forehead to comfort you even though you could feel he was shaking, which just made you feel worse. Sam suddenly finished and bam—there he was, standing in the middle of the devil’s trap. The King of Hell.

“Hello boys,” he spoke smoothly. He had an accent, and you couldn’t stop yourself from speaking up.

“Are you serious? The King of Hell is British?” you blurted out. Your hand immediately flew to your mouth as Cas’ grip on you tightened, realizing you had just brought unwanted attention towards yourself and him.

“Scottish, actually. And who might you be?” Crowley asked, although he didn’t seem terribly interested.

“That’s not important, Crowley. We need to talk,” Dean spoke sternly.

Crowley stood there for a moment, looking between you, Dean and Cas with an intrigued look on his face. After a few seconds, realization dawned on him, and he smirked. “Ah, I see. Y/N, the object of Dean Winchester’s desires. You’re a lucky girl, Y/N. Not many people Dean seems to care about besides his Moose,” he started. “So that must mean you’re Cas,” Crowley turned to him, totally amused by the entire situation.

“So you know why you’re here then?” Sam spoke up.

“Of course I do, Gigantor. You want me to break my agreement with lover boy, here, right?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean replied flatly.

“No can do, boys. Sorry love,” he suddenly spoke to you. “I just can’t, wish I could, but I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?” Dean sounded more and more irritated by the minute.

“Won’t.”

“Why not!” Dean growled.

“Because, Squirrel. I am the reason that Y/N is still alive. And now I want something in return,” Crowley replied. Did he just call Dean ‘Squirrel’? you thought.

“We don’t owe you anything, Crowley,” Sam spoke through his teeth. The longer you watched the scene before you unfold, the more you could tell that the dynamic between the Winchesters and the King of Hell was definitely an interesting and complicated one.

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong. The only reason Y/N is still breathing is because of me. Therefore, I want something. You. Owe. Me,” Crowley replied slowly.

“What the hell do we owe you?”

“You can’t kill me.”   
“You’ve gotta be fucking KIDDING me,” Dean growled, his hands thrown up in the air as he began pacing in frustration. “No—no we’re not doing that! The deal is OFF, Crowley!”

“Then Y/N dies,” he stated simply.

Cas’ arms suddenly wrapped tightly around you protectively and held you closer to him, and your heart suddenly stopped in fear. “What?” you squeaked out.

“Dean, do something. I’m not letting her die again, I can’t, I—“ Cas started, his arms trembling around you.

“I won’t, Cas. I won’t,” Dean said, turning back to face Crowley. “What the hell do you want with Cas anyway? You did this to get to me, didn’t you?” Dean shouted.

“Calm down, Squirrel. No. I didn’t. I did this for my own protection….Plus, a little bonus when Cas’ time is up,” Crowley added, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully with a knowing look on his face.

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean continued shouting. Sam walked over to him and put his hand on his chest, trying to get him to calm down, but it wasn’t working.

“Don’t worry about it.”

You felt anger and protectiveness continue to rise inside you until it finally burst. You immediately threw Cas’ arms off of you, marching right up to Crowley and shoving off the arms of the boys as they tried to hold you back. “Listen here, you dick. You’re going to call this deal off, let me and my fiancé live, or I will kill you myself. Right here and right now,” you yelled in his face.

“If I die, you die, darling. The choice is yours,” he smiled cheekily.

“What are you going to take from him?! The demon already said he wasn’t going to lose his soul, so what is it?!” you shouted, your face red with anger.

Crowley rolled his eyes and huffed. “His loyalty. His freewill, in a way, but mostly just his loyalty.”

“What the fuck does that mean?!”

“It means exactly what I said. His. Loyalty.”

“UGH!” you shouted, right about to launch onto him and beat the shit out of him before Cas grabbed you, pulling you away from him and holding you close.

“That’s enough, Y/N! Stop it,” he spoke softly to you, even though complete and utter fear was written all over his face.

“Well boys, Y/N and Cas, it’s been fun. But I do believe I’m being summoned elsewhere,” Crowley started, dusting off his coat. “Oh, and Cas? I look forward to seeing you in 5 months. Ta.”

And just like that, he was gone.

Dean shouted a few choice words as he kicked the bowl of summoning ingredients across the room, Sam running his hand through his hair in stress.

Meanwhile, you fell to your knees as you sobbed, Cas kneeling down and holding you.

You were gonna lose him.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIME FOR A WEDDING. Cas also learns that his relationship with Y/N is even more significant than he thought.

You and Cas didn’t sleep at all after Crowley left. Instead, you held each other as tight as you possibly could, knowing that soon, you’d have to let go. Needless to say, you wept in his arms off and on all night. You knew he was trying to be strong for you, but every so often a stray tear from his watery eyes would land on your cheek, making your heart ache even more. The things Crowley said, the fact that the only chance you had to save the man you loved had slipped out of your fingers, it was too much. How were you supposed to comfort him?

Knowing that you and Cas had a little less than 5 months left together, you made the decision to get married as soon as possible. The moment the two of you got up the next morning, you talked to Sam and Dean about it. 

“Um, morning guys,” you spoke quietly as you and Cas walked into the kitchen, your arm wrapped around his. 

“Morning,” Sam greeted politely. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes, and you knew he felt guilty for not being able to call the deal off. It was the Winchester way, after all; taking on the weight of the world and feeling guilty for things that aren’t their fault.

“Hey,” Dean greeted from behind the counter, flipping a piece of greasy bacon in a pan. “I’m makin’ breakfast.”

You smiled gratefully, sitting down at the table with Cas across from Sam. “Thanks, Dean. So guys, after last night…Cas and I decided that we really want to get married like, as soon as possible. Like in the next few days, if that can even be done,” you explained, your eyes darting between the brothers.

Sam nodded with an understanding expression, and Dean’s jaw slightly clenched, but he nodded as well. 

“Of course,” Sam replied.

“But we, uh, we don’t have any clue where to start. Who would conduct the ceremony? And where? What would I even where? It’s not like we have any money, we can’t afford a nice venue or dress or anything like that. Hunters don’t typically  _do_  weddings,” you ranted, running your fingers through your hair in stress.

Dean stood there thinking for a moment before realization crossed his features. “Hunters don’t do weddings, but  _former_  hunters do.”

—————————————————

As it turns out, Sam and Dean actually knew of a woman named Pamela who helped them out from time to time. She wasn’t  _exactly_  a hunter; she was a psychic who left the world of the supernatural behind her after she went blind from coming into contact with an Angel’s true form. Now, she’s a wedding planner and officiant. Needless to say, when Sam and Dean called her for help that very same morning, she was absolutely thrilled and came over right away, along with her assistant, Charlie.

“Winchesters!” she greeted as she came through the bunker door, a wide smile on her face as the two boys gave her hugs. “So good to see you boys again! Well, figuratively, that is,” she laughed, her hands gesturing to her fake eyes.

Sam and Dean laughed along, and you smiled. They looked genuinely happy to see her. 

“So, boys, where are these two star-crossed lovers at?” she asked.

“Oh! Pamela, this is Cas and Y/N,” Sam introduced, leading Pamela over so she could touch you both.

She approached the two of you with purpose, her gentle hand first finding Cas’ face. Her eyebrows raised a bit when she made contact, a smile then forming on her face. “My, my, my, Y/N. Quite the looker you’ve got here,” she laughed, her fingers gently tracing the outlines of Cas’ features. Cas smiled nervously, and you laughed. 

“Damn right,” you smiled at Cas as he blushed. 

She continued to feel around Cas’ face for another moment when a gasp suddenly left her lips, her expression turning worried and shocked. 

“What is it?” you asked, furrowing your brows. “Did you just see his future or something?” 

“Well I…no, that couldn’t be right. Sometimes I can be wrong, perhaps this is just… no, I don’t believe that,” she started speaking quietly, almost to herself.

“Pamela, what did you see?!” you demanded, worry pumping through your veins.

“Cas,” she spoke lowly, turning her focus back to Cas. “You don’t…happen to know who Crowley is, do you?”

Terror flashed through Cas’ eyes, and you’d had enough. You didn’t wanna talk about it; you knew what she was going to say and you didn’t want Cas to hear it. Today was supposed to be happy, about planning your wedding.

“Alright, that’s enough. Um, Pamela, didn’t you say you had an assistant coming?” you changed the subject quickly. 

Pamela seemed reluctant towards the change of subject, but went along with it after a moment. “Yeah, Charlie. She was unpacking the car, she should be here any second.”

As soon as Pamela finished speaking, a red headed girl who you assumed was Charlie came busting through the door, dresses and bags and suitcases falling out of her arms.

“I’m here!” she yelled, sounding out of breath. 

The boys ran up the stairs to help her, taking some items out of her arms. 

“Thanks, boys,” she smiled gratefully, wiping the sweat from her brow. 

Charlie, Sam and Dean set everything down on the map table, turning to Pamela to hear what was next.

“Alright so,” Pamela clapped her hands together, turning to you and Cas. “You two said you wanted to get married as soon as possible, right? Well how does today sound, right here in this bunker?”

Surprise crossed everyone’s features. Cas’ eyes lit up, turning towards you with an excited smile as he took your hand. 

“Y/N?” he asked, wanting your approval.

You grinned wide, interlocking your fingers with his.

“Let’s do it.”

——————————————

Four hours later, you were wearing a beautiful white gown with your hair curled into soft waves, your makeup done to give you a natural, soft glow. Charlie had done it all and even helped you into your dress, and you were incredibly thankful.

“Almost there,” Charlie spoke with her eyes locked on the top of your head in determination, fixing one stubborn strand of hair. “Aaaaand….done!” she stepped back with a smile, observing her work. “Wow, Y/N. You look beautiful,” she complimented. “Come see yourself!”

Walking over to the floor length mirror she was pointing at, you gasped as you saw yourself. You looked…amazing. Your dress was beautiful, your hair looked great and your makeup was damn near perfect. A wide smile graced your face, your hands clenching in excitement.

“Wow, I can’t believe it,” you laughed. “Charlie, thank you so much!” you turned around, wrapping Charlie in a tight hug.

“Of course!” she laughed. “Ok, can’t breathe,” she wheezed out after a moment, making you laugh as you pulled away.

Suddenly, Pamela burst through the door, walkie-talkie in hand. “Ok, ladies, the decorations are all set up, the groom and groomsmen are ready and in their places!” she said excitedly, a big grin on her face. “Y/N, you ready to get hitched?”

Your heart started pounding, adrenaline pumping wildly through your veins. This was it. You were finally going to marry the love of your life. You were nervous as hell, but it was a good nervous, a very good nervous. You couldn’t wait to see Cas, and you couldn’t wait for Cas to see you. 

You nodded your head, grinning. “Yeah, let’s do this.”

Charlie held the train of your dress as you walked out into the hallway, making your way to the garage as Pamela handed you a beautiful bouquet of roses and gave you instructions while you walked.

“Ok so, we’re going through the garage to get outside, then we walk around to front of the bunker, that way you can make your grand entrance walking down those spiral stairs,” she explained.

“Wait, but what if I fall down the stairs?!” you asked, frantic. Your dress was a bit long, and with heels, you didn’t trust yourself with walking properly.

Pamela chuckled, shaking her head. “Don’t worry about it, sweetheart. Dean’s walking you down the aisle, he’ll make sure you don’t fall. And Charlie will be behind you the whole time to hold the train.”

You gulped. Dean was walking you down the aisle. How awkward. You couldn’t help but wonder if it was his choice or not, and you really hoped Cas wouldn’t get upset…You quickly shook your head; today was the happiest day of your life, you wouldn’t let any petty thoughts get to you. Today was the day you finally got to marry the man of your dreams.

You, Pamela and Charlie quickly shuffled around the bunker outside until you made it to the front, Dean standing in front of the front door to the bunker wearing a black tuxedo and a bowtie. He turned around when he heard you all coming, and his jaw dropped when he saw you.

“Whoa,” he mumbled as you approached him. “You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” he swallowed thickly.

You gave him a smile, interlocking arms with him. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Alright, I’m going in,” Pamela spoke, walking past you and Dean to get to the door. “As soon as you hear the music, that’s your cue to come in. And Dean,” she started, turning towards him and waiting until she knew she had his attention. “Don’t you dare let her fall.”

Dean’s eyes widened, and he shook his head vigorously. “I won’t.”

“Great!” Pamela smiled, opening the door before she turned around. “Good luck, Y/N.”

Closing the door behind her, you took a deep breath, preparing yourself and calming the butterflies in your stomach. 

“You nervous?” Dean looked down at you with a questioning look.

“Yeah, a good nervous though,” you explained as you stared at the door in front of you, a small smile forming on your face. “I’ve been waiting for this for two years.”

“Hey,” he said, gently nudging your shoulder to get you to look at him. “I’m happy for you, Y/N. Both of you. I really am, I want you to know that.”

“Oh Dean,” you sighed, pulling him in for a quick hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

Suddenly, loud music came from behind the door, nervous butterflies exploding in your stomach once more at your cue. 

“Let’s get you down that aisle,” Dean said determinedly, taking a step forward with you on his arm. 

Charlie quickly ran ahead of you, opening the door for you and Dean. Once you both got through the door, she frantically ran back behind you, picking up your train. Stepping inside, you realized that the piano music was a recording being played on a boom box, and it made you internally giggle. 

Taking several steps forward, you and Dean reached the railing, and finally, your eyes landed on Cas.

_Holy._

_Fucking._

_Shit._

Your breath was immediately taken away, a thousand thoughts running through your mind as you locked eyes with the man you were moments away from marrying. He was the most beautiful man you’d ever seen. His hair was neatly combed, his tux fitting him  _just_  right, his dark blue bowtie making his eyes pop even more. A face-splitting grin immediately appeared on your face as you took him in, your eyes beginning to water from the sheer happiness you felt down to your very core. 

As soon as Cas caught sight of you, he audibly gasped, staring at you with wide eyes. You were, without a doubt, the most stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. You looked beautiful, ethereal even, and the fact that you loved him as much as he loved you immediately brought tears to his eyes. Sam, who had been standing behind Cas as his best man, took a step forward and clapped him on the back.

“She’s beautiful, man,” he whispered.

Cas could only nod in response, unable to take his eyes off of you as you gracefully walked down the staircase. He didn’t even notice Dean walking you down the aisle. Honestly, he had completely forgotten that there was anyone else in the room at all. The only other person in the entire world that he saw was you, and that was all that mattered.

Several moments later, you finally reached Pamela and Cas, and you reluctantly tore your eyes from Cas’ to turn to Dean.

“Thanks Dean,” you whispered, kissing him on the cheek. He gave you a small smile and a nod, taking his place behind Sam.

You handed your bouquet to Charlie and took your place in front of Cas, immediately locking eyes with him and seeing a tear streaming down his face. You laughed as your own eyes watered, reaching forward and wiping the tear from him. He smiled and sniffed, his hand covering your own as he rested his forehead on yours. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered.

“I love  _you_  so much,” you replied.

Pamela then began to speak, the ceremony finally beginning. You and Cas held onto each others’ hands, your eyes never straying from one another’s. Honestly, you had no idea what Pamela was even saying for several minutes until she announced that it was time for the vows.

“Cas, you go first,” she instructed.

Cas looked up at Pamela, finally coming to and clearing his throat, looking back at you once more. 

“Y/N… Before I met you, I was completely alone. Cranky, cynical, mad at the world. And then the night I met you, I fell in love for the very first time,” Cas started, his voice shaky. “I was scared, terrified because I just felt  _so_   _much_. I was a coward and I didn’t wanna mess up what we had. I know that I messed up the night you told me you felt the same. I also know that I’m the luckiest man in the world because you gave me another chance, and I thank God every damn day for that. 

“I know that our time together has been short and that we don’t have much left, but I don’t regret a single second. Every moment that I’ve spent with you has been the best of my life. I want you to know, Y/N, I don’t regret making that deal. I would do it a thousand times over for you, because truth be told, being in love with you has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” he spoke, his voice cracking as a few tears escaped his eyes.

“Cas,” you whispered, your voice failing you as tears flowed freely down your cheeks. Cas immediately wiped them away, planting a long kiss to your forehead.

“Y/N, your vows,” Pamela spoke quietly.

You took a deep breath, trying to will your tears away. “Cas, I’ve never felt this way for anyone in my entire life, and I want you to know that I will never feel this way for anyone else for as long as I live. You have always been it for me, even when you didn’t know it, and you always will be. In the beginning of our relationship, I kept thinking that nothing in my life had ever felt so right. We fit together perfectly, like we were always destined to be together. And as it turns out, I found out I was right,” you started, biting your lip as more tears stung your eyes.

Cas looked at you expectantly, waiting for you to go on.

“Cas, the night I died… I went to heaven,” you said quietly. Cas’ mouth opened in surprise, his expression turning worried, and the boys looked shocked. “It was only for a short while, and I didn’t even remember my time there until very recently. But my heaven… it was filled with you. Reliving all of the good times we had together. I was shocked, confused because you weren’t dead. Why were you everywhere in my heaven? But a moment after I got there, an Angel appeared to me, saying he was there to welcome me. He then explained to me that only soulmates share heavens. He told me what I always knew. We’re soulmates, Cas,” you laughed, the sound filled with joy as you wiped your tears.

“Oh my god,” Cas whispered, immediately engulfing you in a hug. Pamela, Charlie and the Winchesters all clapped happily, just as shocked and excited as Cas was. Cas pulled away from you after a moment, resting his forehead on yours as his thumb rubbed at your cheek. “You’re my soulmate, baby girl,” he smiled, your blissful expression matching his as you nodded against his forehead.

“The rings?” Pamela asked.

“Oh!” Sam piped up, digging around in his pocket for the box. 

Pamela took the box from Sam, opening it up to reveal two beautiful silver bands with the word “Always” carved on the insides. She pulled one out, handing it to Cas. “Alright, Cas, repeat after me. ‘With this ring, I thee wed.’”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” he repeated, slowly slipping the ring onto your finger.

Handing you the other ring, Pamela instructed you to do the same.

“With this ring, I thee wed,” you spoke, slipping the ring onto his finger. 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Pamela started, looking joyful. “You may now kiss your bride!”

Cas’ hands rested on your cheeks as he immediately pulled you in for the sweetest, most passionate kiss the two of you had shared in your time together. You wrapped your arms around his neck as everyone cheered for you, not wanting the kiss to end. 

Pamela laughed after a moment, swatting at the two of you. “Alright, alright, down boy! Save it for the bedroom!” she teased.

You and Cas reluctantly pulled away from each other, looking at one another with dopey grins on your faces. Cas suddenly scooped you up in his arms, making you squeal as he took the both of you down the hallway, walking to your shared bedroom.

“CONGRATULATIONS!” you heard everyone shout after you, and you waved goodbye from over Cas’ shoulder with a wide grin on your face.

Cas only set you down once the two of you had made it to your bed, the door already shut and locked. He climbed on top, hovering over you as he looked at you with the most blissful expression you had ever seen. You reached your hand up and placed it on his cheek, your heart warming as you watched him lean into your touch. Your heart had never felt so warm in your entire life. You were  _complete_.

“We’re married,” Cas suddenly said quietly, his eyes closed and a silly grin on his face.

You giggled, your thumb rubbing at his cheek. “We’re married.”

Cas opened his eyes, leaning down and capturing your lips in the softest of kisses. “My wife,” he whispered, planting a kiss on your nose. “My  _soulmate_ ,” he said, peppering both of your cheeks with kisses. 

“Mmmm, my husband,” you smiled, running a hand through his hair. “My very  _sexy_  husband,” you grinned wryly. 

Cas gave you a smirk before leaning in for another short kiss, his hand starting to travel up your dress. “So, does being my soulmate mean we’ll be together forever? In heaven?”

You nodded in response, watching his face for any reaction. 

“Looks like you’re stuck with me forever, I’m so sorry,” he joked, laughing when you playfully shoved him. 

“I’m not sorry at all,” you said seriously.

Cas stopped laughing, watching you intensely as you saw his pupils suddenly dilate with lust. Both of his hands ran slowly up your thighs, causing heat to rise in your core. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled, diving in to kiss you. 

The two of you made love practically the rest of the night, switching back and forth between hard and fast, and sweet and slow. Each time consisted of possessively calling each other “husband” and “wife”, which you would absolutely never get tired of. By the time you two had worn each other out it was 4am, and you collapsed on his chest, immediately falling asleep. Cas looked down at you with a small smile, running his hands in circles across your back. 

He didn’t know what the coming months would bring for the two of you, but he did know one thing: he would accept any horrific fate that Crowley had planned for him, so long as you, his wife, were safe.

 


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas spend his remaining months trying to be a normal, happy and domestic married couple.

**February: 4 Months Left**

Although you and Cas had just gotten married, the honeymoon phase didn’t last very long. The two of you had been arguing incessantly, in fact. The day after your wedding you had felt a wave of determination; you just got married. You just got to marry your soulmate, and you weren’t going to idly stand by and watch him die. And if burying your nose in hundreds of books and articles is what it took to find a way to save him, you were going to do it.

Unfortunately, Cas wasn’t having it. 

“Y/N please. Stop it. You’ve been at it for days and I miss you,” Cas begged as he came up behind you in the map room, wrapping his arms around your neck and kissing your cheek.

“Cas, how many times are we going to go over this?” you sighed, frustrated. “I’m done arguing with you about this, ok? I’m not gonna stop until I find a way to save you! Sam already agreed he’d help me, too. He’s in his room doing research on his laptop.”

“Y/N, you brought Sam into this? When everyone here knows good and well there’s nothing anyone can do to save me?” Cas pulled away from you, instead moving to sit in the chair beside you. “Y/N please. You haven’t eaten or slept in days. We haven’t even made love since the night we got married.”

“I don’t care. The only thing that matters is saving you,” you grumbled, running your fingers through your hair as you stared at the words on the page. “I’m done arguing about this.”

“Y/N,” Cas spoke quietly, taking your hands. “Please, look at me.”

You did as he asked, biting your lip as you looked up at his melancholy expression. 

“There is nothing anyone can do to stop this,” he said quietly. “I don’t want to spend the next 4 months of my life arguing with you and watching you ware away while you try to save me. I want to spend the last months of my life doing anything and everything I can with you. I don’t want you to save me, Y/N. It’s a waste of time. I just want you to be with me.”

And just like that, you felt your eyes stinging with unshed tears. “Ok,” your voice cracked as you nodded your head sadly, accepting defeat. If that’s really what he wanted, you couldn’t argue with him any longer. You didn’t have a lot of time left together and you didn’t want to spend it arguing, either. It would only make things worse in the end.

**March: 3 Months Left**

“Happy birthday, baby girl,” Cas whispered in your ear, running his soft hands lightly up and down your back.

You grumbled, coming out of your deep slumber as you peeked open your eyes and saw Cas staring at you with wide eyes and a small smile.  _Oh yeah, today was your birthday._

“Mmm, thank you,” you replied groggily, lazily throwing your arms around his neck and placing your forehead against his. 

“I have two presents for you,” Cas kissed your forehead before sliding out of bed naked.

“Oh really?” you quirked a brow at him and smirked. “This view right here is already a pretty nice gift, I’m just sayin’.”

Cas turned to you and grinned. “I’ll be right back.”

Several moments passed before you heard Cas’ footsteps coming closer, along with what sounded like him humming the “Happy Birthday” song. You sat up in bed grinning as he walked in holding a small cupcake with a single lit candle in it, singing you “Happy Birthday”.

“Cas,” you giggled, taking the cupcake from him as he sat down next to you. “Your singing is awful.”

“I know,” he laughed. “Here, baby, make a wish.”

You stared into the small, bright flame of the candle before you closed your eyes and wished. You wished with everything in you that Cas would stay with you.  _Please, please let him stay._  You then blew out the candle and opened your eyes, grinning confusedly at the wicked smirk on his face.

“What?”

“Wanna know what your second present is?” he asked, beginning to climb on top of you.

“Getting to eat my cupcake?” you teased.

Cas shook his head and kept the grin on his face as he took the cupcake out of your hand and placed it on the nightstand next to you. “You’re not leaving this bed at all today, baby girl. I’m gonna have my way with you all. Damn. Day. I thought we’d both get a little something out of it. Would you enjoy that?” he asked lowly, leaning down and nuzzling his nose with yours as he slid his hand into the waistband of your panties. 

“Yes,” you breathed out.

And he was right, you didn’t leave the bed a single time that day. 

It was hands down the best birthday ever.

**April: 2 Months Left**

“Wanna dance?”

You looked up from your book with raised eyebrows to see Cas standing next to the bed in only his boxers, his wet hair sticking up in all directions from his shower, looking at you with wide, hopeful eyes.

“Dance?” you furrowed your brow, a smile forming on your face as you closed your book. 

“Yeah,” Cas grinned, taking a step towards you. “I can put on some Michael Bublé cause I know how much you love him. And we can slow dance.”

You grinned widely, nodding your head and taking the hand Cas held out for you. 

Cas walked backwards to the middle of the room as he kept his eyes on you, like you were the only thing in the world. He tore his eyes away from you for only a moment, just to turn on one of your favorite Michael Bublé songs, Have I Told You Lately That I Love you. You blushed furiously, grinning as you wrapped your arms around him and began to sway slowly to the music. 

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Can I tell you once again, somehow?_

Cas leaned in and placed his forehead against yours as the two of you swayed together, both unable to keep your eyes off of each other. Cas kept you as close as possible, terrified you’d slip away if he loosened his grip.

_Have I told with all my heart and soul how I adore you?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now._

Cas smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his head upwards to capture your lips in a heartbreakingly sweet kiss. 

 _Have I told you lately, when I’m sleeping,_  
Every dream I dream is you, somehow?  
Have I told you why the nights are long when you’re not with me?  
Well, darling, I’m telling you now.

The song quickly began to pick up its tempo, Cas suddenly dipping you and making you laugh. You and Cas began to move to the rhythm, giggling as he spun you into his arms and twirled you around. 

 _My heart would break in two if I should lose you_  
It’s no good without you, anyhow.  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Well, my darling, I’m telling you now.

**May: 1 Month Left**

You and Cas decided last month to start a garden in the hills above the bunker. It had been spring and the weather was finally nice, so Cas had decided to ask you if you wanted to make a garden with him. He said he wanted to cook homegrown fruits and vegetables with you, and you couldn’t say no. This month, everything was finally grown, and you couldn’t wait to harvest everything with him.

“Cas, come look over here!” you shouted, grinning with pride at all the fruits and vegetables that had grown in your garden.

Cas ran over with his gardening gloves and tools in hand, his eyebrows raising in surprise at how well everything had grown. “Whoa, they look perfect,” he commented. “Ok, I’m really excited about the potatoes though.”

You looked up at him and laughed. “Wanna make dinner with these tonight?”

“Heck yes,” he grinned.

The two of you spent the rest of the day cutting, mincing, and chopping up all your fruits and vegetables in preparation for dinner. You and Cas decided you’d make a soup, and you were completely ecstatic about it. You and Cas no doubt made a mess in the process, broth and shreds of food all over the counter and the floor, but you were having a blast. 

“Ok, time to taste!” you exclaimed, blowing on the contents in the spoon before tasting it.

“Well?” Cas stared in anticipation. 

You pondered for a moment, biting your lip. “Hmmmm… I think it needs more spice, babe.”

“You need more spice,” Cas scoffed, laughing when you gave him a “really?” look. He grabbed a pinch of your favorite spice and put it in the pot, stirring it up. “Ok, try now,” he said, lifting the spoon up for you.

You leaned in and sipped from the spoon in his hand, licking your lips. “Mmmm, it’s perfect!”

Cas quickly put the spoon down and took you in his arms, coming nose to nose with you. “You’re perfect.”

“Ugh, you two are so damn domestic it’s disgusting,” Dean remarked, walking into the kitchen. 

You laughed as Cas blushed and pulled away. “Any particular reason you’re spying on us, Dean?” you teased. 

“Nope, just wondering when dinner’s gonna be ready. I’m starved.” 

“Good, cause it’s ready now!”

That night, you and Cas went to bed with full stomachs and happy hearts, completely blocking out all the bad that was to come next month.

**One Week Left**

“God, I love you so much,” Cas groaned, his fingers interlocked with yours as he slowly pumped in and out of you.

“I love you, Cas,” you panted, lifting your hips up to meet his thrusts. “So much.”

Cas peppered kisses on every single inch of your skin he could reach, his thrusts keeping a slow and steady pace. Neither of you were chasing your releases, instead just trying to enjoy every second of being so intimate and close. Savoring every moment the two of you would be able to make love. You wrapped your legs around his waist in an attempt to get him as close as possible, subconsciously squeezing around him and making him whimper. 

“Y/N,” he breathed out, his pace slightly faltering as he got closer and closer to his climax. 

“Cas baby, let go for me,” you whimpered, the heat inside your lower belly close to exploding. “Let go for me.”

Cas obeyed, shuddering above you as he cried out your name and let go inside you. “Y/N! Oh god,” he whimpered, still thrusting into you. He pulled one of his hands out of yours to reach down and rub your clit, encouraging you to meet your release. “Come on baby.”

“Cas!” you cried out, arching your back as you finally felt your release, the ecstasy wildly pumping through your veins.

Cas collapsed on top of you, his weight a welcome comfort. You wrapped your arms around him after he pulled out and continued to lay on you, your hands rubbing his back. 

“Y/N,” he whispered. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, Cas.”

**One Day Left**

Tonight was it. The very last night you’d ever have with your husband. You had basically been crying off and on the entire day, you and Cas spending the day laying in bed and holding each other. Cas had been strong ever since the two of you found out there was nothing anyone could do for him; never crying, never acting scared. But you knew better. You knew he was terrified and it made you feel even worse. 

“Cas,” your voice cracked, wiping your tears.

“Yeah, baby?” he whispered, his arms wrapped tightly around you. 

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” you reluctantly pulled yourself away, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind you. 

As soon as the door shut, Cas finally broke down into quiet sobs. He had been so strong for the past 5 months, trying to save you the pain. He didn’t want you to know how terrified he was, how utterly heartbroken he was that he wouldn’t be able to be with you every day. He sat up and curled himself into a ball, his sobs rocking him back and forth. He couldn’t do it anymore. This was his last night with you, and he was crumbling.

“Cas?” you said frantically, walking back into the room and jumping onto the bed, wrapping yourself around him. “Cas,” your eyes started to water again as you nuzzled his back. 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I can’t,” he whimpered, his cries shaking him. “I can’t not be with you.”

Your heart had never felt more broken in your entire life. 

“I’m not scared to die,” he looked up at you, his face red and splotchy. “I’m terrified of not being with you. I’m terrified of leaving you here alone.”

“Oh Cas.” Tears streamed down your face, but you ignored them. This time, you’d have to try and be strong for him. “I’m always gonna be with you, ok? We’re soulmates. We’re destined to be together. Always,” you said determinedly, wiping his tears from his face.

Cas nodded weakly, burying his face into your chest and wrapping his arms around you as you laid back down with him. 

“I want you to promise me something, Y/N,” Cas whispered against your skin. 

“What?”

“I don’t want you to give up on life when I’m gone,” Cas said sternly. “The main thing I’m worried about is that you’ll just… give up. You won’t live anymore. I don’t want that. I want you to be happy, Y/N. Please, promise me?”

You took a shaky inhale of breath, biting your lip. Truth be told, you were ready to give up. But you couldn’t, not if that’s what Cas didn’t want. “Ok. I promise.”

Cas let out a breath of relief, his shoulders relaxing. “Good.”

“Cas, will you promise me something, too?”

“Of course, baby girl.”

“Will you love me forever?” you whispered. God, you knew it was cheesy. But you needed it. You needed so badly to hear him promise you. 

Cas sat up and looked you straight in the eyes, his hand caressing your cheek. “I promise I will love you forever, baby girl. Always.”

He leaned in and kissed you for what felt like forever, finally settling back into your chest and trying to fall asleep. 

Tomorrow was the day, and although both of you expected the worst, neither of you could’ve expected what was really to come when you both woke up the next morning.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day finally arrives for Cas to meet his fate. Will you be able to save him, or will Crowley rip him away from you?

6:02 AM

Cas inwardly groaned as he stared at the clock, the bright red numbers indicating he was one hour closer to being ripped away from his soulmate, the life he knew, everything. 

You suddenly stirred a bit in his arms, capturing Cas’ attention once more. You had been fighting sleep practically all night, finally passing out in his embrace only mere hours ago. Cas, however, had been wide awake the entire night, his mind too busy to sleep. Instead of pointlessly tossing and turning, he decided to watch you sleep, content to hold you in his arms all night. He memorized how many freckles you had on your face, how perfectly your hair fell around you even as you slept, how soft your lips looked, the serene expression on your face as you dreamt. He memorized it all. He wouldn’t let himself forget; no matter what Crowley did to him, he would always remember you and how beautiful you looked the night before everything changed. 

The sudden sound of shuffling from down the hall startled Cas out of his thoughts, realizing that Sam and Dean were probably awake by now. Careful not to wake you, he carefully slipped out of bed, tiptoeing slowly out of the room and closing the door behind him.

“Morning guys,” Cas greeted the Winchesters uncomfortably as he walked into the kitchen, giving them a half-smile. 

Sam and Dean both looked up at Cas with uncertainty on their faces; it was clear they had no idea what to say. And what  _could_  they say? Today was the day Cas was going to die, and there was no way to comfort him or sugarcoat it. Truth be told, Cas didn’t care. He only had one thing on his mind. 

“Hey Cas,” Sam greeted, clearing his throat and standing up to make Cas some coffee. “So uh… about tonight, we’re stocked up on salt, the bunker is heavily warded so—“

“No,” Cas interrupted. “Look, can we just skip the whole ‘we’re gonna save you’ thing? We all know that I’m not gonna get out of this. So let’s stop the bullshit, alright? The only thing I want from you guys now is to promise me something.”

Sam and Dean immediately straightened up, coming around to sit across from Cas at the table, giving him their full attention.

“Anything,” Dean replied seriously.

Cas sighed, foldings his hands on the table. “I just… promise me you guys will take care of Y/N? Truth be told, I don’t give a shit about what happens to me. The only thing that matters is that Y/N is safe after I’m gone. And I know she’ll try to take off but just… please. Please take care of my girl,” he begged quietly, his eyes glassy. 

Sam’s jaw clenched slightly, frustration settling deep in his bones. He hated this. He hated that Crowley was going to rip two soulmates from each other just so he’d “have something to hang over” their heads. He already felt guilty enough. So anything he could do for Cas, anything at all, he would do it without a second thought. 

Dean’s heart sunk at Cas’ words, feeling no less guilty than Sam. Yeah, he loved you, but he didn’t care about that anymore. He wanted you to be happy and he knew that was with Cas. And now, Cas was being ripped away from you. He felt for you and Cas’ situation and hated that there was nothing he could do to stop it. Knowing firsthand what happens when a person’s time is up, he wouldn’t wish this upon his worst enemy. 

“Of course,” the Winchesters both agreed, nodding their heads. 

“We’ll do everything we can. We promise,” Dean assured. 

Cas exhaled, his shoulders sagging a bit in relief as he moved to stand. 

“Thank you both so much, seriously. It means the world to me,” he gave them a small smile before heading out of the room, making his way back to you before you woke up. 

He cracked the door to your shared bedroom open, smiling softly when he saw you still fast asleep. Tiptoeing over to you, he slipped back into bed next to you, engulfing you in his warm, strong arms. 

The sudden feeling of warmth surrounding your body roused you from your sleep, grumbling as you stretched and squinted your eyes open. 

“Good morning, baby girl,” Cas quietly mumbled, running his fingers through your hair. 

You smiled, your eyes starting to open as you sat up a bit to face your husband. “Good morning, baby.” You leaned in and kissed him sweetly, taking in his comforting scent as you placed a hand on his cheek. You pulled away to look at him, a loving gleam in your eye as you took in the sight of him. 

Cas watched you carefully for a moment, his heart dropping as he saw the exact moment that the gleam in your eye was replaced by sudden realization and fear. 

Sleep finally left your bones, and you all too soon remembered that you weren’t living the fantasy life you always dreamed for you and Cas.

Today was the day. The day Cas would be ripped away from you. 

Your hand slipped from his cheek, terror crossing your features. 

“Cas,” you whispered, your eyes wide and scared. 

Cas immediately gripped your hand tight, shaking his head. “I know, baby. I know.”

“I can’t believe I fell asleep, oh god, I just wasted several hours,” you began breathing heavily, panicking. “I’m so sorry, I can’t believe I—”

“Y/N,” Cas’ voice rang out, calm and steady as he placed his hands on your cheeks. “Shhhh. Don’t worry about that. You were exhausted, and I’m glad you got to rest.” He kissed your forehead to soothe you, your body sagging against him immediately. 

“Please don’t leave me,” you whispered, the sound muffled against his sleep shirt.

“I’m right here, baby girl. I’m right here.”

_____________________________

You and Cas spent the entirety of the day being as close to one another as possible: making love, snuggling, tangling yourselves up in the sheets as you talked about the future you and Cas would never be able to have, choosing to ignore the present for the time being.

“How many kids do you wanna have?” you asked quietly, your body nestled against Cas’ side as your fingers tangled with his. 

“Three,” Cas responded, not missing a beat.

“Ooh, you seem to have already planned that out,” you teased, looking up at him with a smile.

“Well yeah,” Cas grinned, looking back at you. “I’ve thought about having a family with you for a long time, way before we were actually together.”

You raised your eyebrows in surprise, happiness swelling in your heart. “Really?” you asked, smiling wide when he nodded. “Got any names picked out?”

“Duh,” Cas smirked. “We’re gonna have two girls and one boy, K/N, K/N, and K/N.”

“Mmmm, I love those names,” you agreed, snuggling closer to him. “They’re gonna be beautiful.”

“I bet they’ll look like you,” Cas replied quietly, staring up at the ceiling. 

“I want them to have your eyes though,” you retorted, drawing imaginary patterns on his chest. 

Cas looked down at you, a bittersweet expression on his face. “Deal.”

A quiet knock on the door brought you two out of your conversation, turning your attention toward the door. 

“Hey guys?” Sam cracked open the door, peering inside. “Sorry to interrupt, but dinner’s ready.” 

Cas’ stomach rumbled at the mention of dinner, which you smiled softly at. The two of you quickly got dressed, looking practically attached at the hip as you walked to the library. 

“Hey,” Dean greeted, bringing you, Sam and Cas a plate of burgers. “So Cas, Y/N told me how much you love burgers, so I figured it’s the perfect time for you to try my world famous cheeseburger,” he grinned, sitting down across from you and Cas.

Sam scoffed, looking at Dean. “World famous?”

“Oh just shut up and eat,” Dean retorted, which you chuckled at. 

You sat there and stared at the wood on the table in front of you as the three men scarfed their food down. You wouldn’t be able to stomach anything, not when you were mere hours from losing your husband. 

“Holy shit,” Cas remarked, finishing his first burger. “Ok, that’s the best burger I’ve ever eaten.”

“Aha!” Dean sat back in his chair victoriously, a proud smile on his face. “Take that, Sam.”

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled, continuing to eat his dinner. 

“Y/N, aren’t you gonna eat?” Cas looked over at you with concern. 

You bit your lip, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. “Uh, no, I’m not very hungry. Sorry Dean.”

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

“Y/N, please, you haven’t eaten all day,” Cas pushed, his voice laced with worry. 

“Cas, I’m fine. I just don’t really have an appetite,” you replied, keeping your eyes down. 

Sam looked at you with understanding, Dean nodding his head. 

Once everyone had finished eating, Dean looked at his watch, running a hand over his face in stress. 

“Look I hate to bring this up but… Cas, do you remember around what time you made the deal?” Dean asked reluctantly. 

Your chest tightened, anxiety coursing through your veins. Was it… was it already time?

Cas took a shaky inhale of breath, looking up at the ceiling as he thought. “Uh, about 11:30 at night.”

Sam gulped, looking at his own watch. “15 minutes.”

And just like that, the world around you suddenly felt 10 sizes too small, like there wasn’t enough oxygen left for you. 

“Y/N?” Cas called to you. “Y/N, breathe, it’s ok, it’s gonna be ok!” Cas said, taking your face in his hands. “It’s fine. I’m still here, ok?”

“B-but Cas, you-you’re going to leave me!” you cried, your breathing labored as sobs overtook you. “You’re gonna leave me.”

“Look at me,” Cas’ voice rang steady, his eyes trained on you. “I will never,  _never_  leave you, do you understand? No matter what Crowley does to me, I will always be with you. Always.”

You choked out a sob, nodding your head and whimpering as he brought you to his chest in a bone-crushing hug. “I understand.”

“We… we should probably get you to the dungeon. We can keep Crowley in the devil’s trap in case he shows up, and it might help ward off the hellhounds,” Dean explained, standing by awkwardly. 

Cas nodded in understanding, pulling away from you to wipe your tears before scooping you up in his arms and following Sam and Dean down the hall to the dungeon. 

“Alright, we’ve got 10 minutes to line this room up with salt, so Cas, you and Y/N stay here while Sam and I go grab some salt bags,” Dean explained, walking out of the room with Sam. 

“Y/N,” Cas spoke softly, kneeling onto the ground with you still in his arms, sitting down on the cold ground.

You couldn’t trust yourself to actually speak, instead looking up at him through watery eyes and waiting for him to continue. 

“I love you,” his voice began to shake, clearing his throat as his gaze stayed on you. “I love you more than anything. I don’t regret a single second with you, I don’t regret making that deal. I have…cherished every precious moment that I was blessed to have with you… my soulmate,” he choked out, a small smile forming as he said the word ‘soulmate’, despite the stray tears spilling from his eyes. “And nothing, not even the King of Hell, can take that away from me.”

“Oh Cas,” you wiped his tears, biting your lip to keep from losing control. “I feel the same way,” you sat up, sitting in his lap and facing him as you placed your forehead on his. “You will always be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Cas immediately smashed his lips to yours, his hands gripping your face tightly, terrified to let go. The two of you stayed in each other’s arms for several more minutes, neither of you saying a word as you tried to make your final moments together last. 

“Alright, we got the salt,” Dean and Sam finally barged in with several bags of rock salt, shutting and locking the door behind them. “Let’s salt this place up.”

The four of you barely had 5 minutes left as you poured salt all along the flooring of the room, finishing up by putting a ring of salt around Cas. You looked all around you, feeling so pathetically  _helpless_ , your heart practically caving in on itself as you took in the sight of a shaky Cas standing in a ring of salt. There had to be  _something_  you could do in the remaining 2 minutes, right? You at least had to try. 

Suddenly, the shiver-inducing sound of what you knew had to be hellhounds rang out from down the hall, sending anxiety and fear coursing through your veins rapidly. 

“Is… is that..?” Cas trailed off, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Yeah.. it’s— wait, you can’t see them? Haven’t you been having visions and stuff?” Dean questioned.

“No?” Cas furrowed his brow further before his head shot towards the door, the growls now right outside the dungeon.

“Oh god,” you whispered, biting your lip as you tried to keep it together. You, Sam and Dean all stood in front of Cas at once, guns ready as you faced the door. 

“The hellhounds wouldn’t be able to get through that door, you don’t think?” you heard Sam whisper quietly to Dean, who shrugged nervously in response. 

Suddenly, the metal door was being slammed into, indentions made by the hellhounds who were furiously trying to get in. Sam and Dean immediately ran over to the door, frantically trying to push against the door in an effort to keep the hellhounds off. You, on the other hand, had to do the only thing you could think of: summon Crowley. You knew he was the only one that could call the deal off. You figured it was worth a shot, and it was the only chance you had left. 

While Sam, Dean and Cas were distracted by the hellhounds, you ran to the back of the room where all the supplies to summon Crowley were still on the ground from last time. You quickly reassembled everything into a bowl, relit the candles and grabbed the knife out of your pocket, slicing your hand and bleeding into the bowl. You quickly whispered the spell, sighing in relief as Crowley suddenly appeared in the devil’s trap beside you. 

“Ah, what perfect timing,” Crowley remarked in amusement, stealing the boys’ attention away from the hellhounds. “Guess I get a front row seat to the show.”

“Crowley?” Sam turned around, his hands still pushing against the door.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Dean demanded angrily, his eyes sliding over to you and your bloody hand as he stood next to Sam, pushing at the door. “Y/N? What the hell?!”

You didn’t have time to answer, however. The hellhounds suddenly bursted down the door, knocking Sam and Dean over and effectively messing up the line of salt that had been keeping them at bay. As terrified as you were, you couldn’t lose your focus. You had to keep your focus on Crowley. 

“Crowley,” you called to him, your voice firm. “Please, call the deal off!”

“Why would I do that, love?”

The hellhounds were slowly approaching Cas. Sam and Dean scrambled up and tried to guard him, but it was difficult, given that they couldn’t see the invisible demon dogs. Cas, meanwhile stood frozen; his body paralyzed with fear, his chest heaving.

“Because….” you frantically tried to think of something. “Because I’ll let you turn me into a demon! I’ll do whatever you want, just please let him go!” 

“Tempting, but I’m afraid not,” Crowley denied. “A deal is a deal, love. And I never back out on a deal. So sit back and enjoy the show.”

Suddenly, Sam and Dean grunted in pain, causing your head to whip toward them. They were shoved out of the way by the invisible force of the hellhounds, and before you could run to Cas, he was tackled to the ground. 

“CAS!” you screamed, immediately sprinting over to him before Sam held you back. “LET GO OF ME!” you fought. Sam wouldn’t budge, however, keeping his promise to Cas to keep you safe. 

You watched in complete shock as invisible claws ripped through Cas’ chest and neck, the horrifying sound of his shriek forever echoing in your ears. He was fighting, trying to get away, but to no avail. You immediately felt the contents of your stomach begin to rise at the sight of him dying… so much blood, such loud, agonizing screams, you couldn’t take it. You were screaming, screaming incessantly for him until you knew he couldn’t hear you anymore, the light in his eyes finally gone. Sam finally let you go and you immediately fell to your knees before Cas’ lifeless body, your entire form shaking as you stared at him with wide, horrified eyes. 

“Cas?” you whimpered. Your body began to shake horribly, your breathing becoming labored as you stared at the love of your life on the cold, hard ground. 

“Sam, Sam she’s going into shock, get her out of here,” Dean commanded as he watched you. 

Sam immediately scooped you up in his arms, carrying you out the room and gently setting you down. You immediately bent over and emptied the contents of your stomach, still shaking from what you had just witnessed. 

“You son of a bitch!” Dean shouted, walking right up to the devil’s trap as he stared Crowley down. “Where is his soul? You said he gets to keep his soul, so where is it?”

“Relax, Squirrel. His soul is not in hell. I have it,” he replied calmly, rolling his eyes at Dean’s confused expression. “Let me out of this and I’d be happy to show you,” he continued, gesturing to the devil’s trap.

“And how do I know you’re not lying?” Dean challenged. 

Crowley sighed, irritated. “Because,  _Squirrel_. I’m the King of Hell. I am  _the_  King of the Crossroads. I own all souls that are lost to a crossroads deal. His soul automatically goes to me, and I can do what I want with it,” he explained. “And because I said I would let him keep his soul, I’m going to give it back to him. Like I said, a deal is a deal.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before reluctantly agreeing, freeing him of the devil’s trap. “Alright, Crowley. Give it up.”

Crowley flicked his wrist and immediately, a bright white ball of light began emanating from his palm. “Cas’ soul,” Crowley explained. 

Dean watched in awe and wonder as Crowley held the very soul that was destined to be with Y/N’s. The soul that was in Cas’ body mere minutes ago. 

Crowley’s expression suddenly turned focused and mischievous as he lifted his other hand and began rotating it above Cas’ soul, the bright light now twisting and turning. 

“Crowley,” Dean’s eyes widened in concern. “What are you doing?”

Crowley smirked as the beautiful white light turned darker and darker, now almost a dark grey. “Getting my end of the bargain.”

Dean immediately launched at him in an attempt to stop him, but Crowley simply flicked his wrist, sending Dean flying into the wall as he continued to twist and pull at Cas’ soul, its color now almost completely black. 

Sam looked up from you at the sound of a thud coming from the other room. You had finally come out of shock, instead feeling nothing but empty and numb. You barely had time to even process what you had just witnessed before Sam was jumping up, calling after Dean. Concerned because Crowley was still in the bunker, you got up, quickly following after Sam.

“What the hell is that?!” Sam questioned as he entered the doorway, staring with wide eyes at the black ball of light in Crowley’s palm. 

“Ah, Moose, Y/N! You’re just in time,” Crowley smirked, sending the black glowing orb flying across the room and into Cas’ body. 

“Cas!” you shouted, running over to him and kneeling before him. “What did you do?! What was that??” 

“I just held up my end of the bargain. I returned his soul. Just… the twisted, demonic version of it. I told you, I wanted his loyalty,” Crowley explained, satisfied.

Your eyes widened in realization, terror coursing through your veins as you looked down at Cas. “You… you turned him into a demon?!”

“Sorry, love. Just the way things go, I’m afraid,” he shrugged.

“You bastard!” Sam yelled, charging at Crowley. “That was not part of the deal!”

“You moron. Should I remind you of our deal? The deal was: Cas keeps his soul, I get his loyalty. I may have twisted and darkened his soul, but it is still his soul. The part of Cas that makes him…Cas. How else was I going to get his loyalty?” Crowley retorted.

“I am going to kill you!” Sam shouted, grabbing his demon knife.

“Ah ah ah! Kill me, you kill her, remember?” Crowley reminded. 

Sam clenched his jaw, his hands bunching into fists as he held himself back.

“That’s what I thought,” Crowley glared at Sam. “Now Cas, I do believe it’s time for you to wake up. Let’s get this show on the road.”

You looked down at Cas in fear, waiting for him to wake up.

Cas immediately opened his eyes, his once beautiful blues instantly flicking black.

“Y/N?”

 


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes off with Cas, sending him off to do his dirty work. But it’s a good thing Cas still has his GPS tracker on…right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW gif included later on in the fic!

You gasped at the sight of his black eyes, losing the balance you had as you kneeled before him and stumbling backward. He looked at you for a moment and smirked, but at what, you didn’t know.

“Welcome back, Cas,” Crowley greeted smugly as Cas flicked his eyes back to normal, his eyes roaming all over your body and making you shift uncomfortably. “How do you feel?”

You, Sam and Dean all stared at Cas with wide eyes and waited for him to respond, Sam and Dean keeping their hands on their demon knives just in case. 

“I feel….” Cas started, flicking his eyes black once more and smirking. “Good.”

Crowley smirked, satisfied with Cas’ answer. “Good. Come along now, Cas. We have  _much_  to talk about.”

Cas immediately began to stand, walking towards Crowley as you watched with glassy eyes.

Your heart felt like it was going to cave in on itself, a lump starting to form in your throat. “Cas,” you whimpered, calling out to him. 

Cas paused, glancing back at you with irritation and looking at you expectantly. Your mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. You didn’t know what to say. You just…wanted him to stay. 

“We… we can cure you,” you finally said quietly, a tear spilling from your eye. “If you stay, we can cure you, baby. Please.”

Cas scoffed. “Why would I wanna be cured?”

You were taken aback by this, your brow furrowing as tears continued to fall down your cheeks. Wasn’t it obvious? “You’re a good person, Cas. This isn’t you at all. And if you’re cured…we can be together. Have the future we always wanted.”

Cas tilted his head to the side, looking at you with pity. “Oh, Y/N. A future? With you?” he chuckled. “Listen, baby girl. I hate to break it to you, but I don’t want  _anything_  with you. I don’t feel anything towards you. The only things I feel are…” he trailed off, thinking for a moment.

“Greed, lust, power hungry, the need to kill?” Crowley suggested. 

“Yeah. That.” Cas agreed. 

You felt like you were going to throw up. You sagged, feeling pathetic and defeated as you bit your lip to keep your tears under control. 

Cas didn’t want you anymore. 

“Well, this is awkward,” Crowley inhaled, breaking the silence. “Alright, Cas. Let’s go. As I said before, there is much to discuss.”

“Crowley stop!” Sam shouted, lunging at them, but it was too late.

Just like that, they were gone. 

You wanted to scream, sob, throw a damn fit. 

But you felt exhausted. Defeated.  

Empty. 

A few seconds of silence followed Cas and Crowley’s departure, you, Sam and Dean remaining stunned by what just happened. 

“Y/N…” Dean started carefully, slowly walking towards your sagging form on the ground where Cas had been lying mere minutes before. “He didn’t mean any of that, you know that right? I was a demon once. I said horrible things to Sammy and I didn’t mean a word.”

You looked up at him with tired, glassy eyes, your expression looking completely defeated. “I know, Dean. But he’s gone…” you trailed off, your eyes now looking past Dean as you wondered if that had been the last time you were ever going to see your husband. 

“We’ll find him Y/N,” Sam chimed in, walking towards you. “We will. I promise. But right now, you need some sleep. You’re absolutely exhausted. I promise we’ll start looking first thing in the morning, ok?”

You let out a shaky exhale, slowly nodding your head. You wanted to argue, you really did. You didn’t want to wait to look for him. The longer you waited, the farther away he’d get. But you just couldn’t ignore the pure exhaustion settling in your bones; you could barely even move. Sam and Dean helped you up, walking you to you and Cas’ room and tucking you in before shutting the door behind them. 

You laid there for a moment and stared at the ceiling, letting everything that had happened in the past hour sink in. You turned over on your side, your hand falling on the side of the bed where Cas always slept.   
 Empty. 

You scooted over to lay on Cas’ side, burying your face in his pillow. Your senses became overwhelmed with the comforting smell of Cas, and that hard lump in your throat immediately came back, tears stinging your eyes. He always smelled like… home. Comfort. Love. 

He said he would always be with you. He  _promised_. And yet he was gone. He had left you. It didn’t take long for sobs to rack through your body, your hands clutching at his pillow as your tears stained the cloth. “Cas,” you choked out, knowing there was no way he could hear you. You needed him. You needed him like you needed oxygen, but how the hell were you ever going to find him? 

You closed your eyes, desperately thinking of a way to get to him. Your mind wandered to when you left Cas after you told him you loved him. You had been certain that he would never be able to find you, but he did.

How?

Your eyes suddenly shot open as you gasped, realization smacking you in the face.

He had found you with the GPS tracker you both kept on each other’s cell phones. 

_Of course!_

You immediately grabbed your phone on your nightstand and tapped on the GPS app, biting your lip anxiously as you waited for it to load. You hoped to God he hadn’t turned it off. 

And there it was.

The little red dot indicating that Cas was currently only about 30 miles away. 

Relief flooded through you before you took a deep breath, trying to come up with a game plan. Should you grab Sam and Dean and ask them to go with you?  _No_ , you quickly decided. They would immediately be against it and would make sure you didn’t go by yourself. Even if they  _did_  agree, they would go in with guns blazing, handcuffs and demon knives. And you didn’t want that. Yes, he was a demon, but he was also your husband. You were convinced that if anyone could bring him home, without force, it would be you. His soulmate. 

You immediately flew out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt and shorts and slipping your shoes on. You were going to get your husband back if it was the last thing you did. 

Tiptoeing down the hall and into the garage as quietly as possible, you practically ran to your car and turned the ignition on, speeding out the bunker and down the road. You had to be as quick as you could; not only could he decide to go somewhere else, but he could also realize that his GPS tracker was still on, and promptly turn it off. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After following your GPS for 30 miles, you arrived at some dingy motel, immediately spotting Cas’ motorcycle parked out front. You felt a swell of relief and nerves in your chest as your heart started to pound. You were incredibly thankful that you had found him, but you had no idea what to expect. 

After slipping the employee at the front desk a $20 to find out what room Cas was staying in, you slowly walked up the stairs and approached the motel room. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves, when you heard the distinct sound of moaning and giggling coming from inside the room.  _Oh no_. An overwhelming sense of dread suddenly sat heavily on your chest.  _He wasn’t….was he?_

You briefly thought of turning around and walking away, but you stopped yourself. That was your husband in there. You had to get him back, no matter what. 

Biting your lip, you braced yourself and opened the door, your jaw dropping at what you saw. 

Cas, your husband, your  _soulmate_ , in bed with another woman. 

You felt like you were going to throw up. It seemed as though you could actually feel your heart breaking into pieces, and _fuck_  did it hurt. Your heart twisted painfully, your stomach was sent into knots. And there was that damn lump in your throat again. 

“Cas,” you whimpered, tears spilling down your face.

Cas immediately turned around to look at the intruder as the woman squealed and pulled the sheets up to cover her. Cas sighed, looking irritated as he recognized you. He climbed off the bed—still naked—and walked towards you, your body subconsciously taking a step back, to which he sighed again. 

“Y/N, what are you doing here?” he asked calmly. You could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his voice level. 

“What do you think?” you spat, tears continue to fall down your face. You had never in your life felt more hurt or pathetic.

Cas ran a hand over his face, thinking for a moment before turning to the woman in bed, who had been watching with wide, confused eyes. “Heather, unfortunately I think our time together has to be cut short,” he said with fake disappointment in his voice. 

Heather pouted, getting out of bed to quickly get dressed before she walked over to Cas and wrapped her arms around him. “Call me?”

Cas chuckled at this, shaking his head. “Sorry, baby girl,” he started. You immediately felt a horrible pang in your chest, looking at them with disgust. That was his nickname for  _you_. “Doesn’t work that way. But I’ll see you in ten years,” he smirked, smacking her ass as she walked out the door. 

You stared at him in disbelief as the door shut. “Ten years? Did you just… did you just make a deal? Is that what this was?”

“Yes, Y/N. That’s exactly what this was,” Cas replied casually, leaning on the wall and looking out the window. 

You crossed your arms, sniffling and wiping your tears away, trying to at least look a little dignified. “I thought deals were only sealed with a kiss.”

Cas turned to you with a smirk. “Yeah, normally. But that’s not much fun, is it?”

Your jaw clenched in irritation and disappointment. “So this is what Crowley has you doing? Making deals, doing his dirty work?”

Cas lifted himself off the wall, instead choosing to walk around the room, looking nonchalant with his hands behind his back. “Yep.”

“And you’re ok with that?” you pushed, your irritation growing at his casual and dismissive behavior. 

“I’m a demon, Y/N,” he replied simply, giving you a look.

You sighed, nervously fidgeting with your sleeves. A silence came over the room, which Cas decided to take advantage of.

“So, you here to bring me back?” Cas asked with amusement, walking towards you and beginning to circle you. “Gonna cure me so we can win couple of the year?”

You swallowed thickly, willing the nerves out of your voice before you spoke. “Yes, I am. Cas, if you come back with me, there won’t be any handcuffs or knives or holy water. It would be so much easier if you just willingly came back with me. Cause otherwise, Sam and Dean are gonna get involved, and it’s not gonna be good,” you warned, turning your head to face him as he came up behind you, continuing to circle you.

“Hmm,” he tapped his lip, looking like he was thinking. “So you want me to go with you so I can be strapped down to a chair and injected with human blood? An incredibly horrific and painful process that could very well kill me, and you want me to go with you  _willingly_? I don’t think so.”

“Yes, it could kill you,” you agreed. “But I prefer that to… this,” you gestured to him. “This demon. It’s not you. I want my husband back, my soulmate.”

“Aw, poor baby girl,” Cas teased, coming up and pinching your cheek. “You want your husband back, huh?”

You nodded with your jaw set, staring him down with a look of determination. 

“Then let’s make a deal,” he proposed, pulling away from you and watching you for any sign of emotion. 

You furrowed your brow. “A deal? As in a ‘see-you-in-10-years-‘, ‘take-my-soul’ kinda deal? No thanks.”

Cas shook his head. “Nope. Nothing like that. Just for you, my  _soulmate_ , I’m offering a one-time only offer. What do you say?”

“What are the terms?” you asked, narrowing your eyes at him with suspicion. 

“I’ll go with you and let you cure me…willingly,” he began circling you once more until he stopped right behind you. He placed his hands on your waist and leaned in, his hot breath on your neck making you shiver. “If you let me fuck you.”

“ _What_?!” you shouted, pulling away from him and turning to face him. “No fucking way!” He was a  _demon_. You couldn’t… it was wrong on so many levels. You refused to give in.

Cas chuckled, taking a step towards you and placing his hands on your waist again. “Y/N, I’m your  _husband_.” 

“You’re also a demon!” you argued, staring at him in disbelief. “And you said you didn’t feel anything towards me. You don’t want me.”

“Oh, Y/N, Y/N, Y/N,” he tsked, leaning in and nosing at your neck. You shivered, closing your eyes at feeling Cas so close to you. It had only been a few hours, but  _god_  you missed him. “As a demon, I can’t feel love. That’s just not in the cards for me. But lust… I know your body like the back of my hand, Y/N. And  _god_  do I want you,” he whispered in your ear, his voice several octaves lower. 

You bit your lip, his close proximity and his wanton voice in your ear sending warmth straight to your core.  _No. You can’t do this, Y/N, he’s just using you_ , you thought. 

“No,” you whimpered, internally cursing yourself for how unconvincing you sounded. 

Cas chuckled against your skin, his hands rubbing up and down your back before finally resting on your ass. “I know you want me, too, Y/N. After all, I am your soulmate,” he nibbled at your earlobe. “I know your body so well. I know what makes you squirm, what makes you writhe beneath me. I know what makes you unbearably  _wet_  and  _ready_  for my cock.”

“Cas,” you whined, feeling your resolve diminishing rapidly. You couldn’t help it. You were  _unbelievably_ turned on, desire clouding any and all rational thoughts; yeah, he was a demon… but he was still Cas…right? 

“Mmmm,” he moaned in your ear, his hands grabbing and squeezing your ass. “I want you so fucking bad. I’ll make you feel so fucking good, just like I always do. Just give in to me, Y/N. You know you want to. And if you do, I’ll go with you and you can cure me.”

You pulled away to look at him, staring him down and looking for any sign that he might be lying. “You promise? If we do this, you’ll come back with me and let me cure you?”

“Pinky promise,” Cas held up his pinky, looking at you with raised eyebrows and an excited smile.

You couldn’t help but let a tiny smile slip out at his face, lifting your pinky and locking it with his. 

“Good.” 

And just like that, Cas was immediately on you, his lips devouring yours and his tongue exploring your mouth. You sagged against him, your body giving in to him. Your arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to you as you let him dominate your mouth. He still tasted like Cas. Smelled like Cas. The more you let yourself give in to the sensations, the more you could convince yourself that you were making love to the Cas you knew and loved. 

Cas bent down and grabbed the back of your thighs, hoisting you up into his arms. He walked over to the bed and threw you onto it, immediately climbing on and hovering above you. The two of you stared each other down for a moment as your chests heaved before he flicked his eyes black and smirked down at you. 

“I know deep down this turns you on,” he teased, leaning in and nuzzling his nose with yours. “I know you wanna fuck me, and the fact that I’m a demon, the fact that this is so  _wrong_ , has your pussy aching for me.” 

You let out an involuntary moan, bucking your hips upward to gain some friction. As much as you hated to admit it, he wasn’t wrong. This was bad, so bad, but you wanted it. You really, really wanted him. 

Cas smirked before leaning up and grabbing your shirt, pulling at it quickly and ripping it all the way down the middle. Before you could protest, he grabbed the top of your shorts and yanked them down your legs, your panties coming off with them. Cas made a pleased noise at the fact that you had forgone a bra, immediately latching his mouth onto a nipple while his thumb pinched and pulled at the other. You writhed beneath him, panting as he sucked and bit harshly on your sensitive bud, bringing an incredible feeling of pleasure-pain. 

“Holy shit, Cas,” you whined, arching into his touch. 

Cas worked roughly and relentlessly on your breasts to the point where they felt sore, making you whine from the sensitivity. But Cas paid you no mind, instead doubling his efforts. You reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock in an effort to get him to pull away, and to your delight, it worked. Cas let out a choked groan at your touch and flicked his eyes back to normal, his head falling to your neck and sucking on your skin as he let you stroke him. 

“Enough,” Cas suddenly grunted, ripping your hand away from him. “Let’s put that mouth to work, shall we?”

Cas sat up on his knees as you sat up a bit, his thick cock now mere inches from your face. You licked your lips at the sight of precum leaking freely from his tip, wanting nothing more than to lick him clean. Demon or not, Cas always tasted _so fucking good_ , and you couldn’t wait to taste him on your tongue. 

Cas brought his hand to the back of your head, resting there. “Open,” he commanded, waiting until you did as you were told before pushing you forward. You took him in as far as you could, moaning around him. Cas pushed your head forward even further until you gagged, making Cas let out a choked groan. “God, that’s so fucking hot. Choke on my cock, baby girl,” he grunted, thrusting into your mouth. His cock hit the back of your throat with every thrust, your throat burning and your eyes watering as you fought to ignore your gag reflex. But you loved it. You loved making him feel good; in fact, you got off on it. 

Cas continued to fuck your mouth for several moments before his cock twitched in your mouth. He immediately pulled away before he came, pushing you to lay back down as he smashed his lips to yours. 

“So fucking good, aren’t you, baby girl?” he grunted against your lips, rutting his cock against your soaked folds. “You’re so good with your mouth. How about that tight, wet pussy? You’re gonna take me so well, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” you moaned, shutting your eyes at the pleasure as he continued to rut against you. “Want you to fuck me, please.”

Cas took hold of your legs and brought them up to his waist, giving him the perfect angle. He slid into you easily, both of you letting out moans of relief and intense pleasure. He wasted no time in setting a relentless pace, fucking you fast and hard until the headboard began ramming into the wall. The angle he had you at was allowing him to hit your sweet spot with incredible precision at every thrust, the force behind them making you see stars. Suddenly, he flipped you over so that you were on top, staring you down.

“Don’t move,” he commanded. He immediately began fucking up into you, resuming his incredibly fast pace. You cried out, your hands resting on either side of him as you took everything he gave you. You could feel the familiar heat in your lower belly begin to rise, making you whimper. 

([x](http://naughty-royal-lioness.tumblr.com/post/146194016133))

“‘M close,” you panted, closing your eyes as you tried to soak up every ounce of pleasure he was giving you. 

Cas’ thumb immediately found your clit, rubbing in harsh, fast circles. You cried out, leaning down to bury your face in his neck as you neared the edge. 

“Come, baby girl,” he growled. You felt his cock twitch inside you and you clenched around him in response, triggering his release. He let out a loud groan as he spilled inside you, his warmth filling you up and sending shivers down your spine. The pressure on your clit never let up, his pace never faltered, and seconds later, you were pushed over the edge. You cried out for him and dug your fingers into his biceps, shuddering above him. You stayed resting on his chest as you both caught your breath, fighting the urge to snuggle with him because you knew you’d be rejected. 

“Well,” Cas started, pulling out of you and lifting you off of him to lay you next to him. He put a good amount of space between the two of you, clearly not wanting to touch you. “See you in the morning,  _soulmate_.”

You bit your lip to keep the tears away. You felt empty; you couldn’t touch him or snuggle him like you always did after the two of you made love because he didn’t want you to. This wasn’t ‘making love’ to him, this was just a good fuck. And you knew that before you gave in, but you didn’t think about how bad it would hurt afterward. But as bad as it hurt, you knew it would be worth it, because now he was going to go with you. You were going to get your husband back. Thinking about the future you were finally going to have with Cas, you drifted off, falling into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You squinted your eyes open, trying to blink the sleep away. You looked over at the clock on the nightstand and groaned, seeing it was only 7:30 AM. Reaching for your phone, you saw you had several missed calls and voicemails from Sam and Dean.  _Shit_. You looked to Cas’ side of the bed to tell him that the two of you needed to leave soon, but he wasn’t there. Panic began to settle in as you frantically opened your GPS tracking app, your heart sinking as you saw that he had turned his tracking off. 

He was gone, and you had no way to find him.


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and the Winchesters have figured out a way to summon Cas. But can you cure him? Or will you end up killing him in the process?

It was then that your phone started to ring, startling you out of your panicked trance. You looked down, immediately picking up upon seeing Dean’s name on your screen.

“Hello?” you answered, your voice shaky.

“Y/N! Thank God, where the hell have you been?!” Dean yelled angrily into the phone. “Sam and I have been worried sick!”

“I’m sorry! Cas’ GPS tracker was still on, so I left and followed him. I found him at a motel…” you trailed off, your voice cracking as you remembered what you had seen him doing last night when you walked in. 

“And?” Dean encouraged you to go on.

“He-he was in bed with another woman,” you replied, tears resurfacing. “Making a deal, apparently.”

You heard Dean let out a frustrated sigh; you knew he was angry, his protective nature over you wanting to take over, and he was clearly at war with it. “So that’s what Crowley has him doing. Then what happened?”

“I…” you trailed off again, trying to think of a way to say  _‘Oh, well he seduced me, saying he’d come back and let me cure him if I let him fuck me. But then he was gone when I woke up this morning’_. Yeah, not exactly what Dean would wanna hear.

“Y/N, you can tell me, sweetheart. What happened after that?” Dean coaxed gently.

You took a deep breath. “He… I tried to get him to come back with me and let us cure him. Obviously, he didn’t want to. So I made a deal with him.”

“Y/N,” Dean quickly warned.

“No no no, nothing like what you’re thinking. He—fuck, this is embarrassing. He agreed to willingly go back with me if I… slept with him,” you whispered the end quickly, your face turning red in embarrassment. 

“If you  _what_?” Dean repeated questioningly, clearly not hearing what you said.

You sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of your nose. “If I slept with him!” you said loudly.

“And you agreed?!” 

“Yes!” you yelled defensively. “I understand he’s a demon, Dean. But one, he’s still my husband. Two, I’m desperate, Dean, I would do anything to get him back. You of all people should understand that.”

“Where is he?” Dean demanded, ignoring everything you just said.

You bit your lip, feeling embarrassed and pathetic. “He’s gone. And he turned his GPS tracker off.”

“Damn it, Y/N!” Dean shouted. “You honestly thought he was going to come back with you?” he asked incredulously. “He’s a demon!”

“Fuck you, Dean!” you yelled back, tears stinging your eyes. “I don’t have to justify my actions to you, in fact I—“ you stopped abruptly, an overwhelming wave of nausea suddenly hitting you out of nowhere. 

“Y/N?” 

“I…” you tried to reply, but you could feel the contents of your stomach coming up quickly. You covered your mouth and kept your grip on your phone as you ran to the toilet and emptied the contents of your stomach.

“Are you throwing up?” Dean questioned, his voice laced with concern and confusion.

You wiped your mouth, sighing as you gripped your stomach. “Yeah.”

“Why?”

You furrowed your brow, trying to think of any food you might’ve eaten. But then you remembered, you hadn’t even eaten dinner last night. “I have no idea.”

Dean sighed through the phone. “Well, come back to the bunker. We’ll figure out a way to get Cas back, ok?”

You swallowed thickly, nodding your head. “Ok.”

_____________________________

It took over an hour to get back to the bunker, thanks to the two pitstops you had to make on the side of the road to throw up again. At this point, you didn’t even have anything left in your stomach, but the nausea kept coming anyway. You were getting worried.

“Y/N!” Sam greeted, walking over from the library table and engulfing you in a hug. “Don’t you ever do that again.”

You smiled at his concern. “Ok, I won’t, I promise.”

“Good.”

“There she is,” Dean came in from the other room, walking over to you and giving you a quick hug. “Are you feeling any better?”

“Not really,” you admitted. “I threw up two more times on the way over here. It started happening just this morning, I don’t know what’s happening.”

Dean suddenly turned to Sam and gave him a knowing look, which Sam returned. You narrowed your eyes, watching the two of them.

“What?” you asked. “You don’t…you don’t think Cas did something to me last night, do you?”

“I mean, he could have, Y/N,” Sam said gently. “He’s a demon. We don’t really know what he’s capable of doing.”

“He didn’t  _do_  anything to me!” you defended. “I know he didn’t, so drop it. Moving on to more pressing matters, how the hell are we going to get my husband back?”

Sam sighed, clearly not wanting to drop the subject, but moving on anyway. “I did some research while you were on your way over here. So, Cas is a crossroads demon, right?”

“Right,” you nodded.

“So all we have to do is summon him.”

 _Duh_. How could you have missed something so simple?

“I know it sounds easy, but it’s not exactly the same as summoning a regular crossroads demon,” Sam went on, making your face drop in disappointment.

“Of course it’s not. What’s different about it?” you enquired.

“So, the regular spell used to summon a crossroads demon is just a general one. Any crossroads demon can show up, depending on who’s available or who wants to take it,” Sam began to explain. “But each crossroads demon also has their own specific spell used to summon only them. Which means Cas has his own spell we can use to summon him.”

“Ok, so how do we find Cas’ spell?” Dean asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sam sighed, resting his elbows on the table. “That’s the tricky part. None of those specific spells are written in any ancient text. Only the crossroads demon and the ruler of hell know their spell. So in this case, only Cas and Crowley know what Cas’ summoning spell is.”

“Fucking figures,” you muttered, taking a seat at the table across from Sam. “So what the hell do we do?”

“We’re gonna have to summon Crowley,” Sam answered, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Sam, there’s no way in hell he is  _ever_  going to tell us that spell,” you asserted.

“Actually, there is  _one_  way,” Dean interjected, walking over to the table you and Sam were sitting at. 

_______________________

Several hours and three confessions at the nearest church later, you and the Winchesters stood in the dungeon before the devil’s trap, at least a dozen of empty needles resting on the table. 

“There’s no way this is gonna work,” you grumbled, grabbing a needle and carefully inserting it into your vein, cringing as you pulled the lever back and watched the blood leave your arm. 

“It’s worked before,” Dean reminded you, inserting a needle into his own arm and drawing blood. “He got all human-y and emotional. Pretty soon, he got addicted to the stuff. But he hated it; it made him weak. Trust me, he wants as far away from human blood as possible. It’s the best form of torture we got.” 

“You really think it’s gonna be enough to get him to talk?” you questioned, filling up another needle with your blood.

“It better be,” Sam replied.

After filling up a third needle, you began to get lightheaded, stumbling down onto the floor. 

“Y/N!” the boys called your name, kneeling onto the ground next to you. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m—I’m fine,” your head spun, nausea hitting you once more. You covered your mouth with your hand, trying not to throw up.

“Sam, trash can!” Dean commanded. 

Sam immediately ran over and brought the trash can to you, which you immediately bent over and threw up in. You didn’t notice the worried look exchanged between the two brothers.

“You’ve never been this sensitive to seeing or losing blood,” Dean commented.

“I know, I don’t think that’s what it is,” you replied, wiping your mouth.  
 “Maybe we should do this tomorrow,” Sam suggested.

“No!” you half-shouted, looking up at them. “No. We have 12 needles filled, we’re ready, I’m ready. I’m not waiting any longer to get my husband back, damn it.”

“Alright,” Sam reluctantly agreed, grabbing the bowl and ingredients needed to summon the King of Hell. He lit the candles, repeating the incantation, and waited. 

“Hello bo—what the?!” Crowley was interrupted as Dean slammed him into a chair in the middle of the devil’s trap, effectively strapping him in so he couldn’t move. “What the hell is this?!”

“Torture,” Dean grinned, backing out of the devil’s trap and taking his place next to you and Sam.

“Pardon?” Crowley looked at the three of you with wide, confused eyes. 

“We know we need a certain spell to summon Cas,” you started, standing up to face him. “And you’re gonna give it to us.”

Crowley narrowed his eyes at you, smirking. “Am I, now?”

“Yep,” Sam interjected, grabbing one of the needles filled with your blood. “You are.”

Crowley’s eyes widened in fear as he looked upon the needle. “No. That’s not…human blood?”

You smiled at Crowley’s fear. “It is. Nice ’n purified. So I suggest you go ahead and give us Cas’ spell…unless you missed all those warm, fuzzy human emotions?” you taunted.

Crowley’s jaw clenched, looking past you with a blank expression. “I will not give you that spell.”

“Darn, that’s a shame,” you said with fake disappointment, taking the needle from Sam and walking over to the cowering King of Hell. You put the needle right up to his neck, relishing in the way he flinched away. “Are you sure you don’t wanna give me that spell?”

Crowley’s nostrils flared, his fists clenched in fear. “No.”

You immediately jammed the needle into his neck, grinning as he screamed in pain before yanking it out of his neck. He wailed horrifically as his face turned beat red, his limbs jerking as he tried to get out of the chair, but to no avail. His screams went on incessantly for several minutes, and you became a little worried.

“Guys, is this normally what happens?” you whispered to the boys.

Dean shook his head, his eyes wide as he stared at Crowley. “No…”

Finally, Crowley calmed down, panting and sweating. “Something is not right,” he panted, looking at the three of you. “That was  _not_  regular human blood! That was far too powerful, almost like….” he trailed off, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he tried to think. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he stared at you up and down, a devilish grin crossing his face. “ _Oh_ , I know.”

Dean quickly began to get irritated at Crowley’s cryptic behavior. “What?”

“It appears our dear little Y/N here is pregnant,” Crowley announced, way too happy at his discovery. 

Your eyes widened in shock, your hands subconsciously flying to your lower belly. “ _What_? How do you know?!”

“Purified human blood is painful, but not half as painful as the purified blood of a pregnant woman. It contains double the nutrients that regular human blood does, which causes double, almost  _triple_  the pain for demons,” Crowley explained. “I can feel it coursing through my veins.”

Sam and Dean turned to you with wide, worried eyes, trying to gauge your reaction.

“In fact,” Crowley continued, adjusting in his seat and scrunching up his nose. “It feels almost….” he trailed off, looking around the room as he pondered before locking eyes with you. “You haven’t happened to have any run-ins with your beloved Cas in the past 24 hours, have you?”

Your heart sped up at Crowley’s question. What was he getting at?

“So what if she has?” Dean defended you.

“Did you have sex with him?” Crowley asked you bluntly. 

“What the fuck, dude?!” you yelled. “You can’t just ask people that!”

“I can, actually. I think your baby might be half demon,” Crowley smirked, looking at you expectantly. 

“That’s… that’s impossible,” you shook your head, fear coursing through your veins. “We only… I only saw him last night! He’s been a demon for less than 24 hours!”

“Ah, but demons grow differently in the womb than humans,” Crowley began. “We grow much faster. Might explain why your sickness only began this morning.”

Your jaw dropped as you took his words in.  _What if he was right…_

“Shut the fuck up, Crowley!” Dean yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, making everyone jump. “I call bullshit. You’re just trying to distract us. But you’re not getting away that easily,” Dean warned, grabbing another needle and walking over to him. “Give us Cas’ summoning spell, you piece of shit.”

“Leave me alone,  _Squirrel_ ,” Crowley replied, clenching in anticipation of what he knew was coming. 

Dean immediately jabbed the needle into his neck, pushing the human blood into his veins before pulling away and stepping back. The three of you watched in satisfaction as he writhed in pain, a sweat breaking out across his forehead. 

“Alright! Alright, I’ll give you his spell!” Crowley gave up, sagging in defeat. “I can already feel the emotions resurfacing, thanks to Y/N’s blood. Damn, that stuff is potent.”

“Whatever, Crowley. Just give us the spell and we’ll let you go on one condition,” Sam replied. 

“Which is?”

“You don’t come after any of us  _or_  Cas for torturing you, and you don’t try to stop us from getting to Cas,” Sam explained.

“Or  _what_?” Crowley demanded.

“Or we’ll find you, strap you down, and inject you with more of my blood,” you smirked.

Crowley rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly irritated and defeated. “Fine.”

Sam handed Crowley a pen and paper, watching him like a hawk as he released one of Crowley’s hands so he could write the spell down. 

“And this is the entire thing? The incantation, the ingredients, the sigil?” Sam questioned, examining Crowley’s face for any hints that he might be lying as he handed him the paper.

“Yes, you moose. Everything is there,” Crowley replied with a huff. “Can I please go now? I hate feeling all these… _feelings_.”

Dean rolled his eyes, walking over to the chair and unstrapping him. Crowley stood up and stretched before looking among you and the Winchesters.

“Never do that again,” he warned, narrowing his eyes at you three. “Oh, and good luck with your pregnancy, Y/N. Ta.”

And with that, he was gone.

You felt sick from Crowley’s words. What if he was right? What if you really  _were_  pregnant, and with a half-demon? 

“Y/N,” you suddenly felt Sam’s warm hand on your shoulder as he looked at you with concern. “I’m sure Crowley was lying. Don’t let him mess with your head, ok? We’ll deal with that later, but for now, let’s get your soulmate back, yeah?”

You smiled gratefully at him, placing your hand on his. “Yeah. Let’s get my soulmate back.”

_________________________

After several hours of rummaging through practically every room in the bunker for the ingredients you needed, you, Sam and Dean finally had everything you needed for Cas’ summoning spell. Lucky for you, it didn’t require any ingredients too difficult to find, and the incantation was fairly simple. Sam figured it was because Cas was a new demon, not yet very experienced. Whatever the reason, you were incredibly grateful. You didn’t want to waste another moment; you just wanted your soulmate back. 

Dean drove the 3 of you to the nearest crossroads before getting out and beginning to set up. Sam grabbed the spray paint, spraying a devil’s trap in the middle of the crossroads. You stood by the impala and watched anxiously, the boys insisting they could handle setting up, which you were thankful for. You were still shaky from what Crowley had said to you.

“You alright?” Dean suddenly came up behind you with his demon knife and handcuffs in the crook of his arm, placing his free hand on your shoulder. 

“Yeah,” you exhaled, fidgeting with your hands. “I’m just… trying to prepare myself. I hate having to force him to come back with us, and curing him…we could kill him, Dean,” you looked down.

“I know,” Dean nodded solemnly. “But what other choice do we have, right?”

You nodded, agreeing. “I know. It’s better than him being a demon but now that I know I’m pregnant… I’m terrified to do this without him, Dean. I need him now more than ever, and I’m so scared,” you bit your lip, looking up at Dean with watery eyes.

“Hey, come here,” Dean whispered softly, pulling you in for a comforting hug. “I know you need him, and we’re gonna try our best to get him back to you, ok? But whatever happens, you know you will always have Sam and I.”

“Thanks, Dean,” you sniffled, pulling back from him and wiping your tears. 

“And hey, you might not even be pregnant. We don’t know yet for sure; Crowley was probably lying. He’s the King of Hell, he’s kind of a dick.”

You smiled weakly, nodding. You hoped he was right, but what else would explain the way Crowley reacted to your blood?

Dean smiled back at you before walking to the middle of the crossroads, putting all the ingredients in the box and burying it in the dirt. Sam immediately began reciting the incantation, and moments later, there he was, standing in the middle of the crossroads with two black eyes. 

Your soulmate.

“What the hell do you three want?” Cas demanded as he looked down and saw the devil’s trap around him. He flicked his eyes back to normal as he stared you, Sam and Dean down. He was clearly agitated, and it was upsetting to see your husband so clearly unhappy by your presence.

“We want you to come back with us,” Sam declared, his stance firm as he stared Cas down.

Cas scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I already told Y/N, I’m not coming back. I don’t wanna be cured, don’t you get it?”

“Yeah, we get it. Probably me more than most,” Dean interjected, taking a step towards Cas. “I was a demon, too. Thought I didn’t wanna be cured. It felt so  _good_  not to give a damn about anything. I felt free.”

Cas stared at him, emotionless as he waited for Dean to go on.

“But I was wrong. Selfish. Too blind by my own self hatred to see what I was leaving behind. I was leaving behind the one thing I ever cared about, and so are you,” Dean explained. 

“Mmm, nope. That’s where you’re wrong. I  _don’t_  care about Y/N,” he replied, crossing his arms and looking bored. 

You immediately felt a pang in your chest, trying to stand your ground and keep your mouth shut.

“Damn it, yes you do!” Dean shouted. “She’s your  _soulmate_! Do you know how many of us get a soulmate? Maybe one in a million. You love her more than anything and you know it, that’s why you’re running away! Even as a demon you care about her, and you hate it, so you try to get as far away as you can!”

Cas’ nostrils flared and his jaw clenched. “Says the guy who tried to steal her from me!” he growled. 

“That just proves my point! Even as a demon, you’re  _still_  jealous and want to keep her away from me,” Dean pointed out.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he growled, flicking his eyes black. “I suggest you stop talking before I kill you where you stand.”

Sam smirked. “You can’t. Devil’s trap, remember?”

Cas growled in frustration. “Let me go.  _Now_.”

“Cas,” you interjected, slowly walking up to the devil’s trap as you looked into his black eyes. “Please.”

Cas stared at you for a moment, his hands clenching and unclenching before his eyes flicked back to normal. “Damn it!” he yelled. It was almost as if he hadn’t meant for his eyes to stop glowing black, like he had lost control just by looking at you. 

“Come on, Cas,” Sam encouraged. “Just come with us. It doesn’t have to be so difficult.”

“Yes, it does!” Cas shouted in anger. “That so-called ‘cure’ of yours is just gonna kill me. Don’t you know that, Y/N?” he turned to you, trying to give you his signature puppy face. “Don’t you care that I might die if you try to cure me? I thought you loved me.”

“Shut up!” you yelled in frustration. “You  _know_  I care about you, and you know that’s why I’m doing this!”

“Watch your tone, baby girl,” Cas’ voice got dangerously low, threatening. 

“That’s it, I’m through fucking around,” Dean suddenly interjected before tossing holy water onto Cas. 

You watched in horror as Cas fell to his knees screaming, his skin smoking and burning as it turned an angry red. Sam and Dean wasted no time in trying to handcuff him, but Cas was fighting them tooth and nail, growling and flailing to get them away from him. All it took was one swift punch in the jaw from Sam to knock Cas out, allowing Dean to handcuff him and carry him to the trunk of the Impala.

“Dean, we can’t leave him in the trunk!” you argued as you watched Dean dump Cas into the back of the car underneath the devil’s trap. 

“Uh, we can, and we will,” Dean replied simply, shutting the trunk. “If he woke up on the ride home in the backseat, it wouldn’t be a pretty picture.” 

You sighed, knowing he was right, before you all got in the car and drove back to the bunker. 

_______________________

Lucky for you and the Winchesters, Cas was still out cold by the time you got back to the bunker. Sam carried him inside and down to the dungeon where he sat him on the chair inside the devil’s trap, strapping him in. 

You stood in front of Cas, watching him nervously as you waited for him to wake up. You then turned to look back at all the needles on the table, still filled with purified blood left over from Crowley. You just hoped the 10 needles you had left would be enough to cure Cas. 

“He’s not waking up, guys,” you said, getting impatient. 

Sam immediately grabbed a bucket of water and splashed it on Cas, effectively making him jerk awake.

“What the fuck?” he questioned wearily, blinking rapidly and pulling at his bonds, clenching his jaw as he realized what was happening. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” you whispered. “It’s the only way.”

“Oh, you’re sorry?” Cas asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows at you. “Sorry you forced me here so you can kill me with your ‘cure’? Fuck you,” he spat. 

“I warned you this would happen!” you yelled, getting frustrated as you let all your emotions bubble up to the surface. “I told you if you didn’t willingly come back with me, this is what we’d have to do. You’re the one that lied to me. You said if I slept with you, you’d come back! And you lied!”

Cas scoffed dismissively. “I’m a demon, I lie. It’s not my fault you’re such a gullible slut.”

You immediately walked over to him and slapped him across the face with as much force as you could muster. “You’re getting cured whether it kills you or not,” you said lowly. “So sit back and get comfy.”

Cas looked up at you in shock, clenching his jaw as he sat back and said nothing more, much to your pleasure.

“Hand me a needle, Sam,” you requested.

“Y/N, are you sure you wanna be the one to do this?” Sam asked carefully. 

“If anyone’s going to cure my soulmate, it’s going to be me,” you stated, staring Cas down with newfound determination. 

Sam handed you the needle reluctantly, watching as you walked over to Cas and jabbed it into his neck. Cas hissed loudly in pain but said nothing, staring at you with a defiant glint in his eye as you pulled the needle back. 

“See you in one hour,” you said, walking out the door and slamming it behind you. 

__________________________

It wasn’t until the 5th injection that your confident determination started to waver.

Cas screamed in pain as he had during the past four injections, panting heavily as you took the needle out. Only this time, his head immediately fell forward, hanging low. You looked at him with intense worry, concern sitting heavily on your chest. 

“Cas?” you said quietly. 

No response.

“Cas!” you yelled, kneeling in front of him and slapping his cheeks. “Baby, please! Wake up!”  
 A few more hard slaps and he jerked awake, groaning wearily and shaking his head to snap out of it.

“Oh thank God,” you sighed, standing up once more. “Are you alright?”

Cas chuckled bitterly, shaking his head before looking up at you. “Define ‘alright’.”

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” you spoke quietly. “But we have to keep going.”

“No you don’t. You’re killing me! Don’t you see? I can’t take it anymore, I.. I can’t,” he whimpered, panting and closing his eyes. 

Dean and Sam shared a look before focusing on Cas once more. “You can. It’s already starting to work,” Dean replied. “Look, you’re begging for mercy. That’s a good sign.”

“Fuck…you,” Cas breathed out. 

“We’ll be back in another hour,” you replied quietly.

“Can’t wait,” he grunted under his breath. 

________________________

By the 7th injection, you could tell he was getting closer to being cured. And thank goodness, too, because you were all exhausted and running out of needles. 

Cas screamed out in agony once more as you took out the needle, grimacing at his reaction.

He shut his eyes tight, grunting and pulling on his bindings before looking up at you, a tender expression suddenly crossing his face. 

“Y/N?” he whimpered quietly.

“Yes, baby, I’m here,” you bent down, putting your hand on his shoulder. 

“Please, it hurts…so bad,” he begged, his eyes still black.

“We’re almost done, maybe one or two more, ok? I promise,” you coaxed, swallowing the lump in your throat. You couldn’t stand putting him through this pain, but it had to be done. 

An hour later, you injected him with the 9th needle, praying to God it would be the one to work. He was weak, so weak, and you knew this time around could either kill him or cure him.

He immediately passed out, no grunting or yelling involved, which made you panic.

“Cas?!” you shook him, trying to wake him. “Cas! Please, please wake up, I need you! Please, I can’t—can’t live without you Cas, come back to me,” you cried, shaking him. 

Sam and Dean looked on with worried expressions on their faces, not sure what to do.

Several moments later, you heard a whimper slip from his mouth, his head starting to tilt up. 

“Cas!” 

As soon as he looked into your eyes, the black melted away, revealing his beautiful deep blue eyes. He gave you a weak smile. “Hi baby girl,” he breathed out weakly.

“Oh my gosh, Cas!” you yelled, grabbing his face and smashing your lips to his. He immediately responded, putting everything he had into the kiss. You pulled away after a moment, your forehead resting on his as happy tears slid down your cheeks. You immediately began untying him, Cas wasting no time in standing up and engulfing you in a hug once he was free, whispering sweet nothings in your ear as you clung to him. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he muttered as he buried his face in your neck, shaking his head in disbelief at the things he had done as a demon. 

“Don’t,” you interrupted, pulling away to look at your soulmate. His eyes were glassy, a stray tear falling down his cheek which you were quick to wipe away. “It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t yourself.”

You placed your hand on his cheek, smiling as he leaned into your touch and nuzzled your palm. You could tell he wasn’t satisfied with letting everything he did go, but he would deal with that later. Right now, he just wanted to be with you. 

Suddenly, Sam and Dean cleared their throats behind you, making you and Cas turn around and pull apart. 

“You guys,” Cas walked over to them, giving them both a big hug, which surprised you but made you smile. “Thank you both. So much. I wouldn’t be able to be with her if it weren’t for you guys, so…thank you.”

They both smiled, slapping Cas on the back. “It’s what we do, man. Go spend some time with Y/N, you guys… have some things to talk about.”

_Oh yeah._

_Shit_.

Cas turned to you and held his hand out, which you took gratefully. He led you to your bedroom, shutting the door behind you before you both climbed into bed and snuggled close. Cas wasted no time in kissing you deeply, running his fingers through your hair as he inhaled slowly, taking in how sweet you smelled. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered softly, pulling away and nuzzling his nose with yours. 

You leaned in and kissed his nose, placing your hand on his cheek. “I love you, Cas.”

“I’m…I know there’s nothing I can say to undo the things I did,” he started, playing with your hands. “I don’t deserve you after what I did, what I said. I am so, so sorry. I can’t…I can’t even believe that I…” he trailed off, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. 

“Cas,” you called, willing him to open his eyes. “You were a demon. You weren’t yourself. You didn’t know what you were doing.”

“But I did,” Cas interrupted, looking into your eyes. “What Dean said when you guys summoned me…he was right. Demons don’t love. They’re not supposed to. But I still… felt something for you. Something profound, something incredibly intense, and it pissed me off. It made me feel weak, so I ran from you. I did things and said things to make you angry and to get you to leave me alone because I was scared of you, scared of the way you made me feel.”

You stared at him in shock, totally unaware that you had affected him like that, even as a demon. 

“Please don’t hate me,” Cas begged softly. 

“Oh Cas,” you whispered, leaning in and giving him a sweet kiss. “You know I could never hate you, ever. I just… didn’t think you loved me at all as a demon. But I guess our bond was too strong,” you smiled, your heart warming when Cas smiled back. 

“My soulmate,” he whispered. 

“My soulmate,” you hummed happily.

Cas wrapped an arm around you to bring you close, his other hand resting on your lower belly, which made your eyes widen as you remembered what you had to tell him. 

“Cas,” you started, your heart pounding with nerves. What was he going to say? What if you really were pregnant, and what if it turns out that your baby is half demon? What if he doesn’t want it? Truth be told, if you really were pregnant, you planned on keeping it, half demon or not. It would still be yours and Cas’ baby, no matter what. You just hoped Cas felt the same.

“Hm?”

“I have to tell you something…something Crowley told me while you were a demon, and I think he might’ve been telling the truth,” you continued, your voice shaking. 

“What is it, baby girl?” Cas looked down at you, concern etching his features. 

You took a deep breath, preparing yourself for what you were about to say.

“I think I’m pregnant.”


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cas find out the details of your supposed pregnancy and deal with it together

“What?”

“I think I’m pregnant, Cas,” you repeated, your heart beating wildly. You stared at Cas with wide, nervous eyes, watching carefully for any sign that he might be upset.

Cas stared back at you for several moments with a shocked expression before all of his features softened, a look of complete awe and hope on his handsome face. He sat up, taking your hands in his as his eyes never left yours.

“Really?” he asked quietly, still wearing that sweet, hopeful expression along with a small smile threatening to break out across his entire face.

Your lips turned up into a small smile of your own, nodding your head in response. “I started having what I think is morning sickness yesterday, and when we injected Crowley with my blood, it was way more painful for him than regular human blood. According to Crowley, only the blood of pregnant women can cause the damage that mine did.”

“Y/N,” he whispered, his smile widening as he leaned in and kissed you deeply, his warm hands framing your face.

You kissed him back fiercely, smiling against his lips for a moment before you remembered what else Crowley told you. You pulled away after a moment, your expression falling.

“Wait, what’s wrong?” Cas asked, his brow furrowing as he held onto your hands.

“That’s not…all Crowley told me,” you began, looking down at your sheets instead of Cas.

You suddenly felt Cas’ finger hook under your chin, gently tilting your face upward until you locked eyes with him. You sighed at the concerned look on his face.

“What else did he say to you, sweetheart?”

You bit your lip, trying to keep your eyes on him. “He said he thinks our baby is half demon.”

Cas’ hand immediately fell from your chin, a confused and serious look on his face. “Why would he think that?”

“I mean, we did have sex while you were a demon,” you asserted, fidgeting with your hands.

“Yeah, but your morning sickness only started the next morning. There’s no way it’d happen that quick,” Cas argued.

“That’s what I said,” you agreed. “But Crowley said demons grow much quicker in the womb than humans do, and I don’t know, it… it made sense. So if I really am pregnant, there’s a chance this baby might be half demon,” you finished, terrified to look back up at him. You were certain he looked mortified, maybe even disgusted.

There was a long pause of silence before Cas sighed. “What if it is half demon?”

You looked up at him then, your heart falling at the worried look on his face. “I…I decided that no matter what, if I am pregnant, I’m keeping the baby. Half demon or not, it’s ours. But if it is, I understand if you don’t want it, I won’t force you to stay or—“ you started rambling, your voice cracking at the thought of Cas leaving you and your baby, but Cas interrupted you.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he soothed, his palm cupping your cheek gently, his thumb rubbing in slow circles. “Why would you think I wouldn’t want our baby?”

“If-if it was half demon—“ you started, but Cas interrupted once more.

“It’s like you said, it’d still be our baby. I love you, and I would love that baby no matter what. I told you I wanted to start a family with you and I meant it. I will never, under any circumstance, ever leave you. And I would never abandon our child, either. Half demon or not,” he replied authoritatively.

His words warmed you to your core, immediately calming the racing of your heart. “Oh Cas,” you whispered, leaning in and resting your forehead on his. “I love you, too.”

“You know what we need to do now?” Cas questioned, pulling away from you and tucking a stray hair behind your ear.

“What?”

“Get a pregnancy test. Like, now.”

“Cas, it’s 2 in the morning,” you retorted, your eyes glancing over at the clock.

“There’s a 24-hour pharmacy half an hour from here,” Cas replied, sliding out of bed and trying to drag you with him. “C’mon, pleaaaase! I can’t wait till morning,” he begged, giving you his signature puppy eyes.

You rolled your eyes, chuckling as you let him drag you out of bed. “Alright, alright. Let’s go.”

The two of you wandered into the garage, heading over to his motorcycle. He grabbed your helmet, strapping it on for you before putting on his own. Hopping onto his bike, you wrapped your arms around him, burying your face in his back.

“Ready?”

“Always.”

_____________________________

Half an hour later, you and Cas pulled into the parking lot of a 24-hour Walgreens, and Cas practically jumped off the bike as soon as he put it in park.

“Jeeze, Cas!” you laughed, climbing off and taking the hand he offered you.

“What?! I’m excited,” he defended, grinning and pulling you along as he took off into the store. As soon as the two of you entered, his eyes narrowed, scanning the aisle numbers for the aisle that contained the pregnancy tests. “There!” he half-shouted, pulling you along as he ran over to aisle 9.

You were dragged down the aisle until you and Cas stopped in front of the pregnancy tests, your eyes scanning all the different brands. “Which one?” you turned to Cas, smiling at his focused expression.

He bit his lip in concentration, looking for another moment before he picked up a pink and purple box. “This one,” he said, handing the box to you.

You quickly read over the instructions, shrugging. Seemed easy and accurate enough. “Alright, let’s get this one.”

Cas pulled out his wallet as the two of you reached the checkout counter, handing the cashier one of his stolen debit cards. “Hey, do you guys have a bathroom in here?” Cas suddenly asked.

You turned to him with raised eyebrows. “Seriously, Cas? You want me to take the pregnancy test in here? In a Walgreens bathroom?”

Cas said nothing, instead turning to you and giving you his puppy dog eyes once more.

“It’s in the back,” the cashier responded.

Cas wouldn’t let up on his damn adorable puppy face, and you had to give in. “Alright, fine, gimme,” you relented, grabbing the box from Cas’ hand and heading to the bathroom, Cas quickly following behind.

“You know, you’re lucky I have to pee,” you teased, opening the bathroom door and turning back around to see Cas trying to come inside. “What are you doing?”

“I’m coming in with you,” Cas replied simply.

“Uh, no you’re not,” you chuckled, shaking your head and pushing him out the door. Cas frowned, which you smiled at. You loved his eagerness. “Cas, I’ll be right out in a second. As soon as I finish peeing, I’ll come out and we’ll wait for it together.”

Cas’ expression softened, nodding his head and backing out the door, allowing you to close it and lock it. You took a deep breath, sitting down on the toilet and following the instructions. After you finished and washed your hands, you opened the door to find Cas pacing.

“Cas,” you called, laughing at his panicked expression as he turned towards you. “Relax, nothing happened. I finished, so now all we have to do is wait.”

And holy shit, those were the longest 3 minutes of your life.

Cas continuously checked his watch, his hands fidgeting as he bounced lightly on his feet. You nervously bit your nails, never tearing your eyes from the screen.

“It’s done!” you squeaked.

You and Cas stared at each other with wide, nervous eyes. “Ready?” you asked.

Cas took a deep breath, nodding. “Always.”

The two of you looked down at the test at the same time, and your eyes immediately filled with tears at what you saw.

You were pregnant.

“Cas,” you gasped, turning to him as happy tears slid down your cheeks.

Cas’ eyes turned glassy and his smile threatened to split his face in two as he immediately scooped you up in his arms, twirling you around and laughing with joy.

“I’m going to be a father!” he yelled proudly, setting you down and smashing his lips to yours. You immediately wrapped your arms around his neck, both of you smiling against each others’ lips.

“Congrats!” the cashier yelled from across the store, startling you and Cas apart as you laughed.

“Thank you!” Cas shouted back, the gleeful grin never leaving his face.

Cas turned back to you, resting his forehead against yours. “I love you,” he whispered. “You’ve given me everything; thank you so much.”

You closed your eyes and smiled, kissing your soulmate as passionately as you could.

You were going to be parents.

_______________________

“You’re really pregnant?!” Sam asked in disbelief, a grin spreading across his face.

You and Cas nodded, smiling as you held hands. You told Sam and Dean the very next morning after you found out, too giddy to keep it a secret.

“Congrats, you two,” Dean smiled warmly, hugging you and Cas both.

“Yeah, congrats guys! That’s amazing,” Sam congratulated.

“Thank you,” you replied, your cheeks hurting from how much you had been smiling.

“But there is one thing we’d like to talk to you guys about,” Cas added, his hand moving to rest on your lower back.

“What’s up?” Sam inquired.

“Well, you guys remember Crowley saying that my baby was half demon,” you reminded them. “There’s a chance that he was right, and we need to know as soon as possible whether or not he was. I don’t want to get an ultrasound done until we know for sure because if our baby is half demon, it’s going to be growing at an abnormal rate, and I don’t want doctors getting involved and thinking I have some medical monster baby inside me,” you explained.

“Makes sense,” Dean nodded. “So what did you guys need from us?”

“Well, we were wondering if you knew of any way we could find out,” Cas said.

Both Winchesters sat there and thought for a moment before Sam’s eyes widened in recognition. “Oh, I know! You guys remember Pamela, right? The woman who threw your wedding together in one day?”

“Oh yeah!” you affirmed. “She was a psychic, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, she’ll be able to tell about your baby, and I’m sure she’d be more than happy to do it.”

You and Cas looked to each other, silently agreeing to meet up with her. “Let’s call her up then.”

__________________________

Thank God Pamela was not a busy woman, because she was able to come over to the bunker and meet with you and Cas mere hours after you called.

“Knock knock!” Pamela greeted with a smile, peering into the bunker door before coming inside.

“Pamela, hey!” Dean welcomed, pulling her into a hug before helping her down the stairs.

“Hi, Pamela,” you smiled as she approached you and Cas. “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, it really means a lot to us.”

“Of course, anything for my favorite couple!” she grinned. “So, you guys wanna find out if that little bun in your oven is fully human?”

You and Cas looked at each other then, anxiety and nervousness fluttering in your bellies. Cas grabbed your hand to comfort you, pulling you close and planting a kiss on your head.

“That’s right,” Cas answered.

“Alright then, let’s get to it.”

Pamela led you all to the table in the library, having you take a seat facing her. She leaned in and placed a hand on your lower belly, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply through her nose. Several anxiety-filled moments passed, your grip on Cas’ hand tightening with each passing second, before a smile spread across her face. She pulled away then, opening her eyes.

“Your baby is going to be 100% human, no worries,” she declared, a happy smile on her face.

You and Cas both let out breaths you hadn’t realized you were holding, grinning at each other before Cas leaned in and kissed you deeply.

“Thank God,” you whispered, unable to take the smile off your face. To say you were both relieved was an understatement.

“I can also tell you the gender of your baby, if you’d like?” she added, waiting patiently for a response.

You looked at Cas with raised eyebrows, waiting to see what he’d say.

“It’s up to you, baby girl,” he replied, his fingers still interlaced with yours.

You thought for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I wanna know. Cas and I have never been the patient type, anyway.” Cas grinned, nodding in agreement.

Pamela chuckled. “Well, congratulations, you two are expecting a baby girl!”

At that moment, your heart swelled with immense joy and love, happy tears threatening to resurface. “Cas,” you laughed with joy, standing up and wrapping your arms around him.

You had honestly never seen Cas so happy or full of love in your entire life. There was no other way to explain the way he looked; he just looked like his heart was ready to burst with love and adoration. He engulfed you in a hug, burying his face in your neck. “We’re gonna have a daughter,” he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. “I’m gonna have a little girl.”

Finally, the future you and Cas always wanted was starting to become a reality.

____________________________

You were 4 months into your pregnancy, and your bump was finally showing a bit more, your belly starting to get rounder. You still experienced morning sickness every now and then, though it was more of an any-time-of-day sickness than just the mornings. But, lucky for you and Cas, your mood swings were pretty minimal. Sure, you’d lash out every now and then, but they weren’t half as bad as you expected.

Sam and Dean were gracious enough to let you and Cas live in the bunker, even allowing you two to pick out a room for your daughter’s nursery. Cas insisted she have the room right across from yours and Cas’, and you agreed. You both had almost finished picking out the furniture for the nursery, only a few things left to buy on your list. But it was already overflowing with adorable little onesies, tiny hats and booties, an abundance of stuffed animals, and little baby books she wouldn’t even be able to read for a few years.

“Cas, don’t you think you’re going a little overboard?” you asked your husband as he came back to the bunker with yet another bag from Babies-R-Us.

“Nope,” he replied simply, setting the humungous bag on the counter. “Come look what I got!”

“What in the world,” you mumbled as you walked over, Cas revealing a giant box with a picture of a little girl riding in a wheeled cart attached to a motorcycle.

“Look, babe!” Cas grinned proudly. “I can attach this little cart to my motorcycle so she can ride alongside me.”

You couldn’t help but smile at how excited he was, though you had your reservations. “Cas, that seems kinda dangerous, don’t you think?”

“Which is why I bought a tiny helmet and elbow and kneepads,” Cas replied, pulling them out of the bag. You gave him a look, which he sighed at. “I promise I won’t go fast.”

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Alright, but you know she won’t be able to ride in that for a really long time.”

Cas shrugged, pulling you towards him and capturing your lips in a sweet kiss. “I can wait. What I can’t wait for is for our little munchkin to come into the world already,” he started, kneeling down before you so his face was in front of your belly. He placed his hands gently on your lower belly, rubbing lightly and pressing a kiss there. “Hi princess,” he whispered. “I love you so much already, and I can’t wait to meet you. You’re gonna be a daddy’s girl for sure.” Cas grinned as you fake scoffed. “Hurry up, alright? Daddy can’t wait to meet you.” He placed one final kiss on your belly before standing up once more, kissing your forehead and walking down the hall to work on your daughter’s nursery.

You couldn’t help but smile, butterflies fluttering about as you placed your hands on your belly. Your little princess already had Cas wrapped around her little finger, and you had no doubt he was going to be the best father ever.

____________________

“Ow, B/N, your kicks are intense,” you groaned at your little girl’s relentless kicks to your tummy. You were 8 months pregnant now and pretty much on bed rest. Not because you needed to be, but because Cas wouldn’t let you leave the bed. He was overprotective, to say the least. You did wanna stretch your legs every once and a while, but other than that, you really couldn’t complain. Cas was practically fawning over you, trying to take care of your every whim, and you were loving it.

“Dang it, I missed it again!” Cas complained. He was currently straddling your legs, his hands on your large, round belly. He had been trying to feel your daughter’s kicks for over 5 minutes, and he kept missing them every single time. It made you laugh.

“Here babe,” you chuckled, grabbing his hands and placing them where you knew her little legs and feet were. “Here’s where her feet are. Your hands were by her head, that’s why you couldn’t feel her kicking.”

“You could’ve told me that 5 minutes ago,” he narrowed his eyes playfully at you.

“Yeah, but watching you get all frustrated is too much fun,” you grinned, laughing as he playfully smacked your arm.

Another moment passed before B/N landed another powerful kick to the side of your tummy, this time startling Cas.

“Oh my gosh!” he shouted, sitting up and keeping his hands on your belly. “I felt her, Y/N! I felt her kick!” he sat there in astonishment, his eyes suddenly getting glassy.

“Cas, what’s wrong?” you asked, reaching over and carding your fingers through his hair.

“Nothing, just…that’s our baby girl. I can’t believe I just felt her move, it’s just..amazing,” he paused, getting choked up.

Your heart swelled, and you smiled widely at him. “Come here,” you held your arms out for him. He immediately crawled over to you, holding you to him.

“I love her so much. I’m already so proud of her,” he whispered.

“Me too. I just wanna meet her already; I’m getting impatient,” you chuckled.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Cas suddenly asked quietly.

“What?” your arms tightened around him. “Why would you ever think that? You’re already the best father and husband in the world. She’s going to love you, I know it. You’re an amazing man, Cas. An amazing soulmate and husband, and you’re going to be just as amazing as a father.”

Cas looked down at you, a small smile gracing his face. “You’re going to be an incredible mother. And no doubt the world’s sexiest mother,” he grinned, making you blush. “You and our little girl have me wrapped around your finger, you know that?”

You nuzzled your nose against his before kissing him deeply. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, sweetheart.”

______________________

It was two days past your due date, and you were starting to go insane.

“Come out already!” you groaned, staring down at your incredibly swollen belly. You were tired of waddling everywhere, tired of the horrific back pain, and tired of the mood swings that had only gotten worse in the last month of your pregnancy.

Cas walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn, looking at you with pity. He was just as antsy as you were, and he hated seeing you like this. He could only imagine how uncomfortable you must’ve been.

“You know, they say having sex can make your water break sooner,” Cas wiggled his eyebrows at you as he walked over to you.

You glared at him, definitely not in the mood to have sex. “As sexy as you are, I can’t even move right now. So I’m gonna have to pass.”

Cas chuckled, shrugging. “If you say so.”

Cas handed you the bowl of popcorn, settling in the spot next to you in your bed to watch some Netflix, when Dean suddenly burst through the door.

“GUYS! DR. SEXY AND DR. CHONG FINALLY KISSED!” he yelled.

“HOLY FUCK!” you shouted, Dean’s sudden entry startling you so bad you threw your bowl of popcorn across the room.

“Dean! You can’t just barge in here like that! You’ll scare Y/N half to death!” Cas yelled angrily, putting his hand on your shoulder.

“I’m sorry! But do you know how long I’ve waited for this?!” Dean continued shouting.

“Guys…guys?” you started calling for their attention, but they were too wrapped up in arguing. “GUYS!” you yelled, effectively gathering their attention. “I think my water just broke.”

Cas and Dean both froze on the spot, their eyes wide in terror as they stared at you for several seconds.

“Hello?! I’m having a baby here?!” you yelled, the first contraction hitting you like a train. You and Cas had planned to do an in-home delivery with Pamela as your midwife, and you needed them to get their shit together and call her asap.

“Right! Shit, fucking hell, ok uh, Dean, call Pamela! And get Sam, too!” Cas ordered as he flew out of bed, breaking out into a sweat as he went into panic mode.

“Cas,” you called, grabbing his attention. He whipped his head towards you, immediately walking over to you and helping you stand up. “We’re about to meet our daughter,” you whispered, taking his hands and looking up into the beautiful blue eyes you fell in love with over 2 years ago. Truth be told, you never could’ve imagined that you would get to be with him, and here you were, about to start your own family with him.

Cas’ features relaxed instantly, wearing a soft smile as he cradled your face in his hands and brought his forehead against yours.

“Ready?”

“Always.”


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a happy ending :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for sticking with me through this series, and thank you for the 100+ kudos! I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. If you'd like to see more of my cas one shots, head on over to my tumblr @splendidcas :-)

You gasped and arched your back, your toes curling into the sheets as Cas pounded you into the bed mercilessly.

The lightening bolts from the storm outside the bunker lit up yours and Cas’ bedroom with flashes of white, illuminating the deep blue of Cas’ eyes as he stared into yours, biting his lip in concentration and pleasure as he fucked into you.  

“Cas!” you cried out, your eyes shut tightly as you hovered over the edge of your release.

He groaned in response, his pace never faltering as he pinned your wrists above your head and interlaced his fingers with yours. 

“God, Y/N, y-you feel—“ he cut himself off with a groan, burying his face in your neck and pressing gentle kisses to your skin. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, your fingers weaving into his soft brown locks as the coil inside your lower belly wound tighter and tighter. Cas’ hips began to stutter, a soft gasp escaping his lips as he was pushed over the edge. The heat inside your lower belly finally exploded, the sound of your voice crying out Cas’ name in pure ecstasy filling the room at the same time a loud clap of thunder boomed throughout the bunker. 

Mere seconds later, as you and Cas were catching your breaths, the shrill sound of a baby’s cries came through the monitor on your nightstand. You both sighed, still clinging onto one another as you recovered from your releases.

“I got it,” Cas mumbled against your skin, placing one final kiss to your lips before reluctantly slipping out of bed and throwing on some boxers.

“Thank you, baby,” you called after him, slipping your robe on.

Cas quietly tip-toed across the hall, slowly entering the nursery and walking over to his son’s crib.  
K/N3 was still crying, awakened and frightened by the thunderstorm outside. Cas immediately scooped him into his arms, rocking him lightly to calm him down.

“Hey, little man,” Cas whispered, looking down at his son’s small and frightened face. “Shhhh, it’s alright. It’s just a little thunderstorm. It won’t hurt you, I promise. I’ve got you.” Cas smiled down at his son, the 6-month-old in his arms finally calming down at the sound of his father’s hushed voice. Cas leaned down and kissed K/N3’s nose before walking out of the room, still holding him in his arms. 

“Hey Y/N, I know you said K/N3 should sleep in his own crib, but I jus—“ Cas started as he entered the bedroom, but was quickly cut off by the sound of you shushing him.

He looked up with a confused expression and immediately smiled at the sight before him. You were laying in bed with both of your daughters on either side of you, snuggling into your sides fast asleep. You grinned back at your husband, shrugging. 

“They were afraid of the storm,” you whispered as Cas walked over with your son in his arms.

Cas smiled before climbing into bed and laying his sleeping son on his chest, wrapping his free arm around your shoulder. “I could get used to this,” he whispered, kissing your cheek.

You hummed happily in agreement. “Me too, babe.”

**************

The next morning, you and Cas were awakened by the sounds of hushed giggles coming from above you. 

“Pssst, mommy,” your eldest daughter, K/N1 half-whispered in your ear, poking your cheek. “Wake up wake up wake up!”

You groaned and squinted your eyes open, immediately looking at your two daughters staring down at you and Cas with wide eyes and big smiles. You couldn’t help but grin upon seeing their smiling faces, despite the fact that it was only 7:30 in the morning. 

“Daaaaddy,” K/N2 groaned impatiently, squishing Cas’ cheeks together to wake him up. 

Cas grunted and opened his eyes, a confused look on his face as his second daughter still had his cheeks squished together like a fish. You and your eldest daughter looked over at him, laughing at his expression. K/N2 started giggling before letting Cas’ cheeks go, Cas’ grin spreading across his face immediately. 

“What are you two little monsters doing up so early, huh?” he teased with a grin, sitting up with your son still sleeping on his chest. 

“It’s Saturday, daddy!” K/N1 reminded him excitedly. 

Cas quirked a brow at her, playing dumb. “So….”

“Motorcycle day!” K/N2 reminded him, bouncing up and down on the bed eagerly.

“Ohhhh, that’s right!” Cas nodded, glancing over at you with a smile. “Well then I guess we better get ready then, right, girls?” 

“Yay!” both girls squealed before jumping off the bed and running down the hall to get ready. 

As soon as both girls were out of the room, Cas leaned over and kissed you deeply. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he whispered against your lips.

“Mmmm, good morning,” you repeated, smiling before pecking his lips once more. “I should get K/N3 fed while you help the girls get ready,” you held out your arms, ready to take your son, who was finally waking up, from your husband. 

Cas nodded, kissing his son’s cheek before handing him to you and standing up to leave.

“Hey, little man,” you grinned at your sleepy son as he let out a big yawn, a small smile appearing on his face as he looked at you. You leaned in and kissed his nose, giggling at the happy expression on his face. 

“You know, seeing you with our children is so unbelievably sexy,” Cas commented from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. “You’re such a milf.”

You rolled your eyes and laughed, standing up with your son in your arms and walking over to him. “Which is why I married a dilf. Seemed appropriate.”

Cas chuckled and gave your ass a quick tap as you walked past him before going and helping his daughters get ready. You yelped in surprise, narrowing your eyes playfully at your husband before going to the kitchen to give your son his bottle.

It was going to be a good day.

*********

“Alright, sweetheart. You’re all set,” Cas commented as he finished buckling his youngest daughter’s helmet. He made sure she was all buckled into the little cart attached to his motorcycle before walking over and straddling his bike. 

“K/N1, you ready?” he asked, looking over to his right at his eldest daughter, smiling at how excited she was. 

Cas had bought K/N1 her own mini kid’s motorcycle for her 6th birthday a few months ago, since she had outgrown the cart attached to his motorcycle that he had bought for her before she was born. This way, K/N2 could ride in the cart while K/N1 had her very own “motorcycle” to ride on. It was her favorite thing in the whole world. 

“Always, daddy!” she yelled back, a wide grin on her face. 

“K/N2, you ready?” Cas asked his youngest daughter. 

“Yes!” 

You and your son looked on from the opened garage door of the bunker, your son still too young to participate in Cas’ “motorcycle day” that he set up for the girls, which was every Saturday morning. 

“Please be careful!” you called after them.

A few moments later, Cas started up the motorcycle and drove off, K/N2 squealing from her cart in excitement as K/N1 pressed the gas on her own motorcycle, driving next to them. 

You smiled as you watched them drive down the street, the sound of their laughter filling your ears and warming your heart. There was no doubt in your mind that your daughters were daddy’s girls, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. They were his world, along with your son, and they were yours, too. 

*************

“Mommy, daddy, will you read us a bedtime story?”

You and Cas sat up from cuddling (a nightly ritual, really) and looked at your two little girls standing in the doorway.

“Girls, what are you doing up? It’s 10 o’clock,” Cas questioned.

“We couldn’t sleep,” K/N1 replied quietly. “We wanna bedtime story.”

You and Cas looked at each other before sighing, giving in. “Alright, c’mere,” you patted the bed. 

Your two girls grinned, running and jumping up on the bed before snuggling in between you and Cas. 

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman named…Cinderella…and a stunningly handsome man named…Steve,” Cas started, quickly making up names. “On the night they met, the two of them fell in love immediately. It was love at first sight for both of them, but they were both too scared to tell the other.”

“Why?” your eldest daughter asked. 

“Because they were silly,” you replied, smiling at Cas. “Cinderella was afraid that Steve didn’t love her, and Steve was scared that Cinderella didn’t love him. So they kept it hidden from each other for more than 2 years.”

“Until one night, Cinderella finally admitted her love for Steve,” Cas continued.

“But Steve was a scared baby and didn’t tell her he loved her back,” you interrupted, giving Cas a teasing smirk. 

“Then what happened, mommy?”

“Cinderella ran away to two princes named Sam and Dean.”

“Like Uncle Sammy and Uncle D?” K/N1 questioned.

“That’s right. But Steve found her the next day, apologizing and finally admitting his love for her. The two were finally together, until something bad happened to Cinderella,” you said.

“Cinderella got into trouble, and the only way to save her was if Steve gave up his life for her,” Cas continued, smiling as his two daughters gasped in shock. “But before he did, Cinderella and Steve got married. It was a very beautiful ceremony, and they found out that they were soulmates.”

“Whatsa soulmate?” K/N2 asked.

“It’s like… a best friend but more. Someone that you’re destined to be with, the very perfect person made just for you,” you replied, you and Cas looking into each other’s eyes as you smiled.

“So then, Steve gave up his life for her. He saved her. But then, a bad king named Crowley brought him back as a monster,” Cas continued. 

“What kinda monster?” K/N2 asked.

“Um…a bad one,” you replied, not exactly wanting your daughters to know about demons quite yet, especially since you and Cas had agreed to stop hunting until your kids were older. “But Cinderella was able to cure him through magic. After that, Cinderella and Steve ended up happily ever after and found out they were going to have a baby.”

K/N1 squealed, smiling. “Was it a girl?!”

“It was a girl, and they named her K/N1,” you smiled, booping her nose.

“Wait, that’s me!” she replied, confusion on her face before she gasped. “Mommy, are you Cinderella and daddy is Steve?”

You and Cas chuckled, nodding. “Yes!”

“You and daddy are soul mates?” K/N2 asked sleepily.

“That’s right,” Cas replied, looking over at you and smiling.

“I love that story,” your eldest daughter whispered as she yawned. 

You chuckled quietly, picking her up in your arms as Cas scooped up K/N2. You both carried them over to their bedroom, tucking them in and kissing their foreheads. 

You and Cas held hands as you walked back to your bedroom, settling into bed and snuggling up close.

“You know, when you think about it, our story really does sound like a fairytale,” you remarked with a smile.

“It really does,” Cas agreed, kissing the top of your head. “I couldn’t have asked for a better soulmate to share it with.”

You looked up at your husband, placing a palm on his cheek and relishing in the way he leaned into your touch. 

You and Cas made it. Despite everything the two of you had been through, you managed to come out of it together, even managing to have the family the two of you always wanted.

And it was the best damn fairytale you could’ve asked for. 

 


End file.
